Love Unexpected
by daisyscrapper
Summary: Cameron Mitchell meets Dr. Jennifer Keller from Stargate Atlantis while she is on a required stay at the SGC. Over the course of two months, the couple become friends, leading to a romance between the two. Mitchell/Keller pre-ship then to established ship
1. Chapter 1

_This popped into my head as I was finishing my last story. Thanks to a few of you, the pairing of Mitchell and Jennifer Keller has really peaked my interest, even more than Lorne, Sheppard, or Ronon lately. _

Two months off Atlantis. As Doctor Jennifer Keller descended the stairs at Stargate Command, she had mixed feelings about leaving her new home.

Of course there'd be perks. Her father was scheduled to land soon at the airport, where they planed to vacation for a week before she was scheduled to resume working at the SGC. The IOA now required for both her and the head scientist on Atlantis on a rotation schedule to come back to Earth twice a year for two months to go over mission reports, study anything new they had found in the Pegasus galaxy, and to train any potential new recruits.

General Laundry stepped through the protective doors of the gate room to greet her. She carried a briefcase and laptop slung over her shoulder, as well as a good sized suit case behind her.

"Dr. Keller. Glad you got back safely. How was your layover on board the _Daedalus_?" He took the bags from her, guiding her down the staircase.

"Oh, just swell. You know us doctors," Jennifer said warmly. "We make the worst patients."

Nothing had changed since she had first been sent to the _Daedalus_ from this room. The gray walls, all unadorned, may have looked cold to others, but to her it was a welcoming site. It felt good to be back on Earth. Although Earth had its threats as well, major attacks seemed to be spread further apart than those on Atlantis.

"I'm going to have someone show you to your quarters you'll be staying in while you're here. Your father's plane landed a few minutes ago. We'll give you a lift to meet him afterward," Laundry said. "Ah, here are your tour guides."

Jennifer turned and squealed. "Sam! I was hoping to see you at some point!"

Samantha Carter wrapped her arms around the doctor, kissing her on the cheek. "Jen, I'm so glad the IOA did something that makes sense. We're going to be working together occasionally when you're back on base." She beamed at the young doctor. "I miss you."

"Not as much as we miss you," Jennifer teased. Turning toward the woman who was clearing her throat and smiling at Carter pointedly, she smiled at the woman. "Hello. I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh," Carter said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry. Jennifer, this is Vala. She's-"

Vala shook the doctor's hand with enthusiasm, cutting off Carter. "I'm Vala Mal Doran, alien, new resident of Colorado, United States. I'm described by some as unpredictable, funny, loving, and absolutely thrilled that you're here. You see, Carter has some plans for when you're here and she pulled some strings." She grinned widely. "I get to come with you some times. You see, they don't let me out much."

"Shocker, huh?" Jennifer heard Landry murmur to Carter, earning a glare from Vala.

"It's nice to meet you Vala," Jennifer said warmly. "That's a shame you don't get to leave base often."

Carter smirked. "You won't think that in a few days, Jen. She's a handful."

The woman put her hands on her hips. "Listen to them, after all I have done for the great people of this planet." They simply stared at her, making Jennifer smile at the trio. "OK, OK, maybe I _can_ be a handful at some times. Especially around the hunky men around here, not like my Daniel would notice or anything." Her eyes trailed off, grinning. "Speaking of hunky men-"

Landry looked in the direction Vala had her eyes trained. "Mitchell. Just in time. She's all ready, we just need to drop her stuff off at her quarters."

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, dressed in his black BDU's and boots, turned the corner. He looked a little exasperated at Vala, who greeted him with a quick kiss on the check.

"Geez, Vala," he complained, searching for the doctor he was to drive to the airport. He had never met Dr. Keller, and only knew she was a younger woman who had suddenly been forced to take over as Chief Medical Officer on Atlantis when Carson Beckett had the accident. Spying the woman looking amused at Vala, he walked over to her.

"Cameron Mitchell, at your service." He offered a hand, which she took in her own. "I'll be taking you to the airport in a few." Cameron studied the young woman. She was slender, about a foot shorter than him. At first glance, she looked very quiet and timid. He noticed a few scrapes on her hands that Landry and Carter hadn't mentioned to Jennifer. From mission reports he'd read from Atlantis, the doctor had gotten into a few tight jams in the past several months.

Keller tried to look serious. "It's nice to meet you, colonel. I've read a few missions reports about you." Her eyes gave her away as she tried to hold in the laughter as Vala began mouthing something from behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he spun around to see Vala fanning herself and pointing at Cameron. "Vala, don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Nope," she said saucily, patting his cheek. "But now that you mention it, I guess I could find something to do. How about I show the doctor to her room and then meet Cameron at the elevator?

Looking at Landry and Sam, Jennifer shrugged and followed the woman.

"I thought you liked this doctor?" Cameron said in a low voice. "And you're sending her to the wolves already? Some friend you are, Sam."

Carter stuck her hands in her pockets, leaning back. "Keller didn't get much down time on Atlantis. We kept her pretty busy." Walking along side of them, she grinned. "I think the Doc needs someone to shake up her life and have some fun."

Landry shook his head. "Next time, just introduce her to a nice young man and not our local psychotic alien. I have a feeling the doctor doesn't know what she's in for."

Mitchell met Jennifer as planned and they made their way up to topside. Going through security protocols, her bags were searched and they were both checked with alien devices for the presence of anything that may have taken over their bodies.

"Jeesh, and I thought the airport would be bad," Jennifer whispered over to him.

Cameron laughed. "Just think, I get to do this every day. Unless I'm off world."

"I'm guessing that everyone up here has the same security clearances as us?"

He shook his head. "Yes and no. Yes, they know what's going on down there. But no, they're not privy to mission reports and the details."

Taking her elbow in his hand, he guided her toward the direction of his car. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my own vehicle for stuff like this. Unless you want to ride in a Hummer..."

She shook her head. "Whatever's best for you and will get me to my dad. I'm not picky." They threw her luggage in the back of his SUV. He paused to open the door for her, surprising her, and shrugged. "My momma taught me right. It stuck, you could say."

They only had a short drive to the small airport strip where her father's plan was landing.

"Where are you from?" Mitchell asked, glancing over at her. Like a few others from Atlantis he had driven around, she seemed to be orienting herself with Earth life again. They had only mostly passed trees, but there were a few gas stations and party stores they had come by.

"Hmm... what? Oh, sorry," Jennifer said, sheepishly. "I haven't been back in awhile. It's a lot to take in. Anyways, I'm from Wisconsin."

"Small town girl? Same here. Well, not the girl part," he laughed. "I grew up in Kansas. My dad was a test pilot for the Army until his accident. Mom retired a few years back, so they're enjoying the high life."

She smiled. "Do you get to see them much?"

He shook his head. "Not as much as I want, but more than you, obviously. Added to the fact that I can call or email them anytime I want." They drove in silence for a few minutes. "So what are you and your dad going to spend your time doing on your week off?"

"Camping for a few days, believe it or not. It was something we enjoyed doing when I was younger. Then we're going to get a few hotel rooms and relax, be lazy around the pool. Just catching up with one another," she said, still looking out the window.

He grinned. "Sounds like a good plan. When are you due back at the SGC?"

"One week from today. But I get a total of two weeks off when I'm here, so I'm going to fly in to Wisconsin my last week on Earth before returning to the _Daedalus_ and then Atlantis."

Turning into the airport, he slowly made his way over to the parking lot Landry told him her father would be waiting at. Landry had arranged for a rental vehicle for the father and daughter to be driven there and waiting for them, since there was no rental place on the property or nearby.

"Is that him?" he pointed at an older man, waiting by a compact car and looking anxious.

He wasn't surprised to see her teary-eyed. "Yup, that's him. He looks fantastic. Lost the weight I've been nagging him to do for the past ten years."

"Must be fun having a doctor as your daughter," he laughed, parking and turning off the engine. While Jennifer gathered her purse, he quickly made his way over to her door and opened it. She jumped out, sped around the vehicle, and leaped into her father's arms.

"Daddy!" She had dropped her purse next to them and held on for dear life. Her father had his eyes squeezed shut, arms wrapped around his daughter and began to spin her around.

"There's my princess," he said roughly, obviously choked up with emotion.

Cameron grinned at the reunion, and then gave them some privacy while he got her bag out of his trunk. Shutting the door, he walked over and set it down next to the rental car.

Jennifer finally released her father, wiping a tear away from her face. Her father did the same, then walked over to Cameron with her.

"Dad, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He was kind to give me a ride today," she said, making introductions.

"Sir, it's nice to meet you," Cameron said, smiling at the man.

Her father shook his hand, but not before giving him the once over. Cameron grinned, knowing full well the man was wondering if his daughter was involved with him. Deciding to put her dad at ease, he stepped back. "I just had the honor of meeting your daughter. She got in a few hours ago. I read a lot about her in mission reports that cross my desk. You should be proud of her work, sir."

The corner of her father's mouth tugged up. Sensing Cameron had read him correctly, he did feel more at ease. "I am proud of her. Just wish I knew what she was doing for a living," her father grinned. "So I'll ask you. If you were her father, would you be worried?"

"Dad," she chided, smacking his arm, "you know he can say anything."

"Actually, I can say this," Cameron said, earning a warning glance from Jennifer. He nodded at her, assuring her he wouldn't scare her father. "She's safe most of the time. And when she's not, she's surrounded by a group of people who are the best at what they do. No one can get through this team to her, I can assure you."

Her father, seeming satisfied with his answer, shook his hand again.

"It was good meeting you, Mitchell."

Cameron helped her father with the bags and then turned to her. "If I'm around, I'll try to be the one to pick you up to bring you back to the mountain."

Surprised again, Jennifer looked over her shoulder. "Thanks, colonel. I know you're probably busy. You don't have to bother."

"Hey, any excuse to get me out of there. And away from who know who," he grinned.

Cameron got back into his vehicle, making his way back to the SGC. The doctor was intriguing. He told himself he wasn't interested, but already could tell he would like having her around for a few months out of the year. Nothing more, he told himself. Just another friendly face to have around the SGC, possibly who will distract Vala from time to time. Cranking up the radio, Cameron sang to himself and enjoyed the fresh mountain air.


	2. Chapter 2

The week spent with her father went too fast, in Jennifer's mind. They enjoyed the camping trip, just like the ones he took her on when she was a kid. The latter part of the week was spent relaxing at a hotel, looking through a few photo albums he had uncovered in the attic and taking evening walks.

She'd missed her father. Sure, she had a few relatives and friends from college she planned on catching up with through email, but the only person she truly missed while on Atlantis was her father. After her mother died, they became incredibly close.

True to his word, when the time had come for her to return to Cheyenne Mountain, Cameron himself drove back out to the airport. He gave them space as they said their final goodbyes, even though they'd see each other in less than a few months. Cameron greeted her father, who seemed more relaxed around him this time. He carried her luggage back to his car, then opening the door on her side before returning to his.

They pulled out of the strip, circling back to the mountain. Glancing over, he saw that she looked more relaxed compared to when she first arrived back on Earth. The scratches on her hands had begun to heal as well.

"How was your week off, Doc?" he asked, putting on his blinker once they got to the main road.

"Nice, but it seemed really short," Jennifer admitted, still saddened that although she was back on Earth, she wouldn't see her father as much as she wished. "But on the bright side, I'll see him soon. And now he's only a phone call away."

They pulled onto the road leading to the mountain, went through security, and then walked to the elevator. Cameron had taken her luggage, leaving her with nothing to carry. Twisting her sleeves over her hands, she found herself a little shy around the good looking colonel.

"Mind if I ask what happened to your hands?" Cameron said, leaning against the wall of the elevator in a relaxed stance.

She looked down. "My dad asked the same thing. I had to lie to him. Anyway, we were off-world and the Wraith somehow tracked us to the planet. Two teams held them off while Rodney and I ran back to the gate for backup. We were in the middle of a forest with a ton of trees with sharp branches. In the end, we were able to get back up and everyone made it safe back to Atlantis."

The doors opened. Even though she attempted to pick up her bag, he carried it to her quarters. Stopping there, he set it down.

"Well, I should warn you," he said, smiling slightly. "Vala is extremely excited you are back. And your good friend Sam is letting her plan some girl time later on."

"Girl time?" she questioned.

"Hey," he said, hands held high. "I'm just telling you what I overheard at breakfast. Rumor has it Sam's not letting you do a thing until tomorrow." He grinned, spinning around. "Good luck, Doctor."

She spent a good hour the rest of the morning unpacking and putting away her clothing, setting up her laptop, and then gathering together the reports and information she would be sharing with SGC and IOA representatives over the next two months.

Nearly finishing, a loud knock sounded at the door. Shortly afterward, Vala peaked her head in the doorway. "Knock knock," she sang. "OK, Sam told me I had to let you get settled before I came and got you. You are done, right, Jennifer?"

Feeling that Vala wouldn't take no for an answer, she stood up. "Pretty much. So I hear you have plans for us?"

Bounding into the room, Vala took her hands spun Jennifer around. "Plans, plans, and more plans." She paused and critically looked Jennifer up and down. "Is that what you're wearing?"

Looking down, Jennifer inventoried her appearance. Jean, v-neck cotton shirt with buttons on the top, and pony tail. Running shoes as well. Scrunching up her nose, she nodded. "Where are we going?"

Vala rolled her eyes, tugging Jennifer toward the door. "Shopping, evidently. Hurry, we only have four hours before our salon appointments."

"Salon appointments?" Jennifer yelped, grabbing her purse before Vala slammed the door on her hand.

"Now isn't this nice? Just us girls," Vala said, patting Jennifer on the knee and grinning at Sam.

It was clear to both Jennifer and Sam that Vala was in her glory. All three women were currently sporting facial masks. Jennifer's hair was wrapped in foil for highlights, as well as Sam's. Vala decided to forgo on highlights and instead was getting a deep conditioning treatment.

It had been Vala's first time in a shopping mall. She had a map, downloaded from the mall's website, and circled their route. Sam and Jennifer were exhausted in the end, with bags from Macy's, Parisian's, and Victoria's Secret surrounding them. Jennifer had the most bags, since Vala reasoned with her that she had not been clothes shopping in over a year. Sam got into the fun, picking out cute clothes that flattered the young doctor. In the end, Jennifer gained another wardrobe full of clothes she would have never picked out for herself.

"Oh, look. Time for our nails!" Vala clapped her hands together, seeing the three technicians headed their way. "I wonder what color Daniel would like on my toes?"

Samantha snorted, getting a laugh out of Jennifer.

"Okay, Keller, catch me up on the gossip," Sam smiled, leaning forward while her nails were painted. "What have I missed?"

Vala yawned. "Boring... Samantha, why do we always have to talk about work?" Thinking again, she turned to Jennifer. "At least make it interesting for us. Or at least me. I don't want to spend my time out of that mountain discussing what I could already read in your mission reports."

After picking the color she wanted, Jennifer turned to them. "Well, there are a couple of botanists who are getting married in a few months. It will be the first wedding on Atlantis."

"Really? How lovely." But Vala was still looking bored. "How about you? How's your love life going?"

Turning red, Jennifer ducked down. "Pretty much nonexistent." In her defense, she had been busy. "Other than a brief thing with Rodney-"

"Rodney McKay?" Sam yelped. "Seriously?"

"Is he cute?" Vala questioned.

Jennifer laughed. "Yes, the same Rodney. We went on a date, but just when we started to get serious, work between the both of us always got in the way. We talked and decided it would be best for everyone for us not to pursue anything. To be honest, my heart just wasn't in it either."

"That's what we should do tonight!" Vala said enthusiastically. "Let's go out to that place with the greasy food and loud band General O'Neil is always talking about. We'll eat, have fun dancing, and I'm dying to try billiards. Do either of you girls know how to play?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll finagle some poor guy into teaching you, Vala. But I'll admit... it sounds like fun."

Laughing, Jennifer closed her eyes. "You would think that something like shopping and getting pampered wouldn't take a lot out of you, but I'm whipped. You girls go without me. I should be organizing for our meetings tomorrow anyways."

Vala started to pout. "No, pretty please? They won't let me out without you going. Besides, you need to have some fun while you're here."

"I've had fun so far," Jennifer said, defending herself.

"Oh, please," Vala said, knowing full well she was goading the Doctor. "You doctors do not know how to have fun. You're too scared to. Bor-ing," Vala teased. "OK, I'll make you a deal, Jen. You come out tonight with us, follow my "fun list" I'll write up for you, and I won't bug you to do anything else for a week."

"A week?" Jennifer said. Glancing at Sam in amusement, she took a look at her nails. It was amazing how a manicure could lift your spirits and make you feel normal again. After months upon months of being immersed in work and missions, this was exactly what she needed. Not that she would admit it to Vala right now.

"Hey, I've been cooped up in that mountain for way too long. Give me a break here."

Sighing, Jennifer leaned back in her chair. "Okay, Vala, my life is in your hands tonight."

Samantha swallowed her laughter. "Oh, Jennifer, mark this moment in your memory. You're going to regret that statement later."

"Vala, where did this come from?" Jennifer said, holding up the turquoise halter top lying on her bed. "I know I bought the pants, but how did this get into my stuff?"

In her glory, Vala had already gotten ready. She was wearing black leather pants and an off the shoulder fluffy looking top. She pulled her hair high onto the top of her head in a spiky pony tail. To top off the outfit, Vala had bought stiletto boots to wear.

"I tucked it into your pile when you were not looking," Vala laughed. "Now put it on. And you'll need that new bra I snuck into your pile at Victoria's Secret as well. Don't worry, I got your sizes correct."

Wishing Sam had come in with Vala so they could gang up on her together, she sighed. Giving in, she changed while Vala was occupied with a notebook and pen on her bed.

"So, Jennifer, tell me. What is your experience with men?"

Sam was right. She was already regretting this.

"Little to none," Jennifer gritted her teeth, looking in the mirror. The top wasn't that bad, showing off her slender shoulders. Then, turning, she cringed at the back. Bare shoulders. And mostly bare back. She was going to freeze. At least she didn't have to do her hair. The stylist had playfully curled it, teasing the strands in all the right places. Adding a touch of makeup, she turned.

"More eyeshadow. And mascara," Vala ordered, not even looking up from whatever she was writing. "And how many relationships have you had?"

Hands on her hips, she said exasperated, "One, if you must know."

"One?" Vala said, scrunching up her nose. "Just one? Whatever is wrong with you, girl? You're gorgeous, smart, are fun to talk to... hmmm... we'll need to work on flirting tonight, then."

A knock sounded at the door. Grateful for the interruption, Samantha stepped through the door. She looked amazing, wearing a tank top, black leather coat, and jeans.

"Wow, looking good, Jen." She walked over and sat next to Vala on the bed." Except you may want to do more with your eyes. They'll really pop out with that color."

Rolling her eyes at Vala's laugh, she turned and complied. The effect was quite stunning.

"Okay, I think I have my list all done for tonight. You miss anything on it, the deal is off." Vala bounced over, sitting in a chair at Jennifer's desk. "Listen up. There are a total of four things you have to do tonight. First, you're done with. You have to wear exactly what I tell you to wear. And might I add you're looking smashing."

Giving up, she flounced on the bed next to Sam and laid down.

"Told you," Sam whispered.

"Tell me about it," Jennifer complained.

"Next," Vala said, frowning at them. "You must dance with at least one man. Later on, you'll ask to play pool with a completely different man. And lastly, you need to kiss either of the two before mentioned men before we leave. And I want you smiling the entire time. It makes your eyes look incredible. And flirt, girl. Men like that."

"Geez, Vala," Samantha said.

Jennifer just covered her face. "Let's just get this over with."

As the three headed off the base, they ran into Landry and Mitchell. The men eyed the ladies, knowing full well Vala was up to something.

"Ladies," Cameron said, dressed in civilian clothes. He'd been heading home for the evening and was looking forward to picking up Thai food for dinner. But he held off leaving, talking to the General on the way out. He was wearing dark jeans with a tight fitting black shirt tucked into the waistband of his pants.

The Doctor looked a little nervous. He was surprised to see her shed her youthful appearance for the outfit she was wearing. The black pants hugged her slender frame. Although she was wearing a black leather jacket, he could see the clingy fabric underneath it and wondered how Vala talked her into the ensemble. If he was honest with himself, it was hard to keep his eyes off of her.

Landry eyed Vala. "And where are we off to?"

"Out," Vala said. "Girls night at O'Neil's favorite spot. Want to join us?"

The general scoffed. "I don't think so. Samantha, keep an eye on her. That's all I need to get a call tonight springing her from jail."

"General Landry, I resent that. I have never been taken-" she stopped, suddenly grinning. "Okay, there was that one time..."

"We'll be fine, general," Sam assured him.

The General made no move toward the elevator.

"I hate to ask, Colonel, but would you mind-"

"Already ahead of you," Cameron said, knowing full well he wouldn't be enjoying Thai tonight. "I'll make sure she doesn't cause any problems."

Cameron opened his phone, calling Teal'C.

"Teal'C, buddy. Feel like a pizza?" Mitchell said, sitting in his car and headed over to the Jaffa's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The ladies arrived at their destination. Vala practically dragged both of them into the place.

Jennifer looked around at the surroundings once they entered. It was hard to describe the place. She wouldn't say it was a bar or just a restaurant. It seemed to be a mixture of a bar, diner, pool hall, as well as arcade from the looks of a side room.

"Ladies, we have a booth available in the back," a waitress swung by, grabbing a few menus.

"That'll be fine," Samantha said, following her.

They sat down, both Jennifer and Sam taking in the menu. Vala, on the other hand, couldn't stop looking around.

"I just love Earth," she said softly, earning a warning glance from Sam. "You have amazing places where people can meet up, relax after a long day of work. Fancy restaurants, incredible shopping places. And the city life... I've seen so many movies about New York City. What I wouldn't give to visit there."

The waitress came and took their order. Grinning at Jennifer, Vala raised her eyebrows at the younger woman. "Okay, doctor, you ready to start on your fun list?

Groaning, she looked at Vala. "I suppose so..." she glanced around, looking at the crowded place. "So what do I do? Just walk up to a random man?"

Taking pity on her friend, Sam patted her arm. "Jen, looking like that, I don't think you'll need to do the asking. Take off the coat," she said, helping her out of it. "Now, here's what you do. Go walk past the pool tables, pretending to look for a restroom. I can guarantee you'll be able to catch at least one guy's attention."

Working up her courage, Jennifer set her jaw. "Okay, I can do this."

"For pity sakes, girl, they're only men. You've faced much worse in Pegasus," Vala said, only to be hushed by both Jennifer and Sam this time.

Standing up, Jennifer gave her purse to Sam and slowly walked toward a group of men by a pool table. Trying to catch any of their eyes, she was shocked to find more than one of them glancing at her. Two bolder men, playing pool next to her, called out to her.

"Excuse us?" One approached her, smiling at her. "Do you play?" He was good looking, tall, wearing fitted jeans and a tucked in t-shirt. The man looked harmless enough, especially when he smiled. She was always a sucker for blue eyes.

"Umm... no," she said hesitantly. Trying her best to flirt with the man, she walked toward him and smiled shyly. "But I want to learn."

He grinned, putting his arm on her shoulder and guiding her to the table. "My name is Dan, and this is my buddy Darryl."

Darryl greeted her, glancing in the direction she had come from. "Do you think one of your other friends would like to play? I could go ask them."

"I'm sure the woman with the black hair, Vala is her name, would be thrilled to play. She doesn't know how either." Jennifer smiled, turning back to Dan as he gave her a pool stick. Standing close to her, he began explaining the rules of the game, gesturing toward the table and the balls.

A few minutes later, Vala bounded up to her, smiling. "Meet new friends, love? So, give me one of those stick things and show me what to do."

Darryl laughed, clearing like the enthusiasm bubbling from Vala, and ran down the basics of the game. Flirting shamelessly, Jennifer rolled her eyes, unbelieving any man would want someone that outrageous.

Dan turned to her, placing the stick in her hands. "So, Jennifer, I've never seen you here before. Are you new or from around here?" He began showing her how to hold the stick. Fumbling with it a bit, she watched him demonstrate once.

"No, I'm just here for a few months until I'm shipped back."

Intrigued, he looked at her. "Government or military?"

Shaking her head, she shrugged. "Somewhat of both. But I'm a doctor, working for both institutions."

"Ah," he said. "Okay, think you can take a practice shot?" Then shaking his head, Dan laughed. "Here, let me show you." He placed his hand over hers, pulling an arm around her, and showed her how to follow through her shot. Seeing Vala raising her eyebrows suggestively, she reddened in the face, making Dan smile. "Sorry, am I making your nervous?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just new at all of this. Been cooped up in a lab for too long." Concentrating, she looked at the ball he told her to hit and pushed the pool stick. Straightening when she hit it, even though it didn't go in, she laughed and spun. Dan high-fived her and then turned to watch Vala take the next shot.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Teal'C had arrived. Spotting Samantha sitting by herself, they made their way over to the booth. She seemed to be enjoying watching something over by the pool tables.

"Hey," he said, standing in front of her. "Mind if we join you?"

Surprised, but glad to see them both, she scooted over. "Let me guess. Landry sent you."

Gesturing over to the waitress, he ordered drinks for himself and Teal'C. "Correct. So where are the Doc and Vala?"

Samantha nodded her head in the direction he had originally seen her looking toward when they first came in. Not surprised to see Vala hanging over a man, flirting obviously, he was surprised to see the timid doctor laughing with a man. Without her coat, he was just as surprised to see the bare expanse of her back showing. Not able to resist looking, he found himself amazed how incredible she looked.

"Vala's doing, of course," Sam smiled, nodding at the doctor. "I may have let it slip that Jen's social life on Atlantis had been pretty much null. Jen's taking it pretty well. That guy she snagged seems to be enjoying her, that's for sure."

Cameron studied the doctor, who was a complete contrast to Vala. While the older woman was shameless about her flirtations, Jennifer was more reserved, innocent, glancing under her eyelashes at the man standing next to her. He watched as the man began showing her how to hit the ball, rolling his eyes on the obvious move of wrapping his arms around her and guiding the stick in her hands.

"Do women really fall for that move?" He asked Sam, taking a swig from his glass.

"Women who've barely had any experience with men do," Sam shot back, laughing. "How much do you know about Atlantis' CMO?"

"Next to nothing, other than she's young, got the job while she was stationed there working under Carson. And a little on our drive to and from the SGC."

Teal'C glanced over at them. "She seems friendly. It will be nice to get to know her, Captain Carter."

"She is incredibly nice and very sweet," Sam responded. "And very smart. Jen skipped three grades back in school. She was in college at 15 and done by 18. Teal'C," she explained. "That's like finishing college when everyone is just starting. Anyways, she quickly earned her medical degree and everyone started bombarding her with offers. When the government heard about her, she was hired and slowly began earning a reputation. Within a few years, she gained experience that they wanted and began working out of the Area 51 for awhile before going to Atlantis."

Impressed, Cameron glanced back over at her. She started to relax a little, laughing each time she missed and talking openly with the man she was with. Once their game was over, Vala gestured back to their table, seeing their food arrive.

Jennifer smiled at Dan, admitting to herself that she had fun with them.

"I know you're only in town for a few months, but just in case we don't meet up again tonight," he pulled out his card from his wallet and gave it to her. "My cell phone number is on the back. I'd love to see you again."

Blushing, she nodded. Waving goodbye to them both, she walked back to the table with Vala. Surprised to see Cameron at the table and also seeing Teal'C, whom she had heard about, she felt embarrassed they had possibly been watching her.

"Check one item off Jennifer's list for tonight," Vala announced, sliding into the booth next to Teal'C. "The girl was actually flirting over there. And where'd you meet these dashing young men, Samantha?"

Because their food would take longer, Cameron began swiping fries from Samantha's plate. Catching him, Jennifer watched Sam swat at Cameron. Feeling sorry for the Colonel, she pushed her plate halfway over to him across the table and offered to share her own food.

"Chicken fingers?" Cameron said, eying her plate. "I used to live off those in boot camp. Never saw them on the farm. Fried chicken was all we had, not these sissy fingers." Pushing his luck, he grabbed a few fries, making Jennifer smile.

"Eat as much as you want, Colonel. There's no way I can finish this," Jennifer said.

Vala, sitting in between Teal'C and Jennifer, eyed the colonel. _Hmm... she thought. That would be an interesting match._

"Couldn't resist stopping in, Cameron?" Vala teased. "Well, you both look like quite the catches sitting with three of us gorgeous girls over here."

Cameron snorted. "Ordered, Vala. Or else I would be knocking back in my recliner, eating Thai take-out, and watching the game."

"Hmm... Thai food," Jennifer murmured. "God I miss that. Is there a good place around here?"

He nodded. "Remind me and we'll grab some for lunch one day."

Vala noticed Cameron seemed to be trying not to focus too much attention on the young woman sitting across from him. Laughing to herself, she figured the SGC would get a little more interesting in the next few months.

"Excuse me," a man approached the table. Looking down at Jennifer, he smiled. "Are you with someone here?"

Not speaking, she just shook her head.

"Want to dance?" He held out his hand.

Glancing back at the group, she shrugged and nodded at him. Washing down her food with a quick drink, he waited until she scooted out of the booth.

"Bring your drink," he said. "I have mine over at a table by the dance floor."

"My, my," Vala pouted. "The girl is catching more men then me! And now she's three for four on her list."

"List? What is this list you are speaking of, Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'C said, raising his eyebrow.

Samantha cut in. "She made a list of things Jennifer had to do tonight in order to get her off her back about having fun. The deal is she does these four things Vala thought up and then Vala will leave her alone for a week."

"A week?" Cameron said, eyes trailing Jennifer as she went on to the dance floor with the stranger. As his food arrived, he dove in, more hungry than he thought. "Doc couldn't barter any longer?"

"Nope, didn't even try," Sam smirked, stealing back a fry from his plate. "She'll learn. Give her a few days."

A few minutes passed. Vala kept commenting on how cute Jennifer looked dancing with this new man. Ignoring her, Cameron finished his food and pushed the plate aside. He noticed someone approaching the table from the corner of his eye.

"Are you friends of Jennifer?" The man asked. Noticing Vala, he nodded. It was the same man Jen had been playing pool with earlier in the evening.

"Yeah, what can we do for you?" Sam said, expecting him to ask where about Jennifer.

"I didn't believe it at first, but I've been watching her since she started dancing with that guy up there. I just got off the phone with the police," he said, bending over for them to hear over the music. "She's not in danger yet, but the guy's buddy just dropped something in her drink. My friend is over there watching to make sure she doesn't take a drink."

Samantha's head whipped in the direction of Jennifer. Seeing her no where near the drink, she spotted her dancing on the floor still. "Move, Cam,"

"Hey, wait," the guy cautioned. "The police said not to make a scene so they could get here in time and block the exits. I told them we would make sure she didn't drink out of it in the mean time."

Cameron stood as well, enraged. "I'll get her away from him. Don't worry, I won't tip him off. Carter, Teal'C, block the exits just in case. You," he said, pointing at the man. "Do me a favor and point out the guy who did it to this man over here," he nodded at Teal'C. "Big guy, don't let him leave."

He walked quickly over to Jennifer. To his surprise, it looked like she had been trying to get away from the guy since Cam and last spotted her.

"Thanks, anyways, but I need to get back," she said firmly, trying to maneuver around him.

"Wait, sweetheart, just one more song," he complained, nodding at his friend. "Here, I'll bring your drink to you."

Cameron moved in. "Hey, Jen, you haven't danced with me yet." Deliberating untangling her from the man, he spun her around and twirled her. The band had switched to a slow song as he stepped onto the dance floor, and he pulled her tight against him.

"Colonel?" She said, knowing full well something was up. "What's going on?"

He kept his eye on the angry man, still standing a few feet away. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered to her. "Your pool buddy came up to us and noticed this new guy's friend did something to your drink." He felt her stiffen. "Relax. We have it covered. Cops are on the way. Let's just get this guy, okay?"

Nodding, she grabbed a hold of him tighter, thankful for the rescue. A minute went by, and she found herself enjoying herself more in Cameron's arms than any other time this night.

"Jerk," she said, murmuring to herself. "I have a knack of attracting them."

"Hey, now," he teased, spinning her on the floor. "Don't lump me in the category."

She laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Well, at least it happened to me and not some clueless girl up at the bar. I'm always lucky enough to have back up when I do get into trouble lately."

He grinned. "Yeah, I've read about those. Seriously, do you make a habit out of getting kidnapped?" Seeing Teal'C move quickly, he followed the man's direction. The police, who were not even trying to be discrete, had come through the front door for the two men. Cam spotted a man, whom he assumed was the one who caused the problem in the first place, running by him to escape out by the kitchen exit. Teal'C was moving quickly toward him but the man had a good start.

"Stay put," he said, releasing her. Running toward the man, he tackled him against the bar. The man came up swinging, desperate to get away. Cameron drew back his fist and plummeted it into the man's sDanach twice, sending him flying against the bar stools. He laid there, in pain, until the cops crowded around him.

"Thanks," one of the officers said. "You the guy who called us?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind getting a few more hits on this guy before you take him. It was my friend's drink he drugged." Nodding toward Dan, he said "That's the guy who saw it happen. And her drink is over there, on the table. The Pepsi. Doc doesn't drink."

The officer shook his head, seeing Sam and Teal'C with Jennifer. "You all military? " It was a pretty easy guess, since many people in the area were government workers. Cameron nodded. "What an idiot. Not only did he try to drug a doctor, but then he picked one who was surrounded you all."

Cameron nodded, glad to see the man in cuffs. "You need a statement from her?"

"Yes, but she can come by tomorrow. Just get her home tonight." The cops took down their names and numbers.

Dan spoke to the cops as well and came back to stand next to Jennifer with Cameron.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Dan," she said, reaching on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. The man reddened slightly at the attention and then went back to give his statement.

"Hey, I punched the guy for you. Twice," Cameron drawled, grinning at her. "Where's my thanks?"

Blushing, she walked to him. He turned his cheek, pointing where he wanted the kiss, and she complied. Feeling her lips on his roughened 12 hour jaw, he smiled. "Now that's more like it. Come on," he said, tucking her under his arm. "How about we all go hang out at my place for a few hours? It's still early, and I doubt you want to be alone right now. We'll do a movie. You can even pick it."

Walking back to their friends, Vala eyed the colonel's arm around Jennifer's shoulders. "Well, don't think I didn't see you complete your mission, girl. And extra credit for the second kiss."

"I was extra credit?" Cameron grinned.

Wanting to bury her face in her hands, she couldn't stop her face from flaming.


	4. Chapter 4

The group got into a comfortable pattern over the next few weeks. Each of them usually ate with Jennifer, making her feel welcome during her stay at the SGC. Jennifer had meetings upon meetings, going over mission reports with the IOA, members of the SGC, and infirmary.

Dr. Lam and her discussed the new antibiotics and healing methods she had learned so far on Atlantis, as well as pouring over pages of notes she had downloaded from the Ancient database.

She was getting a little tired of never seeing sunlight. With the exception of Vala, everyone else on base had their own house, apartment, or condo to escape to at night. Going with Sam and taking Vala out occasionally to shop or just lunch was actually something she began looking forward to, despite her constant nagging about getting Jennifer to get out more and have fun while she was here.

Hearing Vala teasing Samantha about a hot date the woman had tomorrow night, Jennifer enjoyed the friendly banter at dinner one night between her new found friends. Picking up that Sam had a date and was refusing to tell anyone who it was, her interest was peaked. Last time she talked with Sam, she had talked about being in a complicated relationship.

Vala, growing bored again, turned her attention to Jennifer. "I heard from Sam that your billiard man... what was his name again? Anyways, I heard you called him and went out last night without even telling me."

Jennifer reddened. Uncomfortable with talking in front of Daniel and Cameron, she nodded. "His name is Dan. He was nice and I promised to call him. It's no big deal, we just went to dinner. It was just something to do on a Friday night."

Cameron took a swig of his Sprite. For some reason, it seemed to bother him that the Doc was dating almost a practical stranger. Maybe he just felt that way because she was becoming a good friend that he enjoyed eating with occasionally or doing something like this on a Saturday night with. However, he didn't feel the same way about Carter. Not sure what to think about that, he tried to ignore the feeling. Striking up a conversation with Daniel, he tried to tune out the conversation.

Vala, with her unique voice, came through his conversation and he overheard her say she would've helped get Jennifer ready. "Um, no, Vala. I think I'm going to pick out my own clothes from now on. Last time, I froze, looked like Sandra Dee from Grease, and ended up almost getting drugged in the process."

"What is wrong with wearing something attractive? However, I'm loving the fact that you're wearing stuff that we bought a few weeks back instead of that drab clothing you first came here wearing. But take out that pony tail once in awhile, for pity's sake. A man likes long hair on a woman. I'll never forget," Vala said, leaning back, "one man I dated once love running his hands through my hair as he kissed me. He said it was what attracted him to me in the beginning."

Daniel, also losing interest in the conversation with Cam, chose that moment to listen to Vala. Knowing full well they had an audience, she went on. "And just in case, Doctor, next date you should tuck in that little number we got at Victoria's Sec-"

"Vala," Jennifer admonished, smacking the woman in the arm. "Seriously, it's not like that."

"Darn," Vala said, amused. "But did he kiss you at least?"

Cameron didn't need to be looking at Jennifer to know she was turning red.

"Vala," Daniel warned. "How about minding your own business?"

Instead, Vala ignored him and kept looking at Jennifer. "He did. Okay, spill it. On a scale of 1 to 10, you would have given him..."

Daniel shook his head in exasperation. Jennifer, however, knew she wouldn't let it go and decided to cave in. Holding up two fingers, she looked at Vala.

"A two?" Vala chocked. "Good God, he must have been terrible."

"Okay, Cam, are you just weirded out about this conversation, or is it just me? They seriously talk about stuff like this the next day?" Daniel asked.

Cameron just grunted. "I'm sure it's just a Vala thing."

Grinning at Cam, Vala leaned over and pinched his cheeks. "Don't worry, Colonel. I'm sure you rate at least an eight."

Not seeing anyone she knew well at lunch, Jennifer made her way over to a corner table. Feeling a bit like a high school girl in a new school without anyone to sit by, she brightened when Cameron walked into the lunch room. Hoping he'd take pity and sit by her, she was relieved to see him making his way over to her table.

"Hey," he drawled, sitting down. Looking at his food, he sighed. "I know I should appreciate the fact that I'm in America, and have food. Not many can say that and people are starving." He started picking at his meatloaf. "But is it too much to ask that this particular meal be banned from the SGC?"

Laughing, she happily at her own salad. "Sure beats a ton of food rations that we get in Atlantis." Sniffing at his food and poking it with her own fork, she cringed. "Okay, never mind. That's disgusting. Why don't you just get a salad?"

"Because I'm hungry and a salad won't do anything for me," he said, sighing. Resorting to eating the beef mixture in front of him, he brightened. "Hey, how about we get a group to go out for Thai for dinner tonight? And if anyone wants, we can do a movie at my place again. I know I have at least two or three new releases that came in my Netflix this week."

"Hmmm..." she said, finishing her salad. "Sounds like a plan. Let me know when we're leaving. I'll need a ride from someone. I never got around to setting up a car, and quite honestly, even though it's a pain on you guys to always give me a ride, I don't know if it's worth buying or renting a car if I'm mostly here and only for four months out of the year."

Cameron agreed. "Hey, it's not like you don't have a dozen or so people at your disposal to take you places. And we don't mind."

"If you say so," she said, feeling guilty.

When dinner time rolled around, they went through security and left the base. Deciding on taking two cars because the girls were going to stay the night at Sam's afterward, he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck as they were heading to their cars.

"Take me with you, Cameron. They're just going to talk medical stuff and I'll be bored," Vala pouted.

"Uh," Cameron said, panicky. "I promised to take Daniel." Seeing the scientist run to catch up with them, he was relieved.

"Daniel's going? Well, you would have thought he would've told me," Vala complained, sneaking around Cameron and jumping on Daniel's back, laughing. Turning back to Cameron, she winked. "Trade you Daniel for Jennifer. That way," she said, planting a kiss on Daniel's cheek from behind, "we can cuddle up in the back of Sam's car."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel started to untangle himself from the alien. Sensing he was distracted, Cameron grabbed Jennifer's arm and yanked her into the direction of his car. "Sounds good. See you there."

He opened the door for her and laughed as he slammed it. He took the duffel bag she had packed for Sam's and put it in the back. Looking back to hear Daniel yelling at Vala he would not sit in the back of Sam's SUV and neck with her, Cameron practically danced around into his car.

"Whew," he said grinning. "That was close."

Keller, amused at the situation, smiled back. "Glad I could help rescue you."

Minutes later, they pulled into the restaurant. Keller took pity on Daniel and sat next to Vala, deliberately forcing the woman to sit at the end and across from Samantha. Daniel sat across from her, obviously trying to put distance between himself and Vala, and Cameron took the last seat next to her.

Jennifer looked at the menu. Eating out, she thought, was one of the things she missed on Atlantis. She read through the menu and found her favorite dish.

"So," she joked to Cameron. "Are you getting medium?"

He snorted. "Heck, no. Mild plus is my maximum speed at this place. You?"

"Same. Or else I won't have any taste buds left in my mouth."

Their food came, along with a few pictures of water and rice. They dove in, not speaking as they enjoyed food not prepared in mass quantities with little taste like at the SGC.

"How is it?" Cameron murmured in her ear, mouth full.

"Shh..." she teased, grinning. "I'm having a moment." Chewing, she closed her eyes in pleasure. "This is amazing."

He laughed. "Any time you want to come back, I can give you a ride."

"How's tomorrow for lunch sounding?" Jennifer shot back, enjoying herself.

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned, mischievously. "But let's ditch the alien."

"Hey," Vala said, looking around Jennifer. "The alien has ears, you know. And darn good hearing."

Daniel and Samantha hushed her, trying to make sure the other tables around them didn't hear her outburst.

Once they were all finished, Vala surprised them all and decided to pay for the meal.

"What? It's not like I'm doing anything else with what I'm getting paid here on Eart- err base?" Vala reasoned, fascinated with the transaction of the girl swiping her check card. Signing her name with a flourish, she smiled.

This time during the walk to the cars, Daniel planted himself out of Vala's path and practically threw himself into Cam's car. Taking pity on Sam this time, she joined her and Vala.

"So you plan on seeing more of Dan while you're here?" Samantha said as she followed Cameron to his house.

Jennifer shook her head. "No. It just is too hard dating someone outside of Atlantis or the SGC. You can't tell them anything about your life and work. It's just too complicated." Cocking her head to the side, she sighed. "Added to the fact that I felt absolutely nothing after he kissed me."

Samantha laughed. "That bad, huh?" Pulling into Cameron's condo complex, they all got out of the car and headed into his home.

Since it was her second time over, she knew exactly where the movie goods were and went to help Cameron with the popcorn and drinks. Everyone had already taken seats, leaving Jennifer and Cameron together on a couch. Pulling down an armrest in between them, he set their drinks in and kicked back in the reclining chair built into the couch.

Halfway into the movie, Samantha began complaining that she didn't feel well. Concerned, Jennifer moved over and knelt beside her.

"What's going on, Sam?"

With her head back on the couch and hands clutching her stomach, she clenched her stomach. "My stomach. It's just cramping up." Sitting up, she put her hand to her head. "I feel dizzy, too."

Jennifer looked around, seeing Cameron pause the movie. "Anyone else feel sick?"

They all shook their heads.

Helping Samantha up, she suddenly turned a shade of green.

Recognizing the signs, she grabbed her arm. "Bathroom. Now." They hurried and just made it. Patting her friend's back in sympathy, she waited until Sam was done and then ran some cool water for her. Splashing it on her face, Samantha moaned.

"Can someone just take me home? I think I'll feel better there."

Nodding, Jennifer called out to Vala to help with Sam. She sat her in a chair, asking Daniel if he wouldn't mind driving Sam home and then circling back to pick Vala and her up so that Sam could lay down in the back seat.

"Not a problem," Daniel said. Vala during this ordeal was helpful and had Cameron bring a wet wash cloth for Sam's face.

"I'll go and sit in the back with her," Vala offered, helping Daniel with her. "Jennifer, we'll come back for you. No need for us all to go."

They were gone before she could protest. Jennifer stood beside Cameron as they watched their friends help Sam to the car and drive off. Suddenly feeling awkward being alone with Cameron, she looked at him. "I'm sorry. I should have just gone with them."

"Nonsense. How about we finish the movie?" Cameron said, feeling a little off himself. He didn't want to mention it, but toward the end of the movie he was sweating.

"Doc," he said, slumping in the chair he had moved to. "I think I may have a touch of what Sam has."

Glad he had brought her duffel bag in, she grabbed her travel medical kit that was ingrained in her to bring along where ever she went. "Tell me what hurts." Feeling his forehead, he didn't feel warm.

"Stomach. Just a cramping sensation. Dizzy. And a headache." Miserable, Cameron laid down.

Yanking up his shirt, Jennifer pressed her stethoscope around her neck and the end on his chest. Listening to his heart, she counted the beats, trying to ignore the feeling of the taught muscles her hands were feeling. Shaking her head, she looked at him.

"It could be a few things, but I'm leaning toward saying it's the flu or food poisoning." Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the SGC. The medical team on hand said there were no reports of an illness on the base. While she dialed Daniel's number, Cameron moaned and got up, weaving his way into the bathroom. Hearing him sick, she waited near the door if he needed her.

"Bad news, Jen," Daniel said in pain. "I've got whatever Sam's got. I don't think I can drive like this and Vala doesn't know how to anyways. You're going to have to have Cam drive you back to the SGC. I may be staying here tonight."

Jennifer sighed. "That's the thing, Daniel. Cameron's sick too."

"What do you think it is?"

Thinking, Jennifer began going through the night. "Daniel, what did you and Sam have to eat?"

"Shrimp," he said, moaning. "Oh God, I need to go." He hung up on her.

Remembering Cameron had shrimp as well, she found a phone book by the desk in the office he set up in the spare dining room near the entrance and dialed the number to the restaurant. Identifying herself as a doctor, Jennifer asked if anyone else had reported being sick. The manager confirmed that there had been another call a few minutes ago and that they would be working with the health department to identify the source of the problem. Telling the man her guess regarding the shrimp, she heard Cameron get out of the bathroom and collapse on the bed.

Feeling a little awkward entering his bedroom, she tapped on the wall to let him know she was coming in. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," Cameron complained. "Like there's something eating out the inside of my stomach." He was white as a sheet and had shed his shirt in the bathroom. "I was drenched in sweat one minute ago and now I feel cold."

Unable to resist looking at him, completely naked from the waist up, she cleared her throat before talking. "Umm, the restaurant is still checking on it, but it looks like it's food poisoning. The shrimp," she explained. "Daniel and Sam are both sick at her house." She had him direct her to his sweat pants and t-shirts. Jen helped him sit up, she pulled the shirt over his head and let him finish.

"Can you get your belt and pants?" She said, face flaming.

He sighed. "You know, this would be a whole lot less awkward if we were in the infirmary instead of my bedroom." Feeling another wave of pain, he rolled to his side.

"Here," she said quickly, undoing his belt and button to his pants. "Vala's going to stay at Sam's with them for the night. I'll stay here and call for a ride later once I see you're okay for sure. I'll put the pants next to you and you can pull them on."

Nodding, he grabbed them and waited until she shut the door. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. _Nice. You have a drop dead gorgeous doctor personally attending to you and you can't even function._

A few minutes later, she returned with a small glass of water and a wash cloth. Wiping his head, he closed his eyes. "You're really good at this nurse thing," he said, wincing how it sounded. "That didn't come out right. Sorry."

Smiling, she helped him sit up and drink. "You feel sick anymore?"

Shaking his head, he laid back down. "No. Just tired."

"The best thing for you is rest. And take a few sips now and then of this water I'll leave next to you." Walking around the bed and adjusting the covers, she looked at him. "It's almost midnight. Do you mind if I just stay here? You should be fine, but I just don't want to drag someone all the way out here to pick me up. Daniel can drive me in the morning once he's feeling better."

"Make yourself at home," he said, eyes drooping. After she left, he was sleeping soundly within minutes.

Meanwhile, Jennifer cleaned up the family room and washed the dishes for him. Seeing a book on the desk in the den, she read the back. Checking to see if Cameron needed anything, she smiled when she saw him sleeping with his mouth hanging open with his arm across his forehead. Tucking the blankets around his body, she left the room and located her duffel bag. Regretting that she only brought an over-sized cotton, older fashioned sleep shirt and no bottoms for Sam's get together, she tip toed into his room and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants in his drawer. Changing into them, she made herself comfortable on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron awoke the next day to the sounds of the shower running. Groaning, he rolled over. Running through the events of the night, he remembered Jennifer saying something about staying the night and watching him. Swinging his legs over the bed, he slowly got up. Feeling steadier, and most importantly not having the urge to empty the contents of his stomach, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Pulling on a t-shirt since it looked like he shed the one he was wearing last night at some point, he attempted to comb his hair and then gave up. Just like it did when he was a kid, his hair stuck up in every direction possible. Hearing the shower turn off, he decided to wait on his own shower and make sure she didn't need anything.

It felt strange having her stay the night. They were not a couple, obviously, but were friends at the least. It was different than having Daniel over, that's for sure.

The door to the bathroom opened. Jennifer came out, wet hair neatly combed to the sides of her face and wearing an over sized night shirt. Her bare feet and legs tip toed out quietly. When she turned and saw him, she shrieked and in the process dropped her toiletry bag. Bending down to get it, he caught the sight of the hem rising on her shirt.

"Sorry!" She apologized, looking a little uncomfortable. "I thought you'd sleep more so I decided to take a quick shower. I think I was in there longer than I thought."

Recovering, he concentrated his gaze on her face. "It's little nicer than the water pressure at the SGC, huh?" Cameron teased. "Teal'C said the same thing when he bunked here one night."

Her face reddened more. "Umm... I'll just get dressed. I have my bag in the den."

Scurrying off to get it, he smiled. She talked fast when she was nervous, and her movements followed the speed of her speech.

"Oh, wow. What a doctor I am," she said, kneeling next to her duffel to pull out some clothes. "How are you feeling today? You look better, that's for sure."

Trying to not watch her, especially since she was doing a lot of bending, he walked into the kitchen. "Feeling almost normal... Actually, now that I'm moving around, a little hungry. Is that weird?"

He heard her muffled voice, guessing she was searching for something. Getting a glimpse of a lacy white bra, he quickly turned and tried to remember where he kept the coffee. It was obvious his brain was not working.

"No," she said. "When I was a kid, I would have terrible migraines. As soon as I would throw up, I would be able to eat a full meal within a few minutes afterward. Some people are just like that."

Making coffee, he kept himself busy. He opened the fridge, inventorying the contents. Grocery shopping was a definite priority today. Feeling his stomach rumble, he spied an opened box of pancake mix. Happy to see it was the kind that just needed water, he poked his head around the door. "Feel like pancakes?"

She grinned. "Absolutely. Why don't you shower and I'll take care of it?"

"You're a guest," he said. "I'm not going to make you cook."

Rolling her eyes, she flew by him and closed the bathroom door, still talking through it. "Cam, I'm not a guest. I'm just here because you were sick last night... added to the fact I didn't have a car and Daniel couldn't pick me up. Just shower. It'll be ready by the time you get out."

Agreeing, he walked into his room. Still finding the situation a little out of the ordinary, he admitted to himself that he liked having her here. _Careful,_ he thought. _Don't go reading too much into this. She's gone in another month._

After she got dressed, she found a skillet and began making the pancakes. The aroma of the butter hitting the pan made her stomach rumble, reminding her that she typically was an earlier riser and would have already ate by now. The urge to sleep in after staying up later than usual with him had obviously won, on top of her epic long shower.

Jennifer found the plates and utensils and set the table. Hearing the shower turn off, she remembered that she had neatly folded the borrowed pants from last night and left them in the bathroom she had used. Grabbing them, she headed into his open bedroom. Just as she was laying them on his dresser, Cameron opened the door, letting a wave of steam into the room. Clutching a towel at his waist, his head was turned so that he couldn't see her. Panicking, she hurried out of the room, but not before raking her eyes over his bare chest. Heart in her throat, she fanned her face on her way back to the kitchen. _Holy good God, that man is drop dead gorgeous. _

A few minutes later, her face had returned to its normal color and she was no longer feeling the need to hyperventilate. He stepped into the room, shirt on, a little to her disappointment, and was wearing jeans, feet left bare. It was funny to see him not in uniform still, despite going out with him a few times without him wearing it.

She brought the pancakes to the table, along with butter and syrup. Pouring them glasses of water since there was no juice or milk in the fridge, they sat down.

"Your stomach handling this OK?" Jennifer asked, reaching over for the butter.

"Actually, yeah. I'm starving," he replied, looking around. "Man, I could get used to this. Breakfast is ready and I didn't have to do a thing. Now I know why all my friends are married." Grinning, he dumped some syrup on his pancakes. "Sorry, was that as incredibly sexist as it sounded coming out of my mouth?"

She laughed. "Yes, but you're forgiven. As long as you would return the favor to your wife, there's nothing wrong with that statement."

They both dug in. When Cameron finished, he emptied the contents of his glass. Forming an idea in his head, he cocked his head. "So, have you talked with Daniel today?"

Nodding, she still worked on her pancakes. Finishing chewing, she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "He sent me a text this morning. They're still sick over there, believe it or not. But thinking back, I think they all had a full shrimp dinner and you had a combo of seafood. They're probably still going to feel it through the afternoon."

Wincing, he sat back. "Glad I escaped that. Not to sound like a baby, but that was about the worst pain in my stomach I've ever felt in my life." He was silent for a moment. "So, what plans did you have for today? It's Sunday, so you're not on the schedule today, right?"

She shook her head. "No, but my plan was to call for a ride after breakfast so you can enjoy your Sunday. I'm sure you're busy."

"Yeah, negative on the busy. Actually, I was hoping you'd stick around. Grocery shopping is my least favorite chore. If you want to have pity on me, seeing as I'm still recovering…" he grinned at her. "How about until Daniel or Sam can pick you up?"

Surprised he wanted to hang out with her, she nodded. "I'm in no hurry to get back. Being above ground is a nice change. I'm not used to working in a room with no windows."

They cleaned up from breakfast and he quickly scribbled down a shopping list. Headed out the door, they traveled to the store and chatted on the way.

"You know what would've made the pancakes even better?" she thought aloud. "Pecans. Growing up, we had a fantastic breakfast place that served incredible waffles and pancakes with pecans baked in them. And whipped cream."

Looking at her, he grinned. "Now you're talking my language." He drove for a minute. "How do you feel about homemade pecan pie?"

"Don't tease," she said, seriously. "Where can we get some?"

He pulled out his cell phone. "My mom has my grandmother's recipe. It's to die for. How about I call her and we pick up the ingredients? We can make it this afternoon while we wait for them."

Dialing while at a stop sign, he put the phone down and began the hands-free mode. "Mom? Hey, what are you up to?" Smiling at hearing his conversation with his mother, she looked out the window. After a few minutes, he asked her to look up the ingredients for him. "No, I'm not busy. But are you? I can call you back. We're on the way to the store right now." He paused, listening. "A woman... mom, she's a friend of mine. No, mother, she's incredible ugly. Lots of warts on her nose, patches of hair missing. She's a mess." Earning a slap in the arm from Jennifer, he grinned over at her. Her heart about skipped a beat when the full force of the smile hit him.

While driving the rest of the way, he told her about the food poisoning they had endured at the restaurant and how Jennifer had stayed to make sure he was okay last night. "No, mom, it's not like that. Do you realize she can hear my end of this conversation?" He sighed. "She's a doctor. Yes. No, she's just visiting for a few months on my base. No, I can't. I'm driving. Jen can write it down. Mom, okay, but behave." He handed Jennifer the phone. "She has the recipe, but she'll email that. Mind writing the ingredients down for me?" He handed her a pen from a compartment and a piece of paper.

"Sure," she said, brightly. "Hi Mrs. Mitchell. Yes, don't worry. I slapped him for that. Yeah, I felt sorry for him and told him I would help him shop this morning. Yup, I'm ready." She scribbled down the recipe.

Glancing at it while he parked, he squinted. "Can you read that?"

"Shh.." she reprimanded, swatting at his hand. Writing down the rest, she covered the mouthpiece. "I'll rewrite it once we park." Uncovering it, she listened and then smiled. "No, he's doing better now. Just a bad batch of shrimp. Luckily, he didn't eat much of it like our friends did. He even ate a few pancakes this morning." A few minutes later, she rewrote the list and they headed into the store. She whispered to him. "How about I get this stuff and you get the things you need from your list. Meet you at the registers when we're done?"

"My mom still talking?"

"Yes. And promising to tell me some stories about you growing up. Now go," Jennifer said, racing off with his phone. He heard her laugh. "No way. That's something I can hold over his head the next time he tells someone I'm wart infested."

Shaking his head, he started on his list. Secretly, it pleased him that Jennifer had instantly clicked with his mother. Being a boy from Kansas, family was important to him. Thinking back, he never brought home any of his girlfriends after college. And since stationed at the SGC, he simply hadn't had time or the energy to begin a relationship. It took him a moment to catch himself. _What am I talking about? She's not my girlfriend, so why do I care if she's getting along with my mom?"_

Meanwhile, Jennifer sailed through the store. Almost finished with her list, she enjoyed talking with his mother. "No, I'm single." She smiled as the woman began to feel her out. She could tell his mother was trying to figure any potential relationship with Cam. "No, no hopes of beginning one soon. It's complicated." Walking toward the register, she listened to the woman talk about her own marriage to Cam's dad. "That sounds incredible. No, my dad's single. My mom died when I was younger." Touched by the woman's sympathy, she saw an empty chair near the register and sat with her basket of items. "No, dad and I got by okay. He's all I have, though. No family nearby, except for a few out of state we rarely see. I see him a few times a year. Not nearly enough." Spying Cameron walking toward her, she smiled. Mouthing "you're mom is a sweetheart," he nodded. Taking her groceries, he stepped in line, paid, while she still talked with his mom. "No, we're on our way back. Yes, I will. No, he's being a gentleman right now. Opening the door to the car as we speak. Okay, I promise. Here's Cam."

Taking the phone back from her, he talked with his mom for a few minutes on their drive back. "Yes, mom. No, I'm not seeing anyone." Laughing, Jennifer could hear the woman through his receiver saying how nice Jennifer was and he shouldn't let her get away. "Mom, we'll talk later. Because she's sitting right here probably listening to you. Okay. I love you too. Tell Dad I said hi. Okay. Bye."

Sighing, he turned off the phone. "And now you've met my mother."

She laughed. "Don't complain. She's wonderful. Wish I could meet her."

Pleased at her words, he looked at her. "A little meddlesome regarding her son's love life, but overall, she's pretty incredible." He told her about how involved she had been in his life growing up, from boy scouts to his desire to join the Air Force later on in life. He found himself telling her about his dad's accident, which left him paralyzed, and how he received the injuries while serving in the Air Force himself.

"I read your file," she said, turning to him. "You spent some time out of commission yourself. It said short of a miracle, there was no hope of you regaining use of your legs."

He rested his head back on the seat. "It's not something I want to relive, but yes, the doctors told me there was slim to no chance of walking again. But seeing my dad so upset when it happened, it drove me to work every day at regaining my strength and proving everyone wrong. A year later, I was walking and then another year later, I was full time in active duty again."

"And now you lead SG-1," she murmured. "Pretty incredible story."

Arriving back at his condo, he gathered the groceries while she grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"I'm not going to lie," he said, setting things down. "I oddly feel like I'm married today."

She chuckled. Checking her phone to see if Daniel called, she turned to him. "Scaring you, fly boy?"

Cameron walked to the fridge to put the cold items away. "No, actually not at all."

Surprised at his answer, she glanced at him. Brushing it aside, she began looking for where he stored his flour. "Ever think about it?"

He paused. "A little. I mean, I'd love to have a family. Especially kids. But putting someone through wondering if I'm coming back the next day with the job hazards we have.... I just don't know if it would be fair."

He poured them each a glass of water and began munching on an apple. "You?"

She sat at the table. "I don't know. I've only been in one relationship, way back in college, so the idea of actually getting married seems unreal, considering there's been no one I've had that serious of a relationship with. But oddly enough, I would hope it would be with someone who respected and understood what I do for a living. It would probably have to be someone from Atlantis, since I live there for most of the year. But there's no one."

She paused. "But you know what my dad once told me? He said the years he spent with my mom were the most wonderful of his entire life. Even though their time together was short, he said he would do it over again in a heartbeat. Just like the age old question... would you rather have found a love of a lifetime, only to have it short lived, or never experience real love in your life? It makes sense, as hard as it may be."

Blushing, she covered her face with her hands. "Sorry, I ramble a lot."

"No," he said, leaning toward her. "I've never thought of it that way."

Jumping, her cell phone went off and she went to answer it. "Daniel? How are you guys feeling? Good. So Vala never got sick? That's a relief. Really?" She looked at Cameron, grabbing his shirt. Jaw dropping, she mouthed "Oh my gosh."

Mouthing back "What?" Cameron waited for her to answer.

"Daniel, that's incredible sweet. So you and Vala..."

Shocked, Cameron's own jaw dropped. "What?" He mouthed, making her giggle and cover her mouth. Listening, she held up her finger. "Okay. Well, yeah, we'll be here. Yeah, I'm still here. No, I didn't go back. Cam was bad and I slept over. No, Daniel," she rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Cam's mom. No, I didn't meet her. Just talked with her on the phone. Okay, here he is."

Covering her mouth and bursting out with laughter, she whispered to him. "I'm pretty sure pigs are flying outside. He said Vala stayed by his side all night. And that they had a long talk. Looks like we have pair of love birds on our hands."

Still in shock, Cameron went into the living room and sat down. "Buddy, am I hearing this right? No, I'm happy for you. It's just a little unexpected. Yeah, we're here. Just got back from the store. Sure. In a few hours? Okay. Jen and I can whip up some soup and crackers, how about that?" He glanced at her, questioning himself. Opening his cabinets, he located a few cans of soup and gave her the thumbs up sign. "How's Sam? Okay, good to hear. See you then." Pressing "end," he looked at her. "Now hat's just weird. I know she always flirted with him, but to see him reciprocate?"

Sitting down next to him, she tucked her legs under herself. "Hmm... I have a feeling your missions will be a little different now. Wonder if they'll end up getting married?"

He paused. "Wow, little Vala's and Daniel's running around the SGC. Scary. Okay, is it pie time?"

"Just how good of a cook are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Err... following a recipe shouldn't be that hard, right?" He maneuvered his way around the question.

"Oh boy," she said. "Didn't you mom say she would email the directions?"

"Yeah," he responded, getting up. "Want to check my email for me in the den while I pull out the ingredients? Login and password are already put in... just press the email tab on the browser."

Nodding, she stood up. She wandered into the den and booted up his computer. While she waited, she noticed everything was pretty neat and orderly on his desk. A few photos of an older looking couple adorned the shelf above the monitor. She assumed it was his parents. Remembering her conversation with the woman, she grinned.

Logging into his email, she saw his mother's name attached to an email. "Cam, you really need to check this more often. You have 254 new messages."

Scanning the email, she looked to see if the printer was hooked up. Copying and pasting the directions into a word document, she pressed print. Going back to the original email, she scanned the directions, catching a personal note from his mother. _Cameron, this girl sounds nice. And I looked her up on google. Definitely a looker and a smart one at that. Think about what I told you. Your father and I are patiently waiting for grandkids._

Blushing, she closed the email.

"Not that it's not cute, but how many times can one person blush on a daily basis?" Cameron said, leaning in the doorway and staring at her. "And what could have caused that? All you've done is read an email." Pausing, he stopped, leaning over her and opening the email. Scanning it, he sighed. "Shouldn't be surprised. Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I should be flattered. A little weirded out, but flattered. So, how about some pie?"


	6. Chapter 6

It started out innocently enough. By some form of miracle, they combined their wits to finish the pie. Remnants of the trial crust was tucked into the trash. The second attempt turned out decent enough. After the crust challenge, the rest of the pie came together quite nicely, once they both figured out they had to focus rather than talk and tease throughout the process.

For Jennifer, it was hard not to bring up a few key items his mother had brought up in the conversation earlier on the phone. Figuring she'd save some of those items for the future, she laughed to herself remembering what Mrs. Mitchell had told her on the phone.

Cameron, after they'd finished and set the pie in the oven, felt quite energized. And mischievous. Eying all of the leftover flour on the counters, he peaked a glance over at her. She was laughing about something, which he had a feeling was something his mother mentioned earlier. Try as he might, he couldn't pry anything out of her after they made a commitment to focus and tackle the pie together.

"It's funny," he drawled out, beginning to wipe the flour into a neat pile on the counter. "I ended up wearing a ton of this stuff, but you don't have a speck on you."

She grinned. "Doctors are notorious for cleaning as we go, so I didn't end up getting as dirty as you. Don't worry, Cam, we can't all be perfect," Jennifer said, teasing him shamefully out of the corner of her eyes.

"Really?" he said, challenging her with a look. "Well, little miss perfect baker," Cameron continued to walk toward her, backing her into the counter so she couldn't escape. Jennifer's eyes widened and then narrowed when she saw his intentions. Opening up his fists, he looked her straight in the eye and rubbed his fingers laden with flour across her cheekbones and, as an afterthought, on the tip of her nose. "Hmmm.... cute. That should knock you down a notch."

Calmly wiping her face with her sleeve with one arm, she smiled sweetly at him. "Please... you think I didn't see that coming from a mile away." Raising her own fist, she opened up her palm and roughly rubbed the contents of the flour onto his shirt that she had just grabbed while her back was turned to Cameron. Not quite a hand print, it left marks resembling a clutched hand across his chest. Laughing at his shocked expression, she ducked under his arm and ran away from him.

"Doctor," he said menacingly. "This," he paused, grabbing a handful of flour, "means war." Running toward her, he grinned when she shrieked and moved around the table. Like children, he chased her around the chairs, laughing at her shrieks. Finally catching up to her, he quickly ran his hands down her back, making hand prints all over her. Holding her in place, he put the rest in her hair. She was a mess. Laughing hysterically, they both didn't notice the doorbell ringing.

"Knock knock," Daniel called out, then stopping when he saw them rolling on the ground, gasping for breath. He could see Jennifer trying to wrestle Cam to the ground, running her flour caked hands into his hair and on his face. Vala, who had run into Daniel when he abruptly stopped, stood there trying to sort out what was happening.

Looking surprised at the doorway, Cam and Jen paused for a full second before each scrambling up and dusting the powder off themselves. Still grinning, they looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Hey guys," Cameron called out, sending them a wide smile. "Feeling better, Jackson?"

"Hmmm?" Daniel responded, still amused at their appearance. "Oh, much, thanks. So what's going on here?"

"Nothing," Jennifer said, hiding a smile. "Why?" Then she walked over, pretending to begin cleaning up the mess. Instead, she placed both hands into a pile of flour, walked up to Cameron, whose back was to her, and slapped him on the back, making a nice, large hand print. "Oh, we got a little carried away with the clean up."

Vala picked up on the teasing, and for a better term, flirtation, between the two. "Cameron," she murmured. "It looks like the doctor had her hands all over you." Pointing out the hand prints, she grinned. "But now that I'm looking at her, it seems you returned the favor as well."

Blushing furiously, Jennifer teasingly muttered "In his dreams" and began cleaning the kitchen.

"What was that, Dr. Keller?" Cameron cocked his head in her direction.

Lowering her face and looking up at him under her eye lashes, she smiled innocently. "Nothing. How about we make that soup we promised while the pie is cooking?"

Deliberately walking slowly over to Jen, he cornered her, reached around and opened the cabinet to get to the soup. "In my dreams, huh?" he murmured, even though Vala and Daniel had moved to the other room and sat down. With the soup in one hand, the other blocking her exit from the corner of the counter, he stared at her.

Suddenly embarrassed at her bold flirtation, she felt her face burning and stepped aside when he finally moved away. Luckily, Vala entered the room.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked. "I'm getting used to playing the humble servant and nurse."

Still looking at Jennifer, Cameron's mouth turned up. "No, thanks. Why don't you both go relax? I can take care of it." He turned the burner on, dumped the soup cans in a pan, and began warming them up.

"I'm going to clean up this mess that somehow got onto me," Jennifer said, recovering. She brushed the flour at her clothes.

Vala began looking her over. "It's everywhere. Even in your hair and eyelashes. You're going to have to shower to get all of that out, which should be interesting. It's not going to make dough in your hair, right?"

"Yes, my head will become an instant bread machine, Vala. Anyway, I'll be fine," she said. "Besides, I only have one more set of clothes. My uniform for tomorrow in case we stayed at Sam's another night."

"You can borrow some of mine," Cam said over his shoulder. "Just go in my closet."

"If your clothes fit me, I'll shoot myself," Jennifer replied. "I'll just wear the pants I borrowed from you last night. I had to roll the waist up a few times, but they held up."

"There are sweat shirts hanging up in the closet, too," he called over.

Vala followed her, going into Cam's closet while Jennifer showered for the second time that day. As she stood in his shower, she smiled and realized how much fun she was having with them. Well, if she was honest, she would admit that much had to do with her time spent with Cameron.

It had been a long time since she had just relaxed and had fun with friends. On Atlantis, they all tried their best to have the occasional movie or game night. But there was always a sense of awareness that at any moment, there could be threat imposed on the city. During her stay on Atlantis, there had been attacks, serious illnesses... everyone was always on alert. It was a combination of being isolated and secluded, tucked away from everything and anything that was familiar to the expedition, as well as the threat of the wraith attacking always hanging over their head.

Finishing, she towel dried off and opened the door, peaking out to see if Vala had set clothes out for her. Spying them on the doorknob, grabbed for them and retreated back into the shower to put them on. The pants, t-shirt, and sweatshirt hung loose on her frame, but it would do. She walked out to rejoin the group, catching Cameron's eye. It felt strangely wonderful wearing his clothes. With her hair dripping wet for the second time that day, she sighed. Jen guessed she didn't really look all that fashionable right now.

"You really need a hair dryer," she muttered.

"Why? Thinking of making this a habit, doctor?" Vala asked innocently.

Daniel snorted. "Walked into that one, Jen."

Cameron remained silent. Truth be told, she looked adorable. In her uniform, she looked like the competent doctor he knew she was, but right now… she looked incredible draped in his oversized clothing. If it wasn't for Vala and Daniel, Cam knew full well that he wouldn't have been able to resist walking over to her and kissing her.

After dinner and several slices of pecan pie, they passed the time by playing cards. Vala proved to be a quick study. The next thing Daniel knew, it was almost 11 p.m. and they still hadn't started off for the base.

"Ugh," he said, standing. "We better get back." Daniel noticed Cameron's look of disappointment. _Hmmm... _Daniel looked from Cam to Jennifer. She too kept glancing at his friend. _This is getting more and more interesting._" Or," he continued. "We could just stay here until the morning, unless you mind, Cam?"

"No," Cam replied, trying to act nonchalant. "The girls can each have a bed. I have a guest room set up, finally. You and I can take the couches."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"Wait until you try it out before saying that," Cameron said, fully realizing he could be mistaken for flirting, especially when Vala cleared her throat. "When's the last time you slept in a real bed?"

She still shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm a doctor. I can sleep anywhere."

"Well," Vala said, standing. "I'll let you three decide where Goldilocks is sleeping. And yes, I have no life. I've even read your Earth fairy tales on the internet. Good night," she stood up, finding the guest room and shut the door.

"Daniel," Cam said in a low voice as Jennifer returned some dishes to the kitchen. "If I'm understanding all of this correctly, I have no problem with you and Vala..." Unable to finish, Daniel grinned.

"Yeah, hmmm... well, sounds like a good idea. You and Jen can work out who gets the couch, then?"

Cameron nodded, watching Daniel retreat into the room Vala had just entered.

Jennifer walked back into the room, looking around for Daniel. "What's going on?" She watched him pull out a thick quilt and pillow from the closet.

"Well, Daniel's gone and bunking with Vala," Cam said. "And I'm blocking that visual out of my mind, so no talking about it. If you're not planning on taking up my offer with a real bed, then I'm staying out here as well."

Jennifer huffed. "Cam, I'll be fine. Just go, get some sleep." She settled herself on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. Wrapping the quilt over her, she snagged the pillow he had set down.

Cameron wasn't having that. Walking into his room to get another pillow, he laid down on the other side of the L-shaped couch, covering himself with the other half of the long quilt. Their feet were almost touching.

"Seriously? Are you that stubborn?" Jennifer sat up, frowning at him.

"Yes. Same goes to you."

He turned on the TV, putting on the most boring thing he could find. Finding a station playing 24 hour weather coverage, he set down the remote. "This should put us right to sleep."

Laughing, she laid back down. Not realizing how tired she was, Jennifer curled up in a ball and surrounded herself in blankets. Within a few minutes, she nodded off.

As soon as he heard her heavy breathing, Cam sat up and checked on her. Satisfied she was sleeping, he turned off the TV and went into his room. Glad he changed the sheets earlier that day since he'd been sick the previous night, he turned down the covers and then returned to her sleeping form. Pushing back the quilt, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

She felt good in his arms. He walked slowly to his room, almost wishing she was awake so he could see her eyes up close. The first thing he'd noticed about her on base was her incredibly long eye lashes. Not trying to kid himself anymore, Cam realized that the woman in his arms was gradually becoming more important to him. He knew it wasn't all just physical attraction. In the past few weeks, he'd snuck a peak at mission reports with her name on it and read about the contributions she'd made on missions and as the CMO of Atlantis. Spending this time with her since she returned to Earth had him wanting more. The problem still stood in front of him, though. In another two months, she'd return to Atlantis. Not to mention that he wasn't sure if she was having the same feelings as he did; yet her recent shy glances and flirtation gave him some indication that she returned the interest.

Gently setting her down, he brushed her wavy hair from her cheek and then pulled back the covers. Spying her eyes fluttering open, he tried to retreat quickly.

"Cam?" She said sleepily, already incredibly comfortable in the large bed. She felt the soft, flannel sheets and clean scent of the pillow case. "What am I doing in your bed?" Not fully awake, he smiled when she turned over and burrowed into the sheets. Assuming she was sleeping again and wouldn't fight, he closed the door until it was almost fully shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Life returned back to normal the Monday they all returned to the SGC. Jennifer was requested in several meetings, both on and off the base. She assisted in two surgeries with Dr. Lam when an SGC team returned back from a nasty battle. Those working in the infirmary had become grateful for the young doctor's presence on base. It was convenient to have someone on hand with the knowledge, skill, and most importantly, the clearance level required to handle such medical matters.

SG-1 became slammed with back to back missions, mostly involving warning worlds of the Ori and their methods of gaining trust then increasing their threats to those who resisted. They came back mostly unscathed, but also gained several new allies in the process.

When Jennifer had come up to her one month mark of being back on Earth, she didn't feel as homesick for Atlantis and admitted that her new friendships at the SGC had a lot to do with her feeling more and more at home there. Vala's boldness grew on her. She grew even fonder of Samantha, who was constantly at her side in meetings and voicing her praise of the young doctor. Even General O'Neil was becoming a friend, which Jennifer had discovered had a difficult time keeping his attention off of Carter whenever she was in his presence. Happy that the news of his upcoming retirement would free them from the regulation of not dating, she teased Samantha relentlessly.

After their weekend together, Cameron and Jennifer's relationship had changed significantly. They were growing closer as friends, but it didn't stop blatant flirtations they continued to give each other in those few weeks. Daniel and Vala ignited a few conversations, with reminders of how Jennifer woke up that morning unwilling to get out of bed. They brought up the fact that she kept talking over and over how she had not slept that well in years. Getting her off the hook, Cameron said she could house sit if he was off-world any time and even gave her a key, which sent Vala into hysterical laughter. Even though she still hadn't taken up his offer, she was tempted.

The only down side to her time spent at the SGC was her continuing drive to work at a faster, longer pace than anyone expected her to work. Dr. Lam voiced her concerns, noticing she had dark circles under her eyes and had dropped a few pounds.

Pulling her into her office, she sat Jennifer down.

"Okay," she said in her rough, no holds barred way of talking. "Here's the thing. You're making me look bad. You're making everyone look bad. Is this how hard you work on Atlantis?"

Jennifer shrugged, then finally admitting it was. "I just like to be busy. When you live where you work, it's hard to stop. And it's not like I have any hobbies. What do you want me to do? Join a knitting group?"

Dr. Lam laughed, surprising Jennifer. It wasn't that she didn't like the SGC doctor. They had quite a bit in common. But she was an extremely closed, private person who rarely showed her human side. And friendliness. But as far as a devoted, talented doctor, she was the real deal.

"Then I'll make it an order. Friday through Sunday. You're to leave the base. I don't care where you go. Hotel. Friend's house. Wisconsin, even. Just leave. And get some sleep and a little sun. Pretty soon, they'll be casting you for the movie _Twilight._"

"What movie?" Jennifer asked, scrunching her nose.

Dr. Lam just sighed. "Girl, you really do need to get a life."

Taking Cameron's key out of her purse, she let herself in to his condo. Jennifer wasn't surprised that it was basically pretty neat, other than a small stack of junk mail on a counter he'd yet to sort through. It felt weird to be here when he wasn't. Cameron and SG-1 were on a mission, set to arrive back later Sunday night. It worked out perfect for her. She could get out of the SGC and catch up on some rest.

Her arms were heavy with bags. She'd stopped off at the grocery store, not wanting to eat his food. Jennifer began putting her items away. Mouth watering, she pulled a plate out and scooped the take out Chinese food she had picked up on her way to his condo. Another bag held the movies she had rented, which Samantha had kindly added to Jennifer to her account since she no longer had a local driver's license.

She could only eat about a third of the food from the carry out container. The sweet and sour chicken had been delicious, and now she was looking forward to leftovers tomorrow. She remembered seeing a DVD player attached to Cam's wall mounted TV in his room. Quickly cleaning up and changing into her pajamas, she settled in his bed for a marathon of movies. First up, _The Dark Knight. _

Cringing at Heath Ledger's character, she cursed the movie rental employee for recommending the movie or at least not warning her it was totally creepy to watch on your own. As the movie rolled on, Jennifer had her knees to her chest, looking around and began to imagine hearing things outside the bedroom. The covers were up to her chest. When the movie ended, she admitted it'd been very well written and was horrified at Heath Ledger's character, seeing why the movie clerk had said it was the best movie he'd ever acted in.

Wide awake now, she glanced at the clock. It was 1 a.m. There was no way she was going to sleep now. Wishing for a drink but too terrified out to leave the room, she made sure her cell phone was on next to her in bed. Knowing full well she was acting ridiculous, Jennifer felt comforted knowing the device was there in case a mad man jumped into the room. Figuring she may as well watch another movie, she put in _Twilight._ The clerk had assured her it was not scary, but a modern day love story about a young woman who falls in love with a vampire. Wanting to see what the hype about the movie was after seeing all the movie posters in the video store and merchandise, she was shocked to find herself pulled in to the story. Feeling a little silly about getting wrapped up in a teenage drama, Jennifer finished the movie and found herself nodding off. Turning off the TV, she laid back in the bed, sighing at how comfortable she felt and wishing she could get a bed like this delivered to the SGC. Being it was king sized, she doubted it. Cam must have changed the sheets again since she had spent the night the last time. The girl in her sighed at the thick, luxurious high thread count surrounding her. He either got them from his mother or was a very informed male who appreciated a good night's sleep. Drifting off, she fell into a deep sleep.

Cameron walked up to his condo the next morning, unaware he had a house guest. Their mission had gone sour. The supposed ally they had on the planet was instead a weak, feeble old man who'd called up the Ori as soon as they set foot on the planet. Narrowly escaping, Cameron and his team made it back to the gate with little to no trouble, thanks to the man's wife, who hadn't bought the religion like her husband.

They arrived back last night. Since it had been too late to go home, Cam bunked at the SGC. He couldn't sleep in, so he figured he may as well go home since he had the rest of the weekend off. He quietly opened the door, knowing the neighbor's dog would hear him and go off on a barking rampage, setting off the rest of the complex's dog's, and earning him glares from neighbors who wanted to sleep in on their Saturday's off.

Nothing seemed odd to him as he set his mail down from the last few days on top of the growing pile on his counter. Kicking off his shoes, he carried the groceries he'd picked up on his way home to the counter. Opening the fridge, he frowned. Inside was a quart of milk and a few other random items he knew he hadn't purchased. The cleaning lady, maybe? Giving up on the fact he was rarely home to clean, he'd recently hired a cleaning service to come twice a month. But stocking his fridge wasn't something he'd asked for. Frowning, he looked and opened up a take out box full of leftover chicken.

He turned, looking around. The bedroom door was halfway open and the room was dark. _Funny, _he thought. _I thought I left the shades opened._ Hand on his gun that he always kept on him, Cam walked slowly to his bedroom. Peering around the corner, he could visibly see a dark form curled up in a ball in the middle of it. Understanding dawned. It was Jennifer.

Forgetting he had given her a key to use his condo if she wished while he was off-world, he couldn't resist stepping into the room further. The covers were almost completely over her head. Her hair blanketed his pillow. Silently watching, he could hear her steady breathing. Cam took in the movies that littered his dresser, seeing two of them opened. Looking at the titles, he grinned. A horror movie and a chick flick. _That would explain the bathroom light on and the cell phone next to her hand, _he chuckled.

She must have left her shift, came here, and had her own movie night. Wondering what influenced her to leave the base, he quietly made his way out of the room. It satisfied him to know she picked sleeping in his bed over the guest room. Cam wondered if that was chalked up to comfort or knowing that Daniel and Vala had occupied the guest room during her last visit and it was burned in her memory like his own. Knowing she'd probably be waking up soon, he grinned. Well, at least he could return the favor of making a good breakfast for her. He had picked up the makings of a something he'd been craving since the last time she's bunked over.

Within an hour, he had googled a recipe for buttermilk pancakes, complete with pecans in the batter and some set aside to sprinkle on top and was finishing the last batch. He had bacon baking in the oven, remembering how she mentioned she hated it fried and liked her bacon chewy and not in "crispy grease strips" like at the SGC. Cam set the table, poured two glasses of orange juice, and looked toward the bedroom. Hearing his own stomach rumble, he walked over to see if she was awake yet.

Approaching the door, he looked inside. She was just beginning to stir. Knocking lightly on the door frame, he winced as she shrieked and shot up in the bed.

"Cam!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Her hair was tousled around her face. Wondering how he could deny his growing attraction and feelings for her much longer, he took in her sleepy eyes, the oversized pink cotton night shirt that was slipping off her bare shoulder. Pulling his eyes back up to hers, he smiled.

"I live here, remember?"

Yanking the pajamas back up her shoulder, she pulled the covers to her chest. Embarrassed that he was not only there, but discovering her in his bed, she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"You just couldn't resist my bed while I was gone, huh?" He grinned when she blushed. "Come on. I made breakfast."

Confused, she obeyed and pulled back the covers but then realized her shirt barely skimmed her thighs. Covering herself again, she looked around, trying to find her long robe she had bought with Vala on their last shopping trip. "How long have you been here?"

He glanced at the alarm clock next to her. "A little over an hour. You looked tired, so I didn't want to wake you. Long movie night?"

Grunting, she nodded. "Heath Ledger is... well, was... on par with the Wraith in the scary department."

He nodded. "I saw it in the theaters with Teal'C." His stomach rumbled, earning a laugh from Jennifer. "Okay, seriously, we need to eat. Come on."

She reddened. "Umm... I'll be there in a second. I need to find my robe."

Staring at her blankly, he then realized she probably was only wearing a sleep shirt. Understanding, he turned away and closed the door. "Hurry, or else I'm going to eat your share."

Smiling at his teasing, she jumped up, pulled her robe over her night shirt, and even though they were about to eat, she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, wincing at the winkle lines on her cheek from his pillow. Knowing she was pushing her luck on time, she just smoothed down her hair on the way out the bedroom in an attempt to calm the "just out of bed" tumbled look she had going on.

Feeling a bit shy, she walked over to the table and sat down. "Wow," she said, surveying the table. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

He shrugged, dividing up the pancakes on their plates and slathering butter on his. He handed her the knife, knowing she only put butter on hers and no syrup. It was funny how he was beginning to notice her habits and preferences.

She took a bite out of her pancakes and closed her eyes.

"Good?" he asked, hoping he didn't mess up the recipe. The reviews from the website raved about the simplicity and taste of the pancakes. She only nodded and continued to slowly chew.

"Cam," she asked, cutting more bite-sized pieces and talking with her mouth slightly full. "Why aren't you married? Any man that can cook breakfast as good as this and have great taste in sheets is rare."

He laughed, knowing it was more of a rhetorical question than anything. "Well, I'll confess. The recipe is from a no-brainer cooking website and I'm known to be able to follow directions. Secondly," he grinned. "I had help picking out the bedding."

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh," she said simply. "You know, I've never asked. And considering the present situation, it's probably as good of a time as any... do you have a girlfriend who is going to come in unexpectedly at any moment? Because it wouldn't look good for you."

Choking, he caught a pecan in his throat. Grabbing his water, he took a moment to recover. "Ah, no," he said. "At the risk of being labeled as a momma's boy, my mother flew in and helped pick out most of the things for this condo." He smiled when it looked like she was relieved. "What can I say? She has good taste."

"Oh," she said, continuing to eat and hoping, for once, she wouldn't blush in his presence. "Well, that's good to know."

He stopped eating to stare at her. Cursing himself, he couldn't figure her out. Several times in the last month he felt she returned the same feelings that were stirring inside of him; but someone like her would be smart not to want to begin a relationship if only to see that person for four months out of the year.

"So," she said, startled that he was staring at her. "What happened that brought you guys back early?" She listened as he explained what had happened.

He continued eating and glanced at her. "It worked out nice for all of us. Daniel, deciding to be impulsive, caught the red eye to New York City to surprise Vala. Teal'C gated to the world to visit some of his people. And Samantha was flown out to Peterson for some emergency meeting that O'Neil wanted her to attend if she got back on time."

Her head whipped up. "Seriously?" She had thought since Cameron had returned early, she'd just bunk at Sam's until Sunday night in order to keep her agreement with Dr. Lam.

"Why?" he asked. Cam listen as she filled him in on Dr. Lam's lecture, her recent sleep weight loss problems, and just her bad habit of overworking.

"So why can't you just stay here?" Hoping she wouldn't fight him, he found himself excited at the prospect of getting to spend more time with her. "You can even take my room still."

She tilted her head. "Cam, do you realize what it's going to look like when people find out from the SGC that I stayed here again? And alone with you this time?"

He shrugged. "So what? And besides, you're just obeying orders from Dr. Lam. What other choice do you have? A hotel?"

Jennifer stayed silent for a few minutes, finishing up her food.

"You're not nervous being alone with me, are you?"

"No," she quickly responded. "Not at all. I just feel like I've imposed enough on you since I've been here. I've kicked you out of your bed twice now."

Cameron moved to stand up, taking her plate and stacking it on top of his. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning anything specific for today anyways. We can go out and do something fun."

Following him to the kitchen, she carried the rest of the dishes. "No, I'm washing. You cooked."

Reaching around her to grab the towels, his arm brushed against her back. "How about we combine efforts?" They washed and dried in companionable silence for a few moments. He kept sneaking glances over at her. Barefoot, with shiny pale pink toe nails peaking out from under her robe, he couldn't help himself. Cam desperately was falling for her.

"You okay over there?" She teased as he began to notice the wet dishes backing up that she was handing to him. Knowing full well he was about to get caught slacking on the job, or even worse, staring at her, he smiled at her. Her smile turned shy as her cheeks darkened again. Finishing the last dish, she wiped her hands on a towel. "I need to change." She felt at a disadvantage, wearing her robe, and completely awkward.

"Why?" He teased. "The robe's cute. So are the toe nails."

Hitting him with a wet towel, she backed away when he raised an eyebrow. "Do you not remember what happened with the flour? Do you really want to start with me again?"

Boldly staring back at him, she grinned. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. You fight dirty. What are you going to do this time? Flick water in my face from the faucet?"

It was the opening he wanted. Seeing the flirtation in her eyes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. The laughter had died down for both of them, but they both continued to search each others eyes, wondering what the other was thinking.

"Actually," he said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and running his fingertips behind her neck, gently tugging her toward him. "I was thinking more of the lines of this." Waiting for her to meet him halfway, he brushed his lips against hers, teasing them at first. Hearing her sigh, he smiled. Cam moved his hands to cup her face while her arms wrapped around his waist. He softly planted more kisses onto her lips, then deepening it so that both of their breathing became ragged. Not wanting to stop, he forced himself to pull away, unable to resist a quick kiss on her nose before leaning back to search her face.

Jennifer stood shell-shocked, unbelieving that she was standing barefoot and clad in a robe in his kitchen... and had just received the most exhilarating and incredible kiss from the man standing in front of her.

"So, it would be nice if you could say something," Cameron teased, brushing her hair back again. He couldn't read her expression. Hoping he didn't just ruin any chance with her, he stood waiting for her response.

Her face broke out in a smile. "I'm sorry, I can't think right now. Once my brain turns back on, I'll have a response for you."

Cam threw his head back in laughter, keeping his arms around her waist. "So tell me," he drawled. "On the girl rating scale, how did I rate?"

Not understanding at first, it took her a moment. "Seriously, you remember all that?" Laughing, she rose on her toes and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Hmmm," she thought, pretending to think. "You know, I just can't evaluate something important like that based on just one kiss." Pulling his head down to hers, she smiled. "I think I'm going to need another demonstration."

Gladly obliging, he captured her mouth again. Lifting her against his body, he kissed her senseless for the second time. Finally ending it, he lifted up his head, questioning her.

Deciding to give him a hard time, she looked up at him, pretending to be serious. "Oh, at least a three."

"A three?" he yelled, dropping her back to the floor and holding her still, tickling her waist. "A three doesn't leave someone the inability to think, sweetheart."

Screaming, she giggled against him. "Okay, okay, a ten. A ten," she yelled when he didn't stop tickling her.

Laughing, he picked her up again and twirled her around the kitchen. "That's more like it."

_There will be more to come, promise. Jen still has a month left on Earth, and then we'll move for a bit to Atlantis and then back to Earth. _

_I'm loving them together. I want to have a ton more chapters, maybe even a sequel, but be patient. It's always easy for me to crank out the first several chapters and then I stall a bit. _

_Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm glad a few others like the Cam/Jen pairing. I really appreciate the feedback. Hope you enjoyed it ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer's mind was spinning when she stepped out of the shower. If someone would've told her how she would be spending her weekend, she would have laughed. It had never occurred to her, despite the flirting, that Cam had the same feelings toward her as she did. Truth be told, things like that just didn't happen to her.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that in the past five or so years, she hadn't allowed something like this to happen. She buried herself in her work, making her job a priority, especially on Atlantis. With the down time and new friends she'd found at the SGC, she realized what she could've potentially missed out on if she would've kept on the same crash course like she did on Atlantis

Reminding herself to thank Dr. Lam, she dried herself off. They'd decided to take a trip to the State Park. Cameron was busy packing up the car since she had hitched a ride with a nurse Friday night who had kindly taken her to the grocery store, take out place, video store, and then to Cam's apartment. The nurse had said she needed to pick a few things up at the store anyway, and the other two places were just on the way.

He packed a few items while Jennifer got ready. It was still cool out, so she did her best to dry her hair with the towel. Of course she had forgotten her hair dryer. Applying a light amount of makeup, she finished dressing in jeans and a t-shirt and ran a comb through her hair.

"Hey, Jen?" Cameron knocked through the door. "I forgot to tell you. I picked up a hair dryer."

"Really?" She laughed. "I didn't think you would take me seriously when I joked about it last time."

"Well," he said, leaning on the door frame as she opened the door. "I was hoping that you actually would make a habit out of staying here." Seeing her fresh out of the shower, he couldn't resist pulling her toward him, wet hair and all, and kissing her. "Hmmm... sorry. If I do this too often, you're going to get tired of it." She smelled like soap. Licking his lips, he could taste the faint flavor of cherries from her lip gloss.

She grinned. "Fat chance of that happening." Locating the hair dryer, she grabbed her brush. "I'll only be a few more minutes."

"Take your time," he said, retreating to the den to boot up the computer. "I wanted to check my email before we left."

Hearing the hair dryer turn on, he scanned his emails for anything besides his typical spam. Replying to a message from his mom, he heard her finish and pressed send.

A few minutes later, they packed up his car and headed out. Once they were on the main road, he reached over to lightly hold her hand. "So," he began, trying to playfully bring up a topic they had both been avoiding. "What happens from here?"

Tightening her hold on his hand, she shrugged. "To be honest, Cam, I don't know. I don't think I want to think about reality today." She looked out the window. "My whole life, my dad and I planned everything. I think it made us feel better to be in control of what I was going to do, where I was going to go to college... things like that. After my mom died, it just felt good to know what was coming next. But for this... I just know that we've stumbled onto something here. Even though I'm sad that I'll be leaving in another month, I'm wanting to see where this takes us."

He turned onto the freeway. "Sounds good to me. But can we add the condition of no dating others while we explore this new relationship we have going? You can throw out Dan's card now."

She laughed. "Cam, I can assure you… aside from the night I went out with Vala and Sam, I usually don't get many offers."

Once at the park, Cam pulled out a canvas shopping back full of stuff. Grabbing a blanket, they both walked to a nice spot overlooking the mountains. Jennifer smoothed out the blanket while he began unpacking the bag. Pulling out sandwiches, water, a Colorado Springs gray sweatshirt he was sure she was going to need, despite her coat. And extra blanket, for her of course, and several granola bars.

"Wow," she said, glancing up at him. "Nice picnic we have going on here. What kind of sandwiches did you make?"

"PB & J," he said, raising his eyebrows. "I lived off this stuff for years in school. Since I didn't have lunch meat and you had bought bread, I figured it was as good as anything else I had stocked in my kitchen."

They spent the next few hours eating and just enjoying one another. Every worry seemed so distant. Time stood still as they laughed and talked about everything imaginable.

"Let me get this straight," Cam said, laying on his side face her with his head propped up. Jennifer was laying on her stomach, arms folded underneath her check and head turned facing him. "Up until now, Sam made it seemed like you didn't date at all on Atlantis. Now you're telling me you have a history with Ronon and Rodney?"

Laughing, she propped herself on her elbows. "Oh yes. Serious history. Jealous?"

Reaching over, he tickled her neck. "Here I was, nervous about making a move because I didn't want to scare you away... you're just full of surprises."

"Okay, reality check. Ronon was a brief moment when we were locked up in a quarantined room together. Nothing happened. Rodney and I went on one date. That's it. Not even a kiss. And what about you? How many serious relationships have you had?"

He pretended to think aloud, counting on his finger tips. She laughed, diving for his ribs and tickling him. "Alright, alright. I was kidding. If you really want to know, there's only been one serious one. After college. And once we each got our separate careers going, we went in different directions. She's married now with four kids. Other than that, I've done and hated every minute of the dating ritual since then."

"Good," she said.

Cam reached over to pull her closer to him so they were lying side by side, inches apart. "So if things do work out between us and we're crazy enough to have this long, long... long distance relationship... there better not be any more guys in your life, Doctor Keller. And it may take me three months to find out about it, but I will."

She rolled her eyes. "I could say the same about you, Colonel Mitchell. Don't try to tell me you don't notice practically every woman on base drooling over you."

He grinned. "I've noticed a few of them. But the thing is that none of them ever attracted me like you did. Do you know what the first thing I noticed about you?"

Smiling dreamily, she traced his jaw line. "What?"

"Your eyes. And those amazing eye lashes. And then there was the sweet, shy smile," he said, tracing his fingertip over her lips. "Then the night we danced together while the police came for that jerk, I felt like you just fit in my arms… like you were meant to be there."

Feeling like her insides were melting, Jennifer closed the distance between them. Her lips softly grazed his, targeting different areas of his lips. Hearing his breath intake, she decided to grow bolder. Her lips traveled across his jaw, then along his chin until she turned to kiss his neck. His fingers threaded through her soft hair as she continued picking sensitive areas of his neck, planting soft kisses.

"You're killing me," Cameron said, finally giving up, rolling her onto her back. "And wipe off that smug expression. For someone who talks about having little experience with men, you sure pack a punch on those kisses."

Coyly looking up at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe I just needed the right man to practice on."

Throwing his head back with laughter, he showed her exactly what she'd done to him with his own lips.

"Cam?" she said in the middle of a kiss. "Do me a favor? Don't kiss me on base. Or at least in front of anyone. I don't think it will be good for anyone to see the CMO of Atlantis completely brain dead."

Kissing her forehead, he sat up and pulled her into a sitting position. "I'll try my best. But be forewarned... I know a lot of hiding spots at the SGC, so I may take advantage of that and steal you away when the urge overcomes me."

"Hmmm..." she said. "Hiding spots, huh?"

Later that night, after going to a favorite restaurant Cameron wanted to show her, they sat on the couch together with a blanket pulled around themselves. Out of the two movies she hadn't watched yet, they chose to watch the new _Terminator_ movie.

"You really like stuff like this? Cam asked, tickling her ear with his breath. He was lying behind her, arms around her waist, and had pulled a few pillows from the guest room onto the headrest while they watched the movie.

She ran her hands up and down his arms, savoring the feeling of his closeness. "Of course. We're all hooked on the _Sarah Connor Chronicles_ on Atlantis. I'm hoping another network picks up the series."

"You just may be the perfect woman," he murmured, kissing her head. "And here I thought I would have to watch the _Twilight_ sequel."

"Don't be silly," she slapped his arm. "It's not out on DVD yet," she teased. "And besides, I actually liked it."

He laughed, sending another chill down her spine. Soon the warmth of the blanket and lateness of the hour caught up with them. Half way through the movie, they each fell asleep.

Cameron awoke with a start hours later. Glancing at the clock, he groaned at the hour. Looking down on Jennifer's sleeping form, he smiled. Sleeping with her in his arms was about the best way to end the night, but he knew the couch wasn't that comfortable. Standing up, he stretched and then bent back down to lift her up.

Walking her to his room, he quickly used one hand to pull back the covers and set her down. Covering her, he considered climbing in bed as well but didn't know how she would feel about that in the morning. It was still early, and quite frankly, he was enjoying the slow pace of their relationship.

Sighing, he turned and headed back to the couch. Within minutes, he was out again.

The next morning, Cam awoke before Jennifer. Rubbing at the kink in his neck, he cursed himself for not sleeping in the guest room. Stepping into the shower, he let the water pound on his neck. Feeling more human, he turned off the faucet. He put on the clothes he'd brought into the room and walked into the kitchen.

Pausing at the door to his room, he could tell Jennifer was still out. He was glad, especially after hearing the trouble sleeping she'd been having on Earth.

Recognizing the faint sound of her cell phone ringing, he stood up and went searching for her purse. Pulling it out, he hoped she wouldn't mind if he looked to see who it was. The familiar numbers of the SGC glared back at him. Not thinking twice about it, he answered the call.

"This is Colonel Mitchell."

There was a short pause. "Mitchell?" Landry's voice came through the phone, obviously confused. "You with the doctor?"

Wincing, he forgot they had never discussed whether they were going to announce themselves as a couple upon their return to the SGC tomorrow. "General," Cameron started. "Sorry. Well, yes and no. It's a long story. Is something up?"

Laundry didn't seem concerned that Cameron and Jennifer were together this early in the morning. "Son, is she by you? I need to speak with her. It's about her father."

Cameron's heart dropped. Walking quickly to the bedroom, he muttered for Landry to hold on a second.

"Jen," he said, uncovering her and cupping her face. "Sweetheart, wake up. The phone is for you. It's the General."

Quickly shaking herself awake, she sat up straight in the bed. Clearing her throat, she answered the phone.

"This is Keller," she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Suddenly, she stopped.

"My dad?" She whispered. "What happened?" Automatically reaching for his hand, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. After listening for a few minutes, she seemed to calm down. "How bad of a break is it?" Listening, she began breathing regularly again and nodding. "Okay. What? You can do that? Are you sure?" She seemed surprised about something, obviously overwhelmed. "General, that means a lot to me. Okay, just until Friday. Thank you, sir. I really appreciate this. I'll tell him."

Hanging up, she laid back down on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she blew it out slowly. "Okay, that gave me a minor heart attack. Not good to start off the day."

Sitting next to her, he still held her hand. "Is your dad okay? What happened?"

"He fell over some uneven sidewalk walking his new puppy. A puppy," she rolled her eyes. "My entire life, I asked for a dog. He never wanted one. The man now is in his sixties and decided he needed a puppy."

Cameron gave a sigh of relief. "So he's okay?"

"No, he ended up breaking his leg pretty bad. He's in the hospital right now. Because of his age, they kept him overnight. The general didn't get the message until he got in this morning. I guess it came last night but no one knew my number or where to find me."

Sitting up, she swung her legs over the bed. "General Landry arranged for me to be able to go and stay with him. Because of his age and the fact that he lives alone, the hospital will not release him until he can guarantee someone will be with him. My dad's brother volunteered to stay with him for a few months, but he has to wrap up things at his farm beforehand. He can't be there until Friday. The general gave me leave to go there from today to Friday." She smiled. "He said the overtime I've been putting in makes up for this."

Feeling relieved that her father was okay, he moved to help her. "Did the general arrange a flight?"

"No. I figure I can call the airport now and catch something within the next few hours. And I need to get my things in my quarters at the SGC before leaving."

Cameron nodded. "Okay, why don't you take a shower? I'll take care of the transportation arrangements."

A few minutes later, he heard the shower door close. Rummaging in his room for a duffel bag, he began to pack. Opening his cell phone, he called Landry back.

"General. Can I ask for a favor? That mission we have coming up on Friday? Any way possible we can move it back to Saturday? I'd like to go with Jennifer and help with her father." Cam listened to Landry shuffling through paperwork, agreeing that it would be no problem. "Do you mind if I take the time off this week?"

"Absolutely, son. SG1's schedule has been pretty full lately. Take the time and go with her. It's not going to be easy for her to handle everything on her own, even if she is a doctor. It'll be good for her to have you. In fact, Mike Powers over at Peterson owes me one. Give him a call, tell him I told you to call him, and see if he can get a plane for you both."

Hanging up with Landry, he called Peterson.

"Hey, Mike. I have a problem. The General said you may be able to help. Any way you can fly me out to Wisconsin? When?" Cameron winced. "Today. A friend's father is laid up in the hospital there and he doesn't have family around." He paused. "Really? Seriously, buddy, I owe you one. Yeah, it's a girl. Yes, we're involved. Well, you better believe it. You'll meet her in a few."

Hearing Jennifer turn off the shower, he finished packing. Running out to the car and putting his bag in the trunk, he came back in just as she opened the door to the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Was anything available?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yup. Let's get you back to the base for your stuff."

She walked to him, kissing him softly. "Thanks, Cam. I'm sorry it cuts our time together even shorter."

Deliberately avoiding a response, he gathered her in his arms. "I'm just glad nothing more serious happened to him. I know how much I worry about my own parents."

They rode back to the SGC, picking up her stuff, and going top side within an hour.

"Where is my flight leaving from?" Jen asked, wondering why Cam hadn't told her yet.

Heading back to the car, he pulled out both of their bags. "From here. A buddy of mine is taking us."

"Us?" She yelled over the sound of a Hummer passing by. "Cam, you don't have to go with me to the airport."

He grabbed her hand and headed to the Helicopter pad the Air Force had installed next to the base. "Actually, I'm going with you. To Wisconsin. You don't have a choice. A buddy of mine is taking us. There's no way you'll catch a flight today. He's able to fly us to Peterson and then we'll hop on a plane from there." He stopped her, leaning down. "Do you think you can handle lifting your dad in and out of the shower, to the bathroom, up any stairs for the next few days? Trust me, I've been there before and know how it feels to a man and I'll know better than anyone how to take care of him."

Guiding her to the awaiting helicopter, she forgot her protests about him coming with her. Eying the helicopter warily, she looked worried.

"Don't sweat it," Cam said. "I've worked with this guy for years. I wouldn't put you on it if I didn't trust him."

Nodding, she let him lead her over to it, climbed in, and tried her best to smile at the pilot.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Lt. Powers. Cam and I go way back." Lifting the helicopter into the air, he grinned at her. "First time in a chopper?"

Unable to speak, she nodded and gripped on to Cameron's hand.

"Well, then, let me show you what this baby can do!" Powers swung in a high arc, swinging them quickly toward the Peterson.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron hated hospitals. It was hard not to feel sick when he stepped into the hallways; it was a combination of the sounds, the light, some of the smells. Breathing deeply, he bit down and tried to focus his attention elsewhere. Anything, he thought, to not stir up the memories of his one year of recovery in and out of a hospital just like this.

They stepped into the elevator. Jennifer pressed the button to the third floor and turned toward him. Almost doing a double take, she grabbed his arm. "Cam, is something wrong?"

"No," he said, avoiding her eyes. "Why?" _It's not like I'm lying. I'm not sick. Just have a problem with our current setting._

"Because you're as white as a sheet. Do you feel sick?"

_Yes, _he thought. "No." Trying to change the topic, he leaned back onto the wall. "How long before the car rental agency can get a car over here?"

She stood there, looking at him. Knowing full well he was trying to get the attention off of him, she narrowed her eyes. Shaking her head, she decided to give up. "In about an hour. It pays to have your former high school history teacher owning the rental place. He said he'd run up the keys to us, too."

"Small town, America," Camera said, leaning his head back. "Gotta love that."

The doors opened and they made their way to her father's room.

"How about I hang back for a few minutes?" Cameron brushed his hand over her shoulders. Truth was, he didn't feel so good. Finding a restroom as soon as possible was a priority to him, but he didn't want to let on about it. "I'll wait for a few minutes and then come in."

She nodded, a little grateful for the privacy. There had been no time to warn her father that she was coming, not to mention coming with a friend. She walked into his room, glad to see that he didn't have a roommate. His bed was the furthest one, next to the window. Pulling the privacy screen, she found her father sleeping. Studying him as he slept, she smiled, gently pressing her hand into his as he slept. His medical chart lay at the foot of the bed. Unable to resist a peak, she released his hand and walked over to it. The break had been bad, but sometimes that could mean a quicker recovery time with proper physical therapy. Engrossed in the chart, she didn't notice her father wake up.

"Jennifer," he muttered, sitting up straighter. "I told them not to call you."

She jumped. "Dad!" Walking around the bed, she grabbed the hand she had just released and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "What do you mean, you didn't want me to be called? I'm your daughter."

"You're busy. And this is just a silly broken leg. I'll be fine." But his eyes betrayed his words. Gripping her hand, he looked into her eyes. "Alright, I'll admit it. It was worth breaking this stupid leg to see you again so soon. It's not like I get to see you more than a handful of times in the past few years."

Sighing, she held on to their clasped hands with her other hand. The past several hours were catching up to her: the panic of getting Landry's call, the stress of getting over to Wisconsin, and now seeing him laid up like he was in the bed. She let go of his hand, wrapped her arms around him, and let the tears fall.

"Ah, Jenny," he said softly, stroking her hair with his hand and feeling the tears fall on his shirt. "I'm going to be fine. No use of getting upset over this."

It didn't stop the tears. She was half lying next to him, curled up on his good side.

"But I should have been there," she said, whispering. "I just don't like being so far from you all of the time."

"Nonsense," he said, forcing her to sit up. "It's not like I had a stroke. I just tripped. Doc said I'll be fine. And as soon as Ned flies in, I'll get to go home. He's coming on Friday, you know."

"Dad," she said, wiping her face with her shirt sleeve. "That's why I'm here. They're going to release you. Tonight."

"Tonight?" he said, perking up. "Ned's here?"

She shook her head. "No. I am. My... boss got the call. My name is on your emergency contact but his phone number was the one I gave you to put on the card. He gave us time off to stay with you until Uncle Ned gets in."

"What?" her father asked. "You're going to stay with me? Wait, who's us?"

Cameron, who'd returned, stepped forward as he heard her father. Putting his hand on her shoulder, she turned toward him. Cameron frowned, wiping the remaining tears from her face with his own hands.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Seeing her nod, he dropped his hands, noticing her father looking curiously at them.

"Dad, you remember Cameron from last month?" Realizing it would've been nice to prepare her father to the fact that they were seeing each other, she hoped this would go smoothly. From the look on her father's face, it didn't seem likely.

Her father stared at Cameron. "You're the man who drove Jennifer to the airport." Looking back at Jennifer, he continued. "I didn't know the government assigned their doctors personal bodyguards."

Wincing at his tone, she felt her face redden. "Dad, Cam is a friend." She looked at him. "A good friend. He had to pull some strings to get us here so fast, or else I'd still be sitting in an airport."

Her father remained silent.

"Why don't you see about those release forms from the nurse's station while I sit with your dad," Cam said.

Agreeing, she sent a warning look to her father before leaving the room. Both men remained silent until she stepped out. The minute she was out of sight, her father pinned Cameron down with a look.

"She didn't have to come here. But despite that fact, I do appreciate whatever you did to get her safely here today." Her father adjusted the controls on the bed so he was able to sit up more. "But let's move that aside." The older man glared into Cameron's eyes. "Last time we saw each other, you'd just met. And now all of a sudden you're traveling across the Midwest with her?"

Relaxing his stance after Jennifer left, Cameron pushed himself over into a chair. He'd just left the rest room, unable to hold the contents of his stomach. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. _One step into a hospital and look what happens. _He had avoided this for years. The infirmary at the SGC didn't have this effect on him.

There was just something about the building, this environment, that sent him back to the days he wished he could forget. The pain. The realization that he may never walk again. His father's eyes, devastated, visiting him while they were both wheeled around in wheelchairs. Later on, the painful therapy sessions, both physical and with the psychologist with the security clearance to help him sort out the emotional baggage he was carrying with his injuries.

"Look, let's get this out in the open," Cameron said, feeling his stomach churning again. "I'm here for two reasons. First, Jen needed to get here fast and the General and I knew a guy who could fly us out. I wasn't about to let her go alone, especially since she'd never flown in a helicopter or in a private plane. I didn't even tell her that's how we were going until we boarded, knowing she would be nervous." Shifting in his chair, he couldn't help hearing the sounds of gurneys traveling in the hallway, the beeping of a monitor... a doctor being paged. "And secondly," he went on, looking her father in the eye. "Our relationship since we last saw you has changed. Very recently. And very unexpectedly." His face went white, but tried to continue. "I'm falling in love with your daughter. If you would have told me, a month ago, that I would begin to fall in love with a doctor, who would only be here for four months out of the year, I wouldn't have believed it. We have every reason not to even think about starting this long distance relationship... but here we are."

The room was silent for a minute. "Tell me, did admitting this make the color just leave your face or the fact that you're meeting me, her father? Because you're not looking so good."

Cameron was silent, desperately trying to focus on anything except being in here. "What's wrong with you, Colonel?" Her father, looking at him now with a different expression, was observing the pallor of his face.

A nurse had stepped into the room, causing both men to be silent as she went about taking a blood pressure check and handing the older man his pain medication. Knowing he was going to be sick again, he excused himself and walked into the bathroom. Dry heaving, he felt the room spinning out of control. Sweating, he turned on the water faucet and splashed cold water on his face. Cameron remembered he had gum on him and hoped it would help with the nausea. Feeling better, he stepped back into the room.

"Sir, are you sick? If you are, you can't be in here." The nurse reprimanded.

Cameron shook his head. "No, I'm not ill."

"Are you sure? Would you like for me to call in a doctor?"

He sat back in the chair. "No, thank you." Cameron knew she wasn't going to let it go. "I don't do well in hospitals."

Seeing her understand, her face softened. "Bad experience, huh? We get that sometimes. A guy last week was in, sicker than anything because it brought up memories of when his brother passed away years ago."

She went back to her cart, grabbed a can of ginger ale, telling him it would help settle his stomach. Once she left, she felt Jennifer's father staring at him. Finding the need to explain, he first opened the can and took a sip. Feeling his stomach calm down, he sat forward.

"A couple years back, I had a long hospital stay. I haven't been in one since." Cameron looked up. "I didn't know it would affect me like this. And I don't want Jen to know. We'll be out of here within the hour."

Taking another breath, his color returned to his face. "I'm better now." Swigging more of the soda, he looked back at her father, who seemed to be quieter since his speech. "And now that you know all of that, I guess that leads us to the third reason I insisted on coming with her. Jennifer's not going to be able to handle everything with caring for you. Let's face it, with your leg that bad, you're going to need a lot of help getting around. And I know, from personal experience with myself and with my father, who's confined to a wheelchair, how that can feel. Last thing you want is your daughter helping you into the shower, along with other things. And while I may be practically a stranger to you... trust me, you'd rather deal with me than her."

Anything her father was about to say was silenced by Jennifer sailing back into the room. "Okay, they're going to be coming to release you in a few minutes. The nurse said I can help you get dressed. And our rental car is here. Mr. Turner walked the keys up himself to me a few minutes ago."

Surprising both of them, her father turned to her. "I think I can handle most of it. Why don't you go have them bring the car around and your friend here can give me a hand if I need it?"

Shocked her father even suggested that, she nodded. Looking at Cameron, she sent him a questioning look before turning to walk back out of the room.

Cameron stood to help her father, but saw the man wasn't budging. "Okay, you look here, colonel," he said in a low voice. "The fact that you brought her here, the reasons behind it... makes me want to like you. But know this... that's my little girl out there. And any father knows that trusting another man with his daughter is about the hardest thing to do. It's just been her and me for most of her life, except for the idiot back in college that broke her heart." He moved to sit up, swinging his legs around the bed. "You do that to her, and I don't care how many titles you have attached to your name. We'll go a round over that... you have my word."

"I understand, Mr. Keller." Cameron replied, retrieving the man's clothes from the closet.

Jennifer's father only sighed. "No, son, you don't. But hopefully, fate will have you one day have your own little girl. And then you'll understand."


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were discharged, loading up Mr. Keller into the car didn't take very long. They had to cut the pant leg off of his Dockers, which made Jennifer wonder if he had anything that would accommodate the long cast at home.

"Dad, do you mind if I drop you and Cameron off and then go shop for something comfortable for you to wear until the cast comes off? And I'll need to pick up your prescriptions at the drugstore. They gave you something for the pain and some Ambien in case you have trouble sleeping," Jennifer said, turning to her dad. "There are a few more things they didn't think of that I'll pick up at the medical supply place. Your insurance covers everything, so may as well."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm sorry you have to go to all of this trouble for me."

"Hey," she smiled. "I'm actually getting extra vacation time for this. So I should be thanking you." Jennifer winked at her father, who was behind them with his body turned so that his leg was propped up across the seat.

Cameron soaked in the scenery. He missed the wide open spaces. Wisconsin was nothing like Kansas, but the sprawling farms reminded him of home. "You know, sweats may be good but those tear-away sports pants are great for stuff like this. We've had a couple guys have bad breaks in the infirmary. Dr. Lam keeps those in stock in all sizes."

Jennifer turned at the farm they'd just passed. "Good idea."

"See," he said. "I'm good for something. Even though I don't have a MD."

Her father made a sound like he was about to laugh but held it in.

Soon they arrived at the house. Cameron studied the home Jennifer had grown up in. It was older, but had a ton of character. It was two floors, making Cameron hope either her father's bedroom was on the first floor or that there was somewhere they could make a make-shift bedroom until he was able to climb stairs once again. Lace window curtains decorated one window, while the other was made of purple gingham material. He guessed one of the rooms had been Jennifer's.

The outside was inviting to guests. It was well-kept; fresh paint, a well-tended flower bed and garden greeted them as they pulled up.

"Dad, the house looks great. When did you paint it?"

"A few months back. I was able to do most of it but had to hire out to paint the second level. Bob's son did a good job," her father said.

Cameron opened the door and then went to get her father. "Jen, why don't you prop open the door for us and then prep somewhere comfortable for him to sit until you dad goes to bed?"

Agreeing, she flew up the stairs and began unlocking the door. Cameron turned to open her father's door. Grabbing the crutches, he leaned them against the door. "Okay, have you ever use these bad boys?"

Her father shook his head.

"Here's the thing. Let's go over a few tips no one thought to tell me when I had them a few years back. First off, when you go to walk, only put them about a foot ahead of you when you take a step. I was a little impatient when I had mine and put them way in front of my body. When I went to take the step, I almost fell flat on my face." He offered his arm to help her father out of the car. "Next, put your weight on your good leg. Once you get the crutches, bend your elbows and lean a little forward with your shoulders."

Watching him, he was satisfied the man wouldn't fall and stepped back. "Okay, take your time. Make your way over to the stairs and I'll meet you there." While Mr. Keller awkwardly walked to the stairs, Cameron shut both doors and quickly unloaded their suitcases. Dropping them at the steps, he turned.

"Okay, now tell me how I get up these stairs." Her father, a little winded from the exertion, turned to Cameron.

"You're not going to attempt these stairs, unless we want to be killed by your daughter." Cam motioned for her father to grab hold of the banister while he ran the crutches up to the door. "I'm carrying you. No arguments."

"I don't think so," her father puffed. "I can sit down backwards on this step and lift myself up the rest."

"And what are you going to do when you get to the top? Either way, I'm lifting you at one point. Let's make this easier on both of us and get this done before she comes back. From experience, I remember not enjoying an audience when my buddies had to carry me around when I was laid up."

Her father sighed. "You're as stubborn as her, aren't you?"

"Probably," Cameron smirked. Bending, he lifted her father up and made short time of getting him up the small flight of stairs. "Now that wasn't bad, was it?"

"You do stuff like this a lot?" Her father said, turned to grab the crutches.

"All the time with my dad," he answered. "He lost both legs as a test pilot back when I was growing up. And a few times with guys on missions. Well, lately, more than a few times."

Following her father, he kept a careful watch to make sure he didn't trip. Once they were through the door, Cameron was able to look around a little. Wood floors stretched across the home. A few worn but still in good condition rugs lay under the dining room table as well as the living area. Two couches lined the wall by the TV. The kitchen, he assumed, was through a swinging door behind the dining room.

The place was neat, but slightly cluttered enough to make Cameron feel comfortable. Settling her father on the couch, he propped the man's leg up onto the coffee table.

"Dad, you need anything? I want to get to the stores before they close at 9. I'm going to be cutting it short." Jennifer sailed into the room, handing her father a glass of ice water.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Drink," she commanded. "It helps with the healing process, trust me." Jennifer turned to Cameron. The man had been her rock for the past few hours. Wanting desperately to wrap herself into his arms and tell him how much this all meant to her, she directed her gaze to the door. Cameron caught on to her signal.

"I'll walk with you. I have to get some of our luggage still out of the rental."

Jennifer shut the door behind her. Reaching for his hand, she gripped it firmly and held on to his arm with the other hand. "Cam," she said as soon as they got down the stairs. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done. And what you're doing. I didn't realize how much this would all be for me." She hugged him fiercely.

He pressed her head to his lips and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, I'm getting a lot out of this trip, too. I'll see you more. Get to bond with the girlfriend's father, for better or for worse, I guess. And I get to see where you grew up. You know," he said, pulling her tightly against him. "I still have a lot to learn about you. Maybe your dad and I will pull out the old yearbooks while you're gone."

She swatted at him. "Absolutely not. Don't you dare!"

"Hmm..." he pulled her behind the rental vehicle. "I could be persuaded with the right motivation."

Seeing his devilish look, she laughed. Stretching up on her toes, she grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and lifted her head. Capturing his mouth in a soft kiss, she sighed. "Okay, I better go before they close."

Cameron watched her pull away and then turned to the house. Lugging their suitcases inside, he set them by the door.

"Where's Jennifer's room? Upstairs?" Cameron grabbed her luggage.

"Yeah, second room on the left."

He made his way up the stairs, looking at several pictures on the way. Grinning at the sight of Jennifer as a kid, he paused a few times to take a look at a freckled faced young girl obviously pictured as daddy's little girl. One picture showed the pair horseback riding; others were random pictures of Jennifer in school, he assumed, often posing with an award or medal around her neck. Finally, he reached her room and set down the bag she'd brought. Her room was mostly painted white, but had a deep, lavender colored border around the walls. Framed art of wildflowers and butterflies were hung up on two walls. A desk, mostly cleared off except for a few photos of Jennifer and some friends or family members, was in one corner of the room. He eyed the yearbooks lined up on one shelf, tempted to flip through them, but remembered his promise and decided to go back downstairs. There would be time for that later, anyways, he grinned.

The doorbell rang just as Cameron walked down the steps. Seeing her father struggling to try to get up, he motioned for him to sit down and answered the door. Not expecting an overly excited puppy to jump through into the house, he stepped back as a flash of brown fur flew and ran to Mr. Keller.

"Well, guess someone's excited that their master is home," an older woman laughed. "Hi, you must be a friend of Jennifer's. I'm Sheila, a neighbor from down the road. I've been watching Hershey."

Cameron laughed, shaking the woman's hand. "Cameron. Nice to meet you. Hershey, huh?" Inviting the woman in, he watched Mr. Keller's interaction with the puppy. A huge smile plastered the man's face as the dog wouldn't stop jumping and licking his face. "Nice looking dog. He's going to be a monster, isn't he?"

"Probably," she moved toward the couch. "And how you feeling, Don? Looks like it was quite a break."

Her father ducked his head. "It's fine. I'll be up in no time," he said. Cameron was quick to see a faint stain of red splatter across the man's cheeks. _Isn't that interesting,_ he thought. The man obviously had a crush on his neighbor.

Sheila sat down, inspecting his leg. "Well, you just call me if anything comes up." Looking up at Cameron, she grinned. "I'm surprised he let Jenny even come home. Don fought us when the doctor and I tried to convince him to call the emergency number we had for her. We finally just did it behind his back."

Instantly liking this woman, Cameron sat down in a chair opposite of them. "Well, he didn't have a choice. As soon as our boss got a hold of her, we just made the arrangements to get her here."

Eying him, she winked. "Didn't know our girl had a boyfriend. When were you going to tell me, Don?"

Her father grunted unhappily. "Didn't know myself until he showed up with her," taking the bite out of his words with a slight smile. "First time I met him, he had just met her. A few weeks later, he's escorting her in a helicopter and private military plane to get here."

Sheila laughed. "Oh, you'll have to excuse him. Jenny never had a crowd of boys calling or showing up on his doorstep. He luckily avoided that part of a teenager's life. Looks like she's making up for lost time now. So do you work with her?"

He shook his head. "No, actually. She's going to be stationed where I work a few months out of the year, but her main assignment hasn't changed."

"You're military?" she asked, trying to get more information out of him.

He nodded. "Air Force."

Sheila shook her head. "Never in a million years would I have imagined her with a military man. A boring doctor, maybe... but you'll be good for her. You must have some high connections to get access to transportation like that. What rank do you hold?"

Uncomfortable with talking about himself, he shifted his position. "Lieutenant Colonel."

Impressed, she looked back at Jennifer's father. "Well, your girl certainly knows how to pick them." Patting his knee, sending the man reddening again, she moved to get up. Cameron stood up and followed her to the door. "You know my number, Don, if you need anything. How long are you two staying?"

"Until Jen's uncle gets here. We're due back Friday night."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to come over and sit with Don if you two want to get out one night." She smiled and opened the door. "He likes you," she whispered. "He's just not ready to give up his little girl. The old sap."

"Hey, this old sap can hear, you know." Her father grunted from the couch.

Laughing, she left, leaving the two men alone.

Hershey raced to the door, barking a farewell greeting at the woman. Turning, he ran to Cameron, who immediately sat down on the floor and began scratching the dog. In his own version of heaven, Hershey moaned and moved on his back, belly up, allowing Cam to scratch his belly.

"He has no pride," her father laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking when I bought him off of my buddy. He only had two left in the litter. Hershey came up to me, wagging his tail, and wouldn't leave me alone."

Patting the dog on its head, Cameron moved to get up. "I had a dog my entire life growing up. It's the one thing I miss. I'm gone too much to have my own. Maybe someday." He turned to Mr. Keller. "Okay, how about we get you settled for the night so that when you're ready to go to bed, we don't have to worry about anything. Where's your room?"

"Around the corner. My wife and I built an addition once we had Jennifer, thinking the two bedrooms upstairs would be for our kids. But when she died," he said sadly, "I just kept the extra room as a guest room."

Cameron nodded. "Well, that's good for you in this situation. There's no way you'll be able to do stairs for the next few months. Do you want to try a shower? I can get you set up."

While Cameron instructed him to undress and put a robe on, he went in search for a trash bag. He gave him some tips on how to handle daily rituals he would encounter with the cast. "After a few days, you'll get used to all of this and won't need much help." After putting the bag over the cast, he guided him to the shower. "Okay, you'll still need to keep that leg away from the stream, but at least you can have a half shower."

He waited outside the door until her father was done. He knew it was embarrassing for the man to accept his help, but he knew the man would rather it be him that his daughter. Once he was done and had his robe and a pair of comfortable shorts on, Cameron went back in to help uncover his cast and help him to the crutches.

"Cameron, if I haven't told you already," her father said, wobbling on his crutches out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. "I appreciate this. You were right. It would have been too much on her to do this all week."

"Don't even mention it." Cam said, setting the crutches next to the bed and pulling the covers back. Her father set the robe next to the bed and got in. "You want a shirt or something?"

"Yeah, top drawer over there."

Cameron tossed it to him and looked around. "Well, are you tired yet or do you want me to flip on the TV?"

Her father shook his head. "No. Mind sitting for awhile?"

Surprised, Cameron found a chair by the bed and sat down.

"So since you're going to be dating my girl," the man said, pulling the covers over his legs, "how about you tell me a few things about yourself. And why don't you call me Don. Mr. Keller makes me feel old."

Cameron laughed, relaxing. He leaned back in the chair. "Well, I'm Kansas born and bred," he stared. "I lived in a city called Auburn. Folks still live there." He smiled. "Great place to grow up for a kid, but once I got out of school, I wanted to travel. Since my dad was in the Air Force, I decided to join up. I became a pilot, fought in Dessert Storm," a dark look passed his face. "And eventually came back to the states, working with a variety of different attack aircrafts, until eventually I asked to be transferred to Colorado."

"What's in Colorado that pulled you there?" Her father asked.

_This is tricky, _Cam thought. "Well, I was injured in a pretty big battle. While I was in the hospital, a friend of mine now... his name is General O'Neil... he promised me any assignment. I don't think anyone would have guessed I would have pulled through it and regain the ability to walk, but once I did, I heard about the work he was involved in and wanted to join up."

"So this injury, it was pretty bad?"

"Yeah, I went down with my plan. Both legs took a beating."

They were both quiet for a minute.

"You know what's the hardest for me?" Her dad said, looking at the ceiling. "I was thrilled when she became a doctor. It was good work, nothing too risky involved. It was what she wanted to do her entire life. But then, she comes home and tells me the government wanted her to join a classified operation. That she would be gone for a few years, possibly, without any means of communicating with me. And that there would be risks involved." Mr. Keller sighed. "It about stopped my heart. But I knew, just from the way she was talking about it, that it was something she wanted to do. I can't tell you enough how hard it is, as a father, not knowing where your only child is, who's she with, what's she's doing. But the worst is not knowing if something bad happens to her, how long it will take for me to find out."

He turned to Cameron.

"Do you know what she does?"

Cameron met his eyes and nodded.

"First time I met you, I asked you if she was safe. You didn't know her then, didn't feel the way you do about her now, right?"

Cam shifted, nodding. He knew her father wanted answers, but he felt helpless in trying to give him any peace. Because the same things her father was worried about was exactly the growing feelings that he was having about her returning to Atlantis next month.

"Should I be as worried as I am?"

It was a tough question to answer. He thought about it before answering.

"At times, there are risks. But like I said before, she's surrounded by the best. One of the best pilots and military men in the Air Force is stationed where she works. I haven't worked with him directly, but have heard that he takes care of his team like his own family."

Her father digested his words. "Is there any chance in the future that whatever she's doing, God knows where, that it will be declassified?"

Cameron shook his head. "There are no plans for that." An idea was forming in his head. He wanted to give the man at least a glimpse of what his daughter was involved in. But he would have to make some calls first. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he stood up, hearing Jennifer return.

"I can promise you this," Cameron said. "I'll keep in contact with you. When I get back to Colorado and she leaves next month. When I hear from her, I'll pass along a message to you. Phone calls, emails, whatever works for you."

Her father nodded. "I'd appreciate that."

Later, when he father was settled, they built a fire in the family room and sat on the couch together. Snuggling into Cameron's arms, Jennifer wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Is this for real?" she asked him. "I mean, I don't have much experience in the relationship department, but I just didn't expect it to be like this."

He nuzzled her neck, brushing his lips across her check. "Hmmm... maybe you should tell me what you're feeling."

Distracted by his lips, she pulled her head back so she could look into his eyes. "I feel like I've never been so happy in my entire life," she began, lifting her face to kiss his lips. "You know the feeling of being a part of something special... like the Stargate program? Well, it feels like that, but even better. Even before this weekend, I just couldn't wait to see you during the day. Just to talk or hang out. And then this weekend..." she laid her head back into his shoulder. "Lying in your arms watching a movie and then the next day having a picnic by the mountains... it's just happening so fast. And now my dad being laid up and you coming here to help me. I just never imagined falling for someone so quickly and having them mean so much to me in just a short time."

Frowning, he held on to her. "It has to. There's only a few more weeks until you go back."

They both just stared at the fire.

"Are we crazy, Cam? To start this?"

He stroked her hair. "A wise woman once told me that love is worth it, no matter how little time you get to spend with that person."

Jennifer smiled. Feeling drowsy, shortly after she fell asleep in his arms.

_Sorry about the lack of Jen/Cam time, but I wanted him and her father to have some man to man time. I have some ideas about where this is going next, so keep reading! Thanks for the reviews and messages! I appreciate them! _


	11. Chapter 11

Cam woke in the middle of the night with Jennifer in his arms. Knowing he needed to wake her, he sat them both up and patted her gently.

"Jen, we feel asleep. Go up to your bed. I'm going to stay down here in case your dad needs anything tonight."

Mumbling, she sat up and looked around, dazed. "Pain pill. He was due an hour ago," she said, glancing at the clock.

"I'll get it. Go on up," he said, guiding her to the staircase.

Nodding, she mumbled a good night and went to her childhood bedroom. Cameron located the pills and grabbed a glass of water. Opening the door to her father's room, he heard him tossing a bit on the bed.

"Don?" he said, turning on the lamp near the bed. Seeing the man half awake, he helped him sit up. "Sorry, doctor's orders. Jen said you're overdue for a pain pill."

"Sounds about right," Don said, reaching for it. "I thought I would be off these soon, but the pain just started to wake me up." He swallowed the pill and drank the remaining water. "Thanks. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she just went up to her room. I'm going to be right outside. I figured I'd stick close in case you needed anything tonight. Do you need anything?"

For a moment, the man looked relieved about something. Cam realized he was probably wondering about their sleeping arrangements. Almost laughing, Cam tried to keep a straight face.

The man shook his head. "Actually, I would like to use the restroom if you could get me started toward it."

They worked together and soon had her father up and on his way. Cam waited in case he needed him. Helping him return to the bed, he stood at the foot of the bed. "Okay, try to sleep. The pills should work pretty fast. But call me if you need me."

"Thanks. There are extra blankets and a pillow above my closet. Grab it before you leave."

Cam gathered the items and settled on the couch. Hershey, who had passed out hours before any of them had fallen asleep in Don's room, wandered out by the couch. He stood for a second, turned several times in one spot, and then flopped on his side between the chair and the couch.

"Going to keep me company, boy?" Cameron reached down and scratched his ears. He then made himself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep within minutes.

Awaking the next morning, Jennifer sat up in her bed and looked around. Disorientated, it took her a few minutes to figure out where she was. Barely remembering walking up the stairs, she threw back the covers and reached for a robe she had left hanging in her closet. Before going to bed, she must have pulled on an old nightshirt. Finding a pair of fuzzy slippers, she looked in a mirror. _Nice look,_ she thought. Hoping Cam was still sleeping, she tiptoed down the stairs.

Peaking a glance toward the couch, she almost laughed. The couch was about a foot too short for him. He was sprawled half on the couch, with one leg thrown on the ground. He was on his stomach, snoring softly. The comforter he'd brought out there was almost completely off his body. Jennifer quietly went over, covering him. Hersey, excited that someone was up, instantly popped up and greeted her.

"You behave, young man. No waking up sleeping people," she chided when he began to whine. Opening the door, she let him outside and then turned toward her father's room. The door was open and she could tell her father was waking up.

"Dad?" she whispered, going in the room. "How are you feeling?"

Her father cleared his throat. "Better. Never could sleep well in hospitals, with all those sounds and nurses going in and out of your room."

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No. Your young man helped me last night when you went to bed and then again about an hour ago," her father said.

Jennifer smiled. "Cam's a good guy." She patted her father's hand. "Dad, we haven't had the chance to really talk alone. What do you think about him?"

Her father snorted. "What do I think about him? The same as I think about any man that will come into your life. No one is good enough for my little girl."

Laughing, Jennifer slapped his arm. "Dad, seriously."

Sobering, he looked at her. "He's a good man, Jennifer. Very kind, patient. From what I can tell, it looks like he's good at his job. I don't think the military hands out that type of rank without earning it, let alone giving someone the choice of where they're stationed. He told me a little about his injury back a few years ago." He paused, looking at her. "Obviously he's smitten over you, that's for sure. You know I just don't like sharing you with anyone."

Hershey, feeling neglected, wandered into the room and leaped against the bed, whining for her father to pet him.

"How did you get back in, buster?" Jennifer said, scratching his head.

Cameron knocked on the door frame. "Morning," he mumbled. Obviously in need of a few more hours of sleep, and a shave, Cam looked at her father. "Did you sleep more this morning?"

"A few hours," her father answered. "Thanks for the help last night."

He waved it off. Yawning, Cam excused himself. They watched as he walked back to the couch and laid down. Within minutes, he was asleep again, making Jennifer grin.

"He had a long week. We should let him sleep more. How about I make some breakfast? What do you have on hand?"

Her father thought about the last time he went to the store. "There's bacon in the freezer I bought from the Farmer's Market a few weeks ago. And there are eggs."

"Hmmm..." she thought. "How about some cheese omelets and bacon on the side?"

"Sounds a lot better than hospital food."

Cameron woke up for the second time that morning to the sound of quiet laughter coming from the kitchen. And the mouth-watering aroma of bacon. His stomach rumbled as he made his way to his luggage, grabbing some clothes and a toiletry bag. Finding his way to the bathroom, he quickly showered.

Just as he entered the kitchen, Jennifer was setting down a plate of food in front of her dad.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were up yet. Feel like some breakfast?"

His stomach rumbled. "Yeah. Hmmm... looks great." Spotting a bowl full of those croissants from the can, he grabbed one and brought the butter to the table for them.

She went back to the skillet and scooped out another omelet and a few strips of bacon. "Well, it's not as fancy as your pecan pancakes you made yesterday." Thinking to herself for a second, she looked up, confused as to what day it was. "Was that just yesterday morning?"

Her father dropped his fork on the plate with a clatter. Cam, catching up to the conversation because his brain was still half sleeping, suddenly figured out how her conversation sounded to her father. With one glance at the man, he caught the deadly glare. Closing his eyes, he set down his fork. "Jen, I think you should elaborate."

Looking back at him as she scooped her own food onto a plate, she looked at him, confused. "What? About the pancakes? Oh, well, Dad, he took some pecans and put them-"

Shaking his head, Cam sat, wondering how much longer until her father exploded. "Stop. Just let me take over before I'm front page news as being the first man stabbed to death with a butter knife." Looking at her father, he held up his hands. "She stayed at my condo while I was away. I gave her a key to use." Realizing that didn't sound much better, he spoke faster. "She wasn't sleeping well on base. And overworking, as usual. The head doctor ordered her to leave for the weekend so she wouldn't be tempted to work, but she didn't know anyone to stay with. I had given her my key in case she wanted to stay while I was... out of the country... back when we were just friends. Anyways, I ended up getting back a day early, not knowing she was there. I got back just as she was waking up. So I cooked breakfast. And that's it." He conveniently left out the part that she'd stayed another night and slept for half of that night in his arms.

The color returned back to normal on her father's face.

"Oh, geez, dad, is that what was wrong? You thought him and I are..." Jennifer sailed to the table with her food, rolling her eyes, and didn't bother finishing her sentence. "Seriously, if you're that worked up over something like that, I'm glad you don't know what I do for a living."

_Well, _Cam thought, looking at her father's face... _not exactly off to a good start today._

Cameron sighed. "Not helping, Jen. How about we just eat?"

Looking amused, she shrugged.

"So," Cameron said, trying to work up a more safe conversation. "Is there a gym in town? Besides going for a run, if I don't get in a few work outs this week, Teal'C is going to kick my butt when I get back."

"Teal'C? That's a strange name. Is he your trainer?" her dad said, trying to forget about their earlier conversation.

"Sort of," Cam responded. "He's part of my team. But let's just say he's had more training and experience in the combat world than I have. We spar on base. Actually, so does your daughter. But with another guy where she's stationed. She's getting pretty good, from what Teal'C was saying at lunch one day. He offered to keep up her training while she's back home."

"Really?" her father said, surprised. "So you think you can take your old man yet?"

She snorted. "Please. Right now, an 8 year old kid could."

Her father reached over and messed up her hair, making her laugh. "Hey, watch it, young lady. I'm not going to be like this for long. And my memory is pretty good, still." Turning to Cameron, he tried to be friendly. "Actually, there's a new rec center in town. There's a weight room and a pool."

"Really?" he responded. "Can anyone go there?"

"Yup, it just costs more for non-residents," her father said. "Why don't you both go? I'll call up Sheila and she can come over for a visit if you're worried about me staying here alone. Hershey's probably missing her anyways."

"Speaking of which," Jennifer said. "Cam mentioned she stopped over last night."

Cameron found it funny that her father was avoiding her eyes, piling the food in his mouth. Chewing, he spoke between bites.

"Yeah, she volunteered to take Hershey when the medics came the day I fell."

Enjoying seeing her father squirm for once, Cam pressed his luck. "Has she lived here very long?"

"She's been here since Jen's went to high school. She's from the city. Decided to retire in the country after her husband passed away. She's fixing up the old place. I guess her and her husband used to flip houses. He was in the construction business and she paid attention when he worked. Between the work she's done on her own and the stuff she hired out, the place is completely renovated."

Not knowing what to think about her father becoming friendlier with the woman, she resumed eating. "Well, if she doesn't mind, that would be great."

"Do you need me to help you with anything before she gets here?" Cam said, walking his plate to the sink. Helping Jennifer wash them quickly, they moved together like a team. Her father noticed, almost smiling at the pair. Like it or not, he was beginning to enjoy seeing his daughter with this man.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind sitting out on the porch for some fresh air," he responded. Moving to stand up, he was able to get the crutches and move to the door completely on his own. Cameron only had to open the door for him.

Hearing Jennifer call out that she was going to shower, Cameron decided to join Don on the porch. Seeing a rocking chair in the corner, he pulled it over and sat. "Wow, this takes me back. My granddad and I used to sit for hours on his porch. And he had a rocking chair just like this."

"My father made that for Jennifer's mom when she was pregnant with her."

"Really?" Cameron said in awe, inspecting the chair closer. "Wow. Nowadays, you just can't find handmade stuff like this in stores anymore. Unless you buy from the Amish."

"It's refreshing to know that someone from your generation appreciates something like that," he said.

They sat for a few minutes, each rocking occasionally. The sun was further up in the sky, allowing Cam to see the land surrounding the house for the first time. "You used to farm this, didn't you?"

Her father nodded. "Yeah, we began as farmers. But soon the bills started to pile up, so I got a job in a factory. We still maintained a garden and would plant a few rows of hay to sell for extra income. But soon after my wife died, it was impossible to keep up with that pace as a single father."

A few more minutes went by. Cam closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh morning air. He jumped when Don began to speak.

"You know, I appreciate you explaining back in there. You must think I'm a one of those overprotective father's. It's hard to realize that my little girl went and grew up into a woman."

Feeling a bit awkward, Cam looked away. "Yeah, well, you also have a beautiful daughter. I think I can understand where you're coming from." He paused. "God help me if I have one of my own one day. Anyway, I figured we would get along better... and I would live through breakfast... if you knew I wasn't sleeping with her."

Her father coughed. "Yeah, well. How about we just not bring anything like that up? Let me prolong my fantasy where my daughter is still playing with dolls and thinks boys have cooties."

Cameron laughed. "I don't think I could see her playing with dolls. And if she did, she would be planning surgeries, yelling at nurses, and stitching up Ken's friends, who would all be military, of course." Her father laughed in return. "Well, at least she's catching up on some sleep. And will hopefully gain back a few pounds that our doctor accused her of losing."

"Glad she has someone looking out for her when I'm not there," her father said. "Just keep watching, okay?"

Feeling like her father was gradually accepting him, Cam nodded. "I'm planning to... that's a promise."

While Jennifer was taking her time in the shower, Cam slipped away for a few minutes and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number, he walked away from the house and made sure he was alone.

"Jack?" Cam asked, moving away from the house to get a better signal. "How are you doing?" The men talked for a few minutes. Cam listened as Jack complained about meetings and boring dinner parties. "So remember that favor the president promised me? Yeah, I haven't cashed that in yet. But I think I know what I want. Can I run it by you first?" For the next several minutes, Cam made his pitch to O'Neil.

An hour later, they drove out of the driveway and were on their way to the rec center.

"Sorry about making a few stops beforehand. At least Sheila said to take our time. And my dad seems to be able to get around a lot better today."

Cam grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I don't care what we do. Let's just enjoy the time we have together."

Feeling like she was melting inside, she pulled onto the road. "Don't distract me or we won't get there in one piece."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Cam promised. Unwilling to let go of her hand, he kept it in his, circling his thumb on the tender flesh of her hand between her thumb and index finger. "So your dad didn't know how long the place would be open today because of the high school kids using it on Mondays. Why don't we split up? I can grab our swim suits and you can hit the drug store for your girly stuff."

"Girly stuff? I just need eye drops and a brush. And there's no way you're picking out my suit. I'm not walking in the pool with a yellow banana colored suit."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle finding a suit for you that won't clash with your color palette. Besides, don't you have to pick up another prescription for your dad that they didn't have last night?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I guess they found some more bottles in their storage this morning." She shot him a look. "Okay, I want a bathing suite that's not yellow, orange, or anything neon. Something boring that blends in. I'm whiter than an albino right now, so the less attention I draw, the better."

Dropping him off at the department store, Jennifer sent him a warning glance and told him her size. "And nothing that an 80 year old woman would wear. No skirts or anything like that."

"Got it. Meet you back here in 20." Cameron shut the door. Grinning, he would be lying if he didn't admit that picking out a bathing suit for her to wear was not a bad chore to have.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to kill him." Jennifer stood in the ladies dressing room, holding up the bikini in her hands. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing this," she muttered to herself.

She should have known he was up to something. Cameron sauntered back to the car with a grin on his face, telling her he lucked out and found a few good deals. She wanted to look at the suit before leaving, but he pulled the bag away, asking her if she trusted him.

"And, I should get bonus points," he said. "We forgot towels. Luckily, whoever set that store up placed them conveniently next to the suits."

"That's not convenience, Cam, that's marketing." Laughing, she pulled into the rec center. They had decided to work out first. Not needing to change, they spent an hour between the weights and treadmills. She was impressed with what the center had to offer. It would've been nice to have had this growing up. From what her father said, the high school teams were able to use the facilities during the week after lunch and before dinner, but in the mornings and evenings, the public was welcome to come.

After they finished, they made their way to the locker room to change into their swimming suits. Which is where Jennifer stood standing now, muttering to herself, and earning a few questioning glances.

Sighing and knowing she didn't have a choice, Jennifer tried to rip the tags from the suit without succeeding. Looking behind her, she saw two women around her age dressing in the corner.

"Excuse me," she approached them. Each of them stood there, Barbie doll perfect. Jennifer wondered why they were even here with their hair styled meticulously perfect. Each sported slinky bikinis, covering their toned tanned bodies. Feeling inferior, she felt like she was back in high school for a second. "Would either of you happen to have something I could cut these tags off with?"

One of the girls giggled. "Yeah, like we carry scissors on us." Taken back, Jennifer was surprised at the girl's rudeness. "No, sorry. Try someone else."

"Hey," the other girl said. "I remember you. You're Joanna, right? Or Jenelle?"

Instantly, Jennifer groaned. Of course she would run into two former classmates here. "Actually, it's Jennifer. Jennifer Keller."

"Right!" The girl turned to her rude friend. "Remember? The geeky girl we used to try and copy off of in homeroom." Not at all shy about admitting to being a bully, the girl bounded to Jennifer. "You skipped a few grades, right? I remember hearing you graduated three years early."

Mumbling a yes, Jennifer wanted the floor to swallow her up.

"Well, you at least grew out of the nerd stage, at least." The rude girl... Jody was her name, she remembered, said. Jennifer didn't know if she should take that as a compliment or not. And her ditsy friend was... Kylie. Right.

Suddenly, a woman with two small children trailing behind her came into the room. The boy looked about three and the girl about five. "Sweetheart, it will only take a minute to go potty before we leave. We didn't even get in the pool yet, so be patient. Your brother forgot to go before we left the changing room." Smiling at the women, the girl pushed the boy into the stall. "Okay, Jack, be a big boy and pee for mommy."

Jody and Kylie burst out laughing. "God help us both if we ever become like that." Jody had said it loud enough for the mother to hear. Turning to them, she glared at the women.

"Yes, heaven forbid you do anything useful with your lives besides tanning, living off of your daddy's money, and having affairs with half the men in town, married or not."

Kylie glared at her. "Scared we'll come for your husband, Jaclyn?"

Bursting out laughing, Jackie waved her off. "Not at all. My man likes a woman with class... he's not into trash."

Snorting, Jennifer turned at the last minute. The two girls, glaring back at the women, moved to leave to the pool area.

"Hey, you're Jennifer. The doctor, right?" The women put her hand around her daughter's shoulders and walked a few steps away from the stall. "You skipped a few grades right after we met. I'm Jackie. Jackie Stevens now. I heard you came back after your dad fell. You need something to take off those tags?"

"Yes. I mean, yes to both. I remember you. Spanish class. With Mrs. Hart. You were nice." Jennifer watched as the young mother grabbed a pair of nail clippers from her bag. "Thanks."

"Cute kids," Jennifer said, sitting next to Jackie's daughter. "Hi. My name is Jen. Are you going swimming with your mom?"

The girl, wide-eyed, nodded. "Yeah, and we have floaties and everything out there. My brother... his name is Jack... he's still scared and stays with mommy."

"What's your name?" Jennifer asked, enjoying the girl. She would always joke on Atlantis that she would rather spend time off-world talking with the children over the adults any day.

"Alexis. Are you really a doctor?" She grinned, showing two teeth missing in the front of her mouth.

"Yup. And I'm a fun one, too. I give out lollipops for kids who are brave when I take care of them." Chatting a few more minutes with the girl, she stood up. "Well, Alexis, it was very nice meeting you. Maybe you can swim by me and my friend when you get out to the pool. I better get this thing on, huh?"

Snipping off the tags, she eyed the suit again.

"First time in a bikini?" Jackie grinned from by the stall.

"Something like that. Not by choice. My boyfriend bought it on our way here while I picked up a few things for my dad over at the drugstore." It felt funny to call Cam her boyfriend. "When I gave him a few requirements, I told him no grandma suits. Never thought he'd grab a bikini. Anyways, I better change. He's probably wondering if I chickened out."

"Yeah, well, stay away from those twits over there," she warned. "Perfect example of what happens when the popular crowd finishes high school and never grows up."

"Thanks," Jennifer smiled, instantly liking her. Taking the suit into the bathroom, she slipped out of her clothes. The colors on the suit were pretty... white with black, hot pink, green, and aqua designs on it. The top was held up by black strings, tied behind her neck. In the middle of the top was a black piece of material that gathered between the cups. Impressed that it made her look like she had a chest, she turned around and found herself loving the back as well. It also had a tie sash, giving the impression it was just loosely tied. The bottom matched the material on the top and would have been considered having generous material except for the hip area, which was held together by two delicate black strings that tied on each side.

Emerging a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body, so was happy to see Jackie still there and the two other girls gone. "Okay, honest opinion needed. Please?"

Jackie nodded. Jennifer, feeling shy, slowly lowered the towel. Jackie just sighed. "Girlfriend, if I still had a body like that, I would be wearing that 24 hours a day. But it's unbelievable what two pregnancies will do to a waist line." Ushering the little boy out of the stall, they moved to the sinks where he could wash his hands. "Anyway, you look fantasic but you may want to get out there. Pool closes in a little over an hour and knowing Jody and Kylie, they're probably checking out your guy right now."

Cam had been swimming for ten minutes. He got in a few laps and then was pulled into a volleyball game a group of guys had going on in the corner of the pool. From listening to their conversation, it sounded like the men made up a good third of the firefighters who were between shifts at the station.

"You new in town?" One asked in between plays.

He shook his head. "Ah, no. I'm here visiting with someone. Her father fell the other day and needed her to stay with him for the week."

"Don Keller, right?" The man asked, seeing Cam's nod of affirmation. "Our unit was the one who answered the call. Nice man. Felt bad for him. With his daughter living out of town, he really didn't have anyone here." The guy looked around the pool. "The daughter... she's a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, she's stationed part of the year where I am," Cam said. "Jen should be out here. I don't know what's taking this long."

The guy laughed. "It's the greatest mystery of what goes on a woman's locker room, dude." He gestured over to a row of lounge chairs. "Take those two, for example. Jody and Kylie, inseparable since birth. Both daddy's have huge farms, lots of money. After school, they never sought careers or went to school for anything. Several of the guys at my station have sunk a ton of money trying to win them over. Well, those two come in here at least once a week like clockwork when we're here. They never step one foot into the pool. Just sit there, reading their gossip magazines instead. It's all a show, just want us drooling over them in their little swim suits. Speaking of which, it looks like they have their eyes on you."

Cam laughed. "Uh, no thanks. I never went for those types. Besides, I'm not looking. I have someone who's the real deal. Brains, beauty, and personality."

Seeing the man's gaze switch directions, he heard him whistle. A few other men turned their heads into the same direction.

"Wow, get a load of this one," he said, nodding in the direction where he was looking.

Cameron whipped his head into the direction, almost knowing it was Jennifer. She took his breath away. Shyly stepping out of the door, she walked onto the platform of the pool, searching for Cameron. The suit showed off her thin, athletic body, but highlighted the slight curves of her hips.

Sending a look, he called over to the firefighter. "Sorry, man, she's mine. And spread the word to your friends over there." Laughing at the disappointed look in the firefighter's face, he saw the man turn and try to get the game started again.

Cam could tell from Jennifer's stance that she would rather be covered up in a towel than to be standing half naked, but instead she carried the towel in one arm. The shyness and uncertainty in her eyes made him quickly move toward her. He saw the two women who were trying to catch his eye send a dirty look at Jennifer, rolling their eyes at her. _Figures, _he thought. _Just two snots looking for trouble. _

Jennifer's face heated up as she felt the gaze of the two girls on her back. When she walked into the room, she narrowed in on them in an instant. Jackie had been right. They had planted themselves near Cameron, pretending to flip through magazines while watching his every move. Trying to shed the insecurity of standing in front of so many people in a little scrap of clothing as well as seeing two visually perfect girls not shy about sending flirtatious looks to Cam, she tried to hide the pleasure when she saw Cameron swimming over with a slight stunned expression to where she was standing.

Resting his arms on the ledge of the pool, he looked up at her. "Well, well, doctor. If I didn't know what the suit looked like, I would have never believed it was you. Much different from jeans and a doctor's coat. How did I do on the suit choice?"

She walked over and sat down. "Not bad," she grinned at him, feeling more confident, sent a flirty look at him. "What do you think?" Looking down at herself, she leaned forward.

Cameron laughed. "That you're slowly killing me. And that I want to kill every guy who checked you out when you walked across this place a few minutes ago." Putting his hands at her waist, he lifted her gently and laughed when she squealed that the water was cold. Clearly enjoying her arms around him, he pulled her around him so that she was able to climb on his back while he walked around the pool as she adjusted to the temperature.

Jennifer moved her arms so that her hands were hanging loosely around his shoulders. Feeling the resentment as she gazed back to the two girls pretending not to notice Jennifer's arrival, she grinned and looked at her new friend a few feet away. While she was prepping her kids for the water, she smiled back widely and sent her a thumbs up sign.

She knew full well that Cameron was drop dead gorgeous in clothes but there was another level of hotness when his shirt came off. Feeling his muscles beneath her hands, she clung to him for a few more minutes, enjoying their closeness. Not to mention the fact that she was rubbing it in to the two women who he belonged with.

"Hey," the fireman Cam had been talking to. "How about one more game? We need a few more players."

"You play volleyball?" Cam asked her as she let go of his back.

"Not since high school. But I wouldn't mind trying." Jen, dunking her head under the water, came up and began to swim over to the net. "Race ya!"

Laughing, he caught up to her within a few strokes and grabbed her hand.

"We're even right now. Can each of you go to one side?" One of the men called out.

They agreed, and Cameron swam to the other side. A few minutes later, they resumed the game. Cam was impressed that Jennifer tried her best to hit the ball, but was only successful at getting it over the net once. The guys didn't mind. In fact, the ones standing on either side of her kept striking up a conversation with her. Cam's gaze narrowed when one of them had to show Jennifer how to serve. Knowing full well he was jealous of the broad chested fireman who stood a little too close in his opinion to Jennifer as he held her wrist and showed her how to hit the ball.

The fireman he had been talking to earlier swam over to him. "So what branch of the military are you?"

Cam's eyes didn't leave Jennifer and the man helping her. "Air Force."

"Wow," the guy said, oblivious to Cam's lack of interest. He attempted to ask a few questions, but Cam just answered back short answers. Following Cam's gaze, the man realized what was going on. "Hey, you can't blame the guy. We don't have much to pick from in town anymore now that most of the available girls are married or moved out after high school. And let's face it. She's pretty cute."

Cameron just shifted his gaze back to the man.

"Why do I have the feeling that I shouldn't have said that?" the guy laughed.

A few minutes later, they finished the game. A few of the guys high-fived Jen on their way out of the pool. Cam noticed a little girl watching Jen closely from the side of the pool.

"Friend of yours?" He asked, motioning to the girl.

"Yup. It turns out I went to school with her mom." Jen pointed at the little boy attached to his mother's arm. Both of them could tell she was having a rough time hanging back with him and keeping up with Alexis, who wanted to swim everywhere. "How about we give her a hand?"

Cameron instantly went over to the boy, clinging to his mom. "Hey, big guy. Do you like to swim?"

Shaking his head no, the boy clung even more to his mother. "He never wants to go in with me. My husband is always able to get him in, but he's not here."

The boy chewed on his lip. It was obvious he wanted to come in.

Trying to get the little boy to trust him, he started talking about how he was a pilot. The little boy was fascinated. Cam began demonstrating the way a plane moves by holding out his arms and making noises. Jennifer, who showing the little girl how to float on her back, laughed at his antics. To Cam's credit, soon the little boy tried to scoot off the platform toward Cam.

"Want to learn how to float like your sister?" Cam asked.

"Yeah!" the boy said loudly. Cam held out his arms, taking the boy into the pool and put him on his shoulders while they walked to the center of the pool. Jen's heart about melted at the sight of them together. Alexis had began to swim toward her mother, making Jennifer follow her.

"Girl," Jackie murmured to her. "Hold on tight to that one. He's hot, charming, and good with kids."

Watching Cameron patiently show the little boy how to float, Jennifer agreed.

"I plan to," Jennifer laughed.

When the place shut down, Jennifer walked back into the woman's locker room. Dressing, she rounded a corner just in time to overhear Kylie and Jody talking about her.

"Seriously, what does a man like that see in her? Maybe she's rich because she's a doctor and he's just hanging around for that," one of them said as they dressed.

"Obviously it's not for her looks," the other snickered.

Instead of pretending that she didn't hear, Jennifer decided that enough was enough. Her entire life, she constantly dealt with people like them. Spying an opened but still quite full bottle of orange pop, she grinned. It was beneath her. It would make a mess. But she didn't care for once in her life.

"You know," she drawled, coming from behind and surprising them. "I admit I don't have the fake tan... the fake chest... or the fake smile. And those all may look good to some men. But here's the thing, girls. I'm real and he likes that. So maybe one day, once you strip off all the fake stuff, you'll find someone who likes you for who you are and not what you're pretending to be."

They rolled their eyes. "Sorry," Jody said. "Like we'd take advice from someone like you."

Jennifer laughed. "Someone like me? Well, how about we do a reality check. I'm the one leaving with him, and you both are leaving here alone."

Opening the bottle, she poured its contents over both of the girls heads where they sat, laughing as they shrieked, running from her.

She left, meeting Cameron outside the door. He looked over her shoulder when he heard the screaming from the two women.

"What's going on in there?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, just a little revenge." Smirking, she set off with him, not looking back.

When they got back to the house, both of them were laughing about swimming with the kids. Neither of them noticed the car in the driveway next to Sheila's until Jennifer pulled up behind it.

Unable to figure out who it was, Jennifer walked up the stairs and peered in the doorway. Shocked, she turned to Cameron.

"What's General O'Neil doing in my dad's living room?" She questioned. Then, she heard a familiar voice. "Sam?" Opening the door, she walked through. "What in the world are you both doing in Wisconsin?"

Hugging Sam and then turning to O'Neil, she grinned up at him. "Long time, no see, General."

Cam reached around her and shook Jack's hand. "Hey, Jack." He pulled him to the side, away from Jennifer. "Is this what I think it's about?"

O'Neil nodded. "There are surprisingly some things that push quickly through the red tape. Your favor was pretty easy to get rolling once you called this morning. So I thought Sam could use a break and flew us both out here for the night."

Sheila was shaking hands with them, excusing herself, and squeezed Jennifer's shoulder on the way out. "You give me a call if you guys want to do this again this week."

Jennifer walked the woman to the door. Closing it, she warily looked from Sam to Jack and then to her father. "I'm going to get some drinks for us in the kitchen. Sam or Jack... want to give me a hand?"

"No need for that, Dr. Keller," O'Neil said, sitting down and opening a large folder. "Relax. Nothing is wrong back at the SGC or Atlantis."

Her jaw dropped. "Ah, General. My dad is sitting right here."

"Yes, doctor, I realize that." He turned to her father. "I may be getting old, but my vision and hearing are still in tact."

Carter snorted.

"Sir, I don't understand," Jennifer said, sitting down, peering at the paperwork O'Neil was pulling out. She caught a glimpse and recognized it immediately.

"Security clearance papers?" She said in shock. "What? Is this for real?"

Her father, who had been sitting silently the entire time, looked up at her. "What's going on?"

Sam sat next to the man. "Let me ask you something, sir. Ever want to know what your daughter does for a living?"

Don just sat there, shocked. "Only every minute of the day."

"Well, if you'll just sign your life away for the next few minutes, we can make that happen." Carter smiled, winking at Jennifer.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this story is slow going, but I'm enjoying them going through the domestic stuff before they head back to work. Still have ideas for several more chapters. Hope to get another one up in a few days._


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer sat in disbelief. She watched Sam flip through the pages, summarizing things for her father. Cam didn't seem surprised at all of this. And in the midst of things, Jack plopped down on the couch and began sending Hershey into ecstasy by rubbing behind his ears.

"Wait. Hold on," Jennifer called out, stopping her father. "Dad, it's not that I don't want you to know what I do for a living, but isn't it going to make you worry about me even more?"

Her father shook his head. "Anything is better than not knowing." Resuming signing the page he was on, he looked at Carter to confirm that was the last document.

"Sam, what changed? Why now? Is something wrong? Is my father in danger or something?"

Putting the cap back on the pen, Sam shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. Didn't Cam tell you about his call to O'Neil today?"

Cameron tried to cut her off. "Sam, she doesn't need to know the details."

"Oh, stop playing the selfless boyfriend, Mitchell," O'Neil grinned. "Especially since this should earn you points with Mr. Keller here." He sat forward. "Thing is, Mitchell almost died helping save us a few years back. As in, the entire world. The president met with him in the hospital and let him know that he owed him something. Something big. Mitchell never cashed it in until today."

"You know the president?" Don stared at Cameron.

Clearly uncomfortable, Cameron looked away. "I met him a few times. Goes with the job."

"You used your favor on this?" Jennifer asked incredulously. "Cam, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, what else would I use it for? In case I'm ever in jail?" He walked to Jennifer. "I knew your dad was worried about you and thought this would help."

Not knowing what to say, she just stood there. "Cam... what about your parents? You could have did the same thing for them."

He shrugged. "My dad is ex-military. They're used to all of this. Your dad isn't."

Finally, she nodded. "I just didn't expect anything like this to ever happen. I thought he'd never know why I'm gone for so long."

"I think the man deserves a kiss," Jack slyly said. "Or at least a hug."

"Jack, stop embarrassing them," Sam chided.

Cameron caught her slip. "Jack, huh? Well, well, Sam."

She glared at Cam. "No changing the subject. Jennifer, kiss the man. Maybe that will shut him up."

Not needing any more prompting, she wrapped her arms around Cam. "Thank you," she said, chastely kissing him on the cheek since her dad was an arm length away.

Cameron caught her before she could release him. Murmuring in her ear, he lowered his voice. "I'm going to need a much better one later."

Blushing, she pulled back. "Well," she looked at Samantha. "Where do we start?"

"How about we break out the pizza we brought? We figured since we were bombarding you guys with uninvited guests, we could at least bring an early dinner." Sam got up. "We left it in the car. Should still be hot."

While Sam got the pizza, Jennifer went into the kitchen for plates and drinks.

"So, Jen," Carter said, lifting her eyebrows. "Aren't you one to keep a secret? When did all of this happen?"

"You mean, my dad breaking his leg?" She grinned, knowing full well want Sam was talking about. "Oh, you mean Cam and I?"

"Yes," Sam said, grabbing her arm. "When did all of this happen? I mean, I know the man has had his eye on you since the first day you met, but when Landry called you about your dad, I was with him at a meeting at Peterson. You should have seen the shock on his face when Cameron answered your phone at the crack of dawn!"

Jen blushed. "It wasn't like that. Dr. Lam ordered me to leave the base for a little R & R. Since he was gone, I took him up on his offer of staying at his place while he was gone since no one else was around. Well, you guys got back early and he came home to find me sleeping in his bed."

"Really?" Sam said. "And what was his reaction?"

"He wasn't too surprised. So he made me breakfast, then we went on a picnic by the mountains."

"And you stayed there another night? When you could have called me?" Carter said, grinning.

Jennifer laughed. "Of course not. One thing led to another after breakfast. We kissed," she said, blushing. "And I think about all the brain cells in my head died. Seriously, Sam, the man can kiss. But no, I didn't call. I got to spend half the night sleeping in his arms. I'm not an idiot."

"Only half?" Sam winked. "So you guys are still taking things slow even though you only have over two weeks left on Earth?"

"Samantha Carter," Jennifer hissed, giggling. "You are bad. He was the perfect gentleman and carried me to bed while he slept on the couch. And anyways, we're not taking nearly as slow as _some_ couples I know. Nearly ten years slow."

Hands on her hips, Carter sent a teasing glare. "Hey, there's military protocol to think about. You don't have to deal with that."

Grabbing the trays, Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Please. I know O'Neil has saved out butts numerous times. One word from the president would wave that silly rule."

Sam stopped before getting to the door. "Well, it's almost over anyways. Jack's retiring at the end of the month."

"I heard a rumor about that," Jen said. "What's the first thing you guys planning on doing?"

Sam grinned. "Oh, I think a long week at his place by the lake is in the planning."

Laughing, they came out of the kitchen.

"Now I highly doubt getting a few things from the kitchen could take all that long, huh, Mitchell?" O'Neil complained.

Cameron nodded. "Girl talk."

"So how about we get this rolling? I'm sure Keller's father here is dying to hear what we came to tell him. Carter's good at the entire background story," O'Neil said. "Why don't you just start off telling him what you do and where, and she'll fill in the gaps?"

Jennifer sat next to her dad and put down her pizza. "Okay, Dad. Here it goes. It may be hard to believe, the reason I don't get to come home often is because I work far away. Very far away. I don't actually work on the planet."

Shocked, he sat back. "You mean, you work on the moon?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "Nope. Even better." Looking to Cam, she grinned as she tried to figure out how to tell her dad. "A few years back, a group of very smart people figured out how to travel through a worm hole. We call it a Stargate. It's capable of interstellar travel as well as intergalactic. Cameron does that almost every week. He goes to other planets and meets different people and discovers new technology and medicine."

Her father looked at her in shock. "I thought no other planets in the Milky Way are able to sustain life? How are you able to travel to these planets like that?"

"None are," Carter stepped in. "In this galaxy."

Stunned, Don just looked at her. "Are you telling me..."

Jennifer grinned. "My official title is the Chief Medical Officer on Atlantis. The actual lost city, which happens to be in the Pegasus galaxy. By ship, it takes over three weeks to get there. We're also able to travel to it by the Stargate, but it's so far away that it drains our power source immensely, so we try to avoid gate travel to Pegasus as much as possible."

Carter picked up the story, summarizing the initial findings of the gate in Egypt to the missions that O'Neil and herself began several years back. After almost a half hour of telling several stories of the close encounters they've had, technologies found, and friends they have made, she explained how the Atlantis expedition began leading up to the time Jennifer joined.

"Sir, she's been a real asset to the team. When the previous CMO was in an accident, I don't think she expected to be given the job. But truth be told, there's been several times where she's saved the lives of all of us on Atlantis."

"So you're stationed there too?" Her father asked Sam.

She shook her head. "No, I used to be, but now I'm back on Earth."

Don looked at each person. "This is unreal. And to think my little girl is involved in it." He looked to O'Neil. "So the government has been able to keep this a secret all of these years?"

"Pretty much," O'Neil said. "There've been a few close calls. And recently, we've brought in a few other countries in on it. Russia had their own gate for awhile, but when ours was destroyed, they gave us theirs."

"I know it's hard to imagine, Mr. Keller," Sam said, "so I downloaded a few video clips we've taken on Atlantis. Then you can see for yourself what it looks like. Jennifer's in a few of the clips."

"Really?" Jennifer said, moving behind them on the couch.

"That place is amazing," Cam said, moving next to her and draping his arm around her shoulders. "I'd like to see it again myself."

Carter began showing video feed from Atlantis. Jennifer laughed, telling them who everyone was. "That's Rodney," she said. "Incredibly smart and likes to remind everyone of that in case they forget. But he's pretty good as getting us out of trouble on a weekly basis." They watched as the video toured the city. "That's Ronon. Dad, we found him on a planet in Pegasus. He had a tracking device in him and the former CMO removed it. He's been with us ever since."

"Tracking device?" Her father asked.

She shifted. "Well, it was put in by an alien race called the Wraith."

"Creepy folks," O'Neil interjected. "They walk around with crazy white hair, pale faces... they survive by feeding on humans and suck the life out of them. Creepy."

"And do you encounter these people often?" he asked.

Jennifer patted his shoulder. "Occasionally. But remember that guy Ronon? Whenever I'm off Atlantis and on a mission, which is pretty rare, Ronon doesn't leave my side. It's like having a personal body guard. He spent years battling them on his own and is really good at it."

Her father looked back at Cameron. "That make you feel any better?"

"Some," Cameron said, pulling her closer to him. "I'd feel better if I was there. But she's right. They look after her and she's on her way to defending herself pretty well with the extra defense lessons with Ronon. I wouldn't worry too much."

They continued to talk for a few more hours. Colonel O'Neil told them stories that had Don amazed, especially the battle that took place on Antarctica. Sam made them laugh at a few things that happened on Atlantis.

"Your daughter runs into some bad luck," Sam said, telling him the story when a man kidnapped her to help a girl he was looking after. "He ended up harmless, but still. Now it's a running joke on Atlantis to bet what will happen when she steps out of the city." Sam laughed when Jen swatted at her. "And she didn't have much luck on Earth her first week here."

Cameron snorted. "Well, if Vala didn't dress her up like that and push her into playing pool, none of that would have happened. She would have sat by me the entire night, I could have snagged more of her french fries, and avoided the entire thing."

Don looked at O'Neil, who shrugged. "You understand any of this?" Then he turned to Jennifer. "And what happened at this pool hall?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I do have bad luck." Jennifer explained everything, until the point where Cam began dancing with her.

"And then," Sam said mischievously, "Jen's knight and shining armor over here swept her away from the bad guy and danced with her while the cops were on the way. And then right before the police came, he stopped the guy from escaping and got in a few good punches."

"Now that's something to tell the grand kids," Jack quipped.

Her father rubbed his eyes. "Okay, how about you let me get used to the fact that my daughter has a boyfriend, especially since the man travels across the galaxy for a living? I don't even want to think about grandkids yet."

Jennifer blushed. "I think you have years to go until you have to worry about that, dad."

Cameron couldn't help admitting to himself that he liked the idea of marriage. Waking up on a Saturday morning with his arms around her. Kids, eventually, especially if they looked like her. They would probably be geniuses like their mother but fearless like their father. But it was too soon to start talking about that. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed, making her look up at him. "I think we have enough on our plate with an intergalactic long distance relationship."

As the sun set, Sam looked at Jack. "I think we're scheduled to be sent back to Peterson in a few. We thought we'd be able to fly back ourselves, but a few minutes before we got here O'Neil got a call."

"Sent back?"

Samantha explained the beaming technology they had with a ship orbiting Earth. Amazed, her father leaned back. "Absolutely incredible."

O'Neil told Cameron someone would be by to pick up the rental car in the morning for them and handed him the keys.

Once they left, Cameron cleaned up while Jennifer sat with her dad, continuing talking about her job in Atlantis. He soaked up every word, asking her questions and continued to be amazed at the knowledge of what she was doing.

"It's a lot to take in at once," he said, holding her hand. "I'm just so proud of you. It will worry me, but your young man is right. It sounds like you have a pretty big group of people that know what they're doing." Moving to get up, she handed him his crutches. "It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed."

"Need help?" Cameron asked.

"You know, I think I'm actually getting the hang of these things. But I'll let you know."

Later on, Jennifer and Cameron decided to go for a walk around her dad's property. Without the city lights, it was pretty dark, with the exception of the porch light. They sat on a swing her dad had bought years back and talked for awhile.

Feeling chilled, she cuddled up close to Cameron and laid her head down on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, my mom is going to want to meet you eventually," Cameron murmured against her head. "I called her earlier today. She laughed when I told her I may or may not be dating a pretty doctor. I guess it didn't come as such of a shock to her."

Jennifer lifted her head, kissing him sweetly. "I would love to meet her."

"Yeah, well, this is all a little new for me. I've never brought home a girl."

Secretly pleased, she patted his cheek. "Sounds serious."

"It is," he said evenly, lifting her chin and capturing her mouth into a long, drawn out kiss. "And that scares me."

Her heart was beating so quickly. She wondered if he could hear it. "Serious as in what?"

"As in, I'm not sure my heart is going to be able handle letting you go in a few weeks."

They sat in each others arms for a few minutes, not saying much.

"We can write to each other. McKay sends data to Earth every few weeks. I can rig up something so that he can slip in a private document. Maybe it could be like a journal to you, telling you what I did each day."

"Hmm..." he said, nuzzling her neck. "Sounds like a plan. I can ask someone on our end the same thing. I'm sure we do something similar." He began kissing her neck, loving the sounds of her sighs. He eventually got back to her mouth, pouring himself into the kiss.

When his cell phone rang, he groaned. "Not good timing. If it's my mother, I don't want to hear a word from you. She'll talk forever to you and we won't be able to finish this." He kissed her again at the same time pulling his cell out of his pocket. Glancing at the ID, he saw Landry's office number on the display. Showing her, he let her go. "This may not be good."

A few minutes later, Cameron hung up the phone. "Bad news. Teal'C needs our help with something. There are others who can go in my place, but I owe it to him. He's done a lot of for us. I need to there for him."

"What happened?" Jen said, getting up.

They walked back to the house. "Some of their leaders are falling for the Ori's tricks. They're going to beam me to the ship and then back to the SGC in a few minutes. I need to grab my stuff." He slowed down. "You'll be okay with your dad for a few days, right?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, he's almost getting around on his own. Don't worry about that. But Cam, be careful."

"I know. I'll see you back at the SGC in a few days, hopefully."

Once he grabbed his stuff, he met her back in the living room. Setting the stuff down, he wrapped his arms around her. "Jennifer Keller, I hope you know I'm completely in love with you. And that I'm going to hate being away from you."

Amazed, she found herself having a hard time finding any words to say. Kissing him, she hugged him tightly. "I think it's safe to say I feel the same way. Even in such a short time, I feel like I waited my entire life to feel like this. And it finally happened." She ducked her head. "Cheesy, I know. But it's the truth."

"Not cheesy," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "And I know what you mean. Just wish things were a little different, but we can do this."

Glancing at his watch, he frowned. "Any second now. You still have my key to the condo?"

Nodding, she kissed him one last time. "Yup. I'll probably end up there a few nights. Be careful!"

The flash of him leaving made her sad, but knowing she would see him in a few more days left her hopeful. Checking on her dad, she climbed up the stairs to her old bedroom. Opening up her laptop, she checked a few emails. Surprised, she glanced at one email from today and saw it was from Cameron's mother. Laughing, she opened it.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_Well, that son of mine just got around to telling me that you both decided to come around to your senses. And it just made my day. I've been hoping that a nice girl would come into his life. My son sounds like he's become a workaholic these past few years. I hope you can change that. _

_I know we haven't met, but never in my life have I instantly liked someone just from one phone call. _

_His father and I look forward to meeting you soon. Until then, feel free to email me. I know Cameron's gone a lot, so maybe you can pass the time by telling me more about yourself. Hopefully you don't think I'm a psychotic mother, but he means the world to me and I'm just so thrilled to hear how happy he is since he met you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Wendy Mitchell_

Grinning, Jennifer hit the reply button almost immediately.

_Dear Wendy,_

_Imagine my surprise to find your email in my inbox! How did you find it? I'm sure your husband still has connections with the military, so it's not too much of a guess. I hope you don't mind me calling you Wendy._

_I would love to email you. Your message couldn't have come at a better time. Cameron just got called up and left a few minutes ago from my dad's house. Even though I know it was an important reason for leaving, I can't help feeling sad that another few days were taken away from us. _

_Your son makes me so happy. I'll be the first to admit that I've only had one serious relationship in my life, and it ended badly, but I never got around to dating again because I threw myself into my work. But once I was moved to where Cam was stationed, I couldn't help this draw I had toward him. But it never seemed possible... I mean, when do you see the brainiac doctor catching the eye of the heroic military man? Not often. _

_You don't need me to tell you he's amazing. He was always the perfect gentleman in the beginning and we got along together so well. But these last few days... seeing him help my father with getting around. It meant the world to me when he told me he was coming here to help me. I don't know how I would have managed without him. _

Jennifer stopped typing for a minute. Was she writing too much? _I mean, this was Cam's mom,_ she thought. Shrugging, she decided to go with it. For several minutes, she told the woman about herself. She started with her childhood, through the teenage years and starting college early, through medical school. She talked about her dad, a little about her work, and then finally forced herself to stop typing.

_Okay, now you probably think I like talking about myself. I really don't, but know you probably want to know a little more about me than what Cam's probably told you. Which is probably little to nothing, right? Ha ha. I'd love to hear more about you and your husband. Write any time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jennifer_

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm attempting to correct a few mistakes pointed out by a few kind people! I didn't realize Cam's mom's name was listed on the Stargate Wiki page. I saw his dad's but must have missed his mom's. Thanks for letting me know and for all the encouragement!_


	14. Chapter 14

Jennifer's uncle arrived that Friday. By the evening, she was back at the SGC and catching up on her work. She worked until late that evening, wondering when Cameron and the rest of SG1 would return.

A few days later, Jennifer was worried. Landry had told the base SG1 had missed two check in's. Not wanting to leave, she stayed and tried to keep busy, again overworking and getting lectures from Dr. Lam. She reasoned with the young doctor that the work was helping her.

By the end of the week, she felt sick. Finally, an announcement for an off-world unscheduled activation was sounded in the hallways. Jennifer knew she wouldn't be allowed in the gate room nor in the control room, so she fled to the infirmary, hoping to hear news from them if any was patched through.

Dr. Lam met her at the door. "Jennifer, it's them. We're going to need help in here in a few minutes." She grabbed her shoulder. "Can you handle working on Mitchell?"

All blood in her face left, leaving her dizzy. "What's wrong with him?"

"Sorry, should have told you right away. It's nothing serious, but a few deep wounds from a knife. If you can handle him, I'm going to prep the OR. Their back up team got hit the worst rescuing them from a few of Teal'C's old friends who switched allegiances. From what I'm hearing, two are critical."

Jennifer assured her she would be okay, but the minute Cameron was brought in on a stretcher, she felt herself begin to shake. There was a ton of blood. Cameron was half conscious and looked in incredible pain. Taking control of her nerves, she directed the marine who brought him in.

"Bring him to this table," she called over, grabbing supplies she would need. Calling for a nurse, she instructed her to cut away his shirt to figure out how bad the bleeding was.

Seeing him laying there hurt, it broke her heart. After a quick inspection, she came to the conclusion that it was bad enough to need a blood transfusion. Getting a nurse started, she began to stop the bleeding.

"Jen?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be the one doing this."

She got a hold of a needle. "Cam, I'm a doctor. This is what I do."

"But not on me," he hissed.

"Nice to see you, too," she murmured as she worked. "Relax. I can assure you I've stitched a few people up in my time."

He lay back, still in pain. She began an IV with painkillers and watched him relax.

"It's not that," he said. "You know what I mean. I don't want you to see me like this. You're as pale as a sheet."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're late coming home by a week and then return injured." She began to stitch him up. "Lam told me to take you, anyways. A few guys who came after you all are critical."

Cameron swore. Looking away, he tried to hold in his anger. "I knew this was going to end bad as soon as we got there. Teal'C was set up by some former friends. We were captured but ended up getting away after a few days. Then the back up team got captured and we had to go back for them. That's when one of the guys guarding them got a little knife happy with me."

"Well, you'll live. But I had to give you a transfusion with all the blood you lost. How long have you been going like this?"

"About half the day," he responded. Seeing the worry in her face, he turned.

She stopped and looked down at him. Something had changed. There was a difference in his tone and in his mannerisms since they last spoke. Knowing full well they couldn't deal with it now, she continued working. But she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in her gut that she wasn't going to like what he was on his mind.

Later that night, Cameron rested in the infirmary. He'd been allowed to take a sponge bath. Someone had come in to help him put on a hospital gown, to his displeasure.

Jennifer hadn't returned after the surgery. He knew she sensed something was wrong. Cameron had thought she would've been back by now, but she must be waiting for most of personnel to leave.

An hour later, he heard someone approach his bed. Opening his eyes, his heart leaped at the sight of her. She was wearing her uniform from Atlantis. But the first thing he noticed were her nerves. Her eyes looked wary, as if she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey," he said, motioning for her to sit. Grabbing her hand, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I was rude before. How are the men that came back critical?"

"Doing okay, thanks to Dr. Lam."

She looked down at him, searching his eyes. "Cam, what's wrong? Besides getting hurt, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"You sound like my mom," he joked, half smiling.

Her lips curved up. "Probably because we've been emailing each other every few days."

"What?" he said, looking up at her. "Seriously?"

Jennifer nodded, feeling ill at ease. "Why, does that bother you?"

"Jen, stop looking like that. I'm not mad at you... I'm just unsure if this... thing we have... if it's a good decision. For you."

"What?" she said, standing up. "What do you mean, for me?"

He avoided her eyes, hating seeing her so hurt. "I had a lot of time to think locked up for a few days. It just doesn't seem right. I knew you'd be worried about me. And I wasn't sure if I was even being fair to you, rushing you into all of this. If I hadn't pushed, we probably would still be casual friends."

"You?" She shot back, outraged. "You pushed? No, it just happened, Cam. And neither one of us was ready. But it's something we both wanted. And still want." She looked down at him. "Right?"

Cameron looked up at her. "I don't know what I want. I just want something better for you." He let go of her hand. "For God's sake, Jen, you're a few years younger than me. And how much have you dated, really? Maybe I'm asking you to be with me when you're not sure yourself what you feel about me."

She backed away. Jen was angry. He'd never seen her like this.

"Don't tell me how I feel, Cam," her voice shook. "Just because I'm a little behind in the dating scene doesn't mean I don't know what I feel for you."

"Jen, just hear me out. Maybe you need to take the time to see if this is what you really want."

"I don't need any time," she hissed, no longer caring if anyone was overhearing their conversation. "What, do you want me to go back to Atlantis and date just for the sake of feeling better about us? If I make out with Ronon, would that make you feel better?"

He glared at her, turning red. "No. I don't want to hear about you with anyone else."

"Well, then, what's the problem?"

He turned his head. "I just think I rushed you too much. You haven't had time to think this through."

Furious, she poked her finger into his chest. "Time. That's what you want? Fine. I'll give you time." In a huff, she flew out of the infirmary, stomping her way back to her quarters.

He stared at the ceiling. _I'm an idiot._ Knowing full well he was pushing her away, he felt it necessary. She didn't deserve to wonder each mission whether he'd come back alive or not. Today just solidified that. But it didn't stop him from desperately wanting her.

Jennifer stabbed her spoon into the Ben & Jerry's pint. If chocolate fudge brownie didn't help her, nothing else would.

"The man's an idiot," she scowled, spooning a giant helping into her mouth. "I mean, who's he to say what I feel?

Sam and Vala made sympathetic sounds, watching their friend in a rage.

"And does he think my job isn't risky? I've been kidnapped twice! I mean, seriously, there's a disaster on a weekly basis on Atlantis." She frowned when she reached the bottom of the carton. "How did that happen?" Standing up, she raided the freezer where Sam had put their stash they had picked up on the way. "I'm going to need a refill."

Eyebrows raised, Sam sent Vala a look.

Jennifer paused. "Oh my God. Maybe he's just trying let me down. Maybe he's changed his mind about me."

Finally, Carter cut in. "No way, Jen. I'm a good enough friend to you both to know that's not the case. He's head over heals in love with you."

"Think about it," Jennifer said, opening the carton. "Maybe he thinks we're going too fast because he's the one who needs time to think. I mean, come on. Even when we were back at my dad's place, Cam got hit on by several girls. Two even pointed out that they couldn't believe he was interested in me." Feeling depressed now, she lowered her spoon.

Vala rolled her eyes. "Jennifer, now you're the one being an idiot." She sat down by her, licking her spoon. "Trust me, I know these things. And I was with him on this last mission. We almost didn't make it. And from what I can tell, that scared him."

A few days later, Jennifer considered avoiding him at the base. She only had two days left on Earth. The weekend away at Sam's house helped her realize that the ball was in his court, so to speak.

She missed him. Her heart ached to talk to him.

A knock sounded at her door Sunday night. Shuffling her feet to the door, she was surprised to see him standing there, arm in a sling, looking miserable.

"Hey," he said gruffly. "Can we talk?"

Nodding, she opened the door wider so he could enter. Closing it behind him, she stuffed her hands inside her sweatshirt sleeves. Offering him a chair, she chose to sit down by the bed.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight." Moving from the chair to her bed, he took her hand with his good arm. "I'm not sure what anyone told you, but we had a close call. The closest in a long time. I didn't know if I was coming back."

She waited for him to finish.

"I kept thinking to myself this wasn't a position I'd want to put on anyone," he said. "If things stay serious between us and eventually one day... I wouldn't want my wife and kids to go through that."

Startled he was thinking down that path already, she finally spoke.

"Cam, even if you weren't in this line of work, it wouldn't give us any more guarantees. You could be a librarian and get hit by a drunk driver on the way home from work. I could have a random brain aneurysm. Anything could happen."

He smiled. "I know. I realized that sometime this weekend. By Saturday night, I'd come to my senses. I tried to find you, but Walter said you guys had left the base." He pulled her close. "I thought I may have lost my chance and you decided to go back to Atlantis a few days early."

"Like I would leave without saying goodbye, even if you were being an idiot," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, I already heard it from my mom," he sighed. "She called me and I told her that we may be slowing things down a bit. My ears are still ringing from that conversation. I think she likes you better than me."

Laughing for the first time in days, she smiled at him. "Well, you can't blame her."

"So besides all of that..." Jennifer said, avoiding her eyes. "Is there anything else bothering you? I mean, are you having second thoughts about us? About me?"

Stunned, Cameron closed the distance between them. "No. Why would you think that?" He then sighed. "I guess I left you to believe that. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms. "You're more than I could have ever dreamed to have. Why can't you figure out what an incredible, beautiful woman you are?"

Feeling relieved, she felt the corners of her mouth tug upward. "Maybe I just need to be told that more."

"Hmmmm...." he said, kissing her face. "About how many times a day?"

"Oh, at least ten. Maybe 15." Grinning, she pulled his head down to meet hers, head spinning from their kiss.

Silence fell between them. "So, two more days, huh?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's make the most of them. What should we do first?" he stood up.

Jen glanced down at her watch. "Cam, it's 10 p.m."

Rising his eyebrows, he looked back at her. "How the heck did that happen? Seriously, it stinks not having windows down here."

Thinking to herself, she knew exactly want she wanted to do tonight. "You have to go home tonight?"

He shook his head.

"Are those clothes comfortable to sleep in with your arm?" she asked, going to her own drawers and pulling out her pajamas.

Trying to pull out something more attractive than sweats, she pulled out a matching blue cotton tank top with matching plaid bottoms. Going into the bathroom to change, she emerged a few minutes later.

"There's nothing in the world I would like to do better than spend the night in your arms. Think we can fit in this bed?"

Grinning, he kicked off his shoes. "Oh, I'm sure we can manage." Pulling the covers back, he made sure to lay so that his good arm was nearest to her. When she approached the bed, she climbed in and snuggled in his embrace. "There's going to be talk in the morning. At least, with those who don't know about us yet."

"Good," he said, stroking her hair. "Let them talk."

They laid there for over an hour, whispering about dreams, memories, and everything in between. Finally, they both succumbed to their exhaustion and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

While Jennifer packed the morning she was scheduled to return to Atlantis, Cameron made his way over to the control room.

"Hey, Walter? Got a question for you." He sat down next to the man. "Is there any way I can send a private message to Colonel Sheppard?"

Walter looked down at the computer. "Sure. That shouldn't be a problem. Here, let me open a document for you. I've seen Sam do it hundreds of times. Then I'll code it and send it along. He'll need his security code to open it."

"Thanks, buddy." Waiting for Walter to move to another chair, he inconspicuously looked to see if Walter was giving him privacy. Satisfied that he was preoccupied with looking over the schedule for the day, he sat down.

_Sheppard,_

_Sorry for the cloak and dagger routine. I just didn't want the whole expedition to see this message. Hope all is well on Atlantis. From the mission reports, it sounds like you guys have a knack for getting into trouble as much as we do. _

_Anyways, I'll get to the real reason for this message. I need to ask you a personal favor. _

John hesitated writing the next line. He kept attempting at typing something, then erasing it. Rolling his eyes at his childness, he surged forward .

_OK, here's the thing. Something happened in the last two months. Let's just say a certain CMO and I hit it off pretty well. Long story short, she means a lot to me. _

_Watch over her for me. I'm not sure I can take it if I get more mission reports listing her as being kidnapped. Or worse._

_Thanks,_

_Cameron Mitchell_

Short, but to the point. It just grazed the surface of what he felt about her, but it was about as much detail he would willingly give a man he barely knew.

"All set?" Walter said.

"Yup. I saved it to the desktop. After you send it, just delete it."

"Yes, sir," Walter said, curious about the message.

* * *

Several hours later, Jennifer found herself back on Atlantis. It felt different. Two months away left her missing her work here, but something had changed.

And she knew full well it was because of Cameron.

Trying to bury the sadness she felt about not seeing him for the next several months, she made her way to her quarters. A marine had carried her stuff, but she wanted to change into her uniform before returning to the infirmary to get caught up.

The infirmary was quiet when she entered. Two nurses, noticing her enter, smiled widely at the return of their CMO.

"Dr. Keller, glad to have you back," they said.

Jennifer looked around, seeing that barely anything had changed. "I haven't had the chance to read any reports. Anything major happen while I was gone?"

They grinned. "No, it was actually quite boring around here. Even SGA stayed out of trouble. Ronon only had two incidents that required stitches. He wasn't too happy to have us do the job, but he was pretty cordial." One nurse sat down next to where Jennifer was standing. "How did things go on Earth?"

Jennifer smiled. "Everything went great. It was good to be back. Colonel Carter, Dr. Lam, and a few other members of the SGC made some real progress documents some of the medical discoveries we've made in Pegasus."

They looked unimpressed. "Did you get a chance to leave the base or did they tie you up and keep you there the entire two months?"

Smiling, Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "I may have left a few times."

The girls grinned. "And did you do anything fun?"

Jennifer rarely got the chance to talk to her team members and just be herself. Enjoying this rare opportunity, she cocked her head towards her office. They followed her and sat in the chairs set up by her desk. Grinning, she told them about the girls shopping trip and spa afternoon. Afterward, she talked about the incident at the bar and grille.

"Did you say Cameron Mitchell?" One of the nurses leaned forward. "That man is drop dead gorgeous. So you danced with him?"

She nodded and then told them how he punched the man for her. Sighing, they fanned themselves.

"You girls need a trip back to Earth and get out some," Jennifer laughed.

The nurses looked at each other. "So, anything else happen between you two?"

Blushing, Jennifer hadn't decided what to tell people. Impulsively deciding she could trust the two, she swore them to secrecy. Telling them everything, they sat, stunned.

"No joke?" The girls asked. Squealing, they clapped their hands. "Well, it's about time you found someone. And nice choice with Mitchell."

Just then, two Marines walked in with almost identical matching cuts to their faces. The nurses looked at one another and grinned.

"Duty calls," one said, grinning at the men. Jennifer laughed, turning her chair to her desk.

Wanting to dive into her work, she decided to get caught up in paperwork pile on her desk.

* * *

In the control room, Sheppard answered McKay's call about a transmission received from Earth.

"OK, McKay, can you patch it through on this monitor?"

McKay typed for a few seconds. Uncoding it, he sent it to the monitor. "Done. Just needs your security code." Looking around, he saw that things were calm now that the data was received from Earth and Dr. Keller had returned. "I think I'll go grab a sandwich."

It wasn't rare for him to receive a coded message like this, but it wasn't from General Landry or the IOA. Usually it would be coded with extra security clearance for that. Opening it, he read it slowly.

"Well I'll be..." he said, slowly smiling. Closing the message, he deleted it and immediately decided to make sure to accompany the doctor himself on all future missions that may have her leave Atlantis. _Actually, _he thought, _better include Ronon as well knowing her luck. _

_

* * *

_

One month led to two months. Jennifer caught up on her work, dealt with the never ending emergencies that happened often in the infirmary. She went on several missions, glad to be off world time after time accompanied by SGA-1. Sheppard seemed to be acting a little strange towards her, as well as Ronon. Almost as they were guarding her more than ever.

As a result, she was never left alone on missions. At times, it was exasperating, but for the most part, it was comforting. And best of all, other than tripping once and falling as well as catching a Pegasus version of a common cold, she stayed pretty well out of trouble.

Almost daily, she typed up a journal of sorts to Cameron. They found that every month, Atlantis and the SGC would send date communications back and forth. After a quick word with McKay, he agreed to code and transmit her document to the SGC. Surprisingly, he didn't seem at all surprised at her request. Even when she told him who it was on the receiving end.

Off world with SGA-1 again during her third month back on Atlantis, she finally asked what had been on her mind since her return.

"All right, you three. You all know something, don't you?" Jennifer said as they rested one day on their way to a village. Stopping to eat, it gave her the perfect opportunity to grill them. Looking to each of the three men- Sheppard, McKay, and Ronon- she tried to find the weakest link. Seeing Ronon's eyes averted, she zeroed in.

"Spill it, Ronon," she said, grabbing his sandwich away. "Or no lunch."

Seeing his friend in trouble, Sheppard unwrapped his own sandwich. "Doctor," he began, chewing slowly. "You'll have to be more specific in your questioning."

Her eyes narrowed. "You three have been acting funny since I got back. Now either you know something, or maybe some alien virus has taken over you. I foresee lots and lots of testing when we return. Days... weeks in the infirmary."

McKay choked. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with us."

She glared at him. "As CMO, it is my duty to investigate anything suspicious in the behaviors of the body of expedition members on Atlantis, therefore-"

"Alright, alright," McKay said quickly. "Sheppard got a message from Mitchell asking to look after you as a personal favor to him. Ronon heard that from Sheppard. And I know about it because I was the one who had to decode it. And it didn't take a genius... which I am... to figure out why you make me upload something to him every month. And how he does the same for you. There, now you know."

Surprised, she looked at each of them. Handing Ronon his sandwich, he grunted. "Sheppard didn't tell anyone else. Just me. So I've been trying to keep an extra eye on you."

"He did that for me?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Oh, spare me the lovey mushy stuff," McKay said. "You know, Jennifer, you could have picked someone from Atlantis."

She laughed. "Rodney, are you mad I'm dating someone from the SGC?"

"No," he chewed. "Just saying that it would make more sense since you're here most of the time."

Jennifer ate her own sandwich. "Well, it wasn't something I was going out of my way to make happen."

Sheppard grinned at her. "Well, all I know is that from what I heard, the man can kick some serious butt. I mean, rivaling Ronon. He was captured by a group of people and trained in this ancient martial art stuff. Anyways, I feel not only Air Force brotherly obligation to keep you safe, but also it's a little out of fear that he may find his way to Atlantis if anything did happen to you."

* * *

It had been four months. Cameron looked forward to their monthly letters they typed to each other. He passed along some of the information to her father. He called Don about once a month to check in with him. His leg was healing nicely, thanks to rest he received between the two of them as well as Jennifer's uncle.

To occupy his time, he began forming a few plans for her next visit. He scoped out a few restaurants online nearby, but also decided that she needed a vacation. Cam hoped he wouldn't mind a weekend visit to his folks place, seeing as his mother was constantly asking him about her and when she would be traveling to Kansas to meet them. But he also hoped to take her somewhere where they could both relax- away from SGC, away from friends and family... just the two of them. He wondered if she would prefer a warm or colder climate. Grinning, he figured a warmer would be his choice, seeing as it would be a greater possibility to see her in a bikini again.

"Colonel Mitchell, please report to the control room. Colonel Mitchell, to the control room." Walter's voice came through the PA system at the SGC. Standing immediately, he jogged down to the control room.

Walter looked up as he was typing. "Sir, you have an urgent video communication message. It's from Colonel Sheppard on Atlantis. He had one from Landry, too. I'm patching that one into his office right now."

Immediately, Cameron's hands began to sweat. He tried to steady his legs as he walked closer to the monitor. Sheppard's face came through the transmission.

"Mitchell, it's Sheppard. We have a problem. SGA-1 and myself were off world when we were ambushed by the wraith. They took two of us hostage before leaving. I'm sorry to tell you this. Dr. Keller was one of them." Sheppard wiped the sweat from his brow, wincing as he hit the deep gash on the side of his head. "We just got back. Rodney and I. The good news is that we know they wanted her for something, which means they'll keep her alive. Also, they captured Ronon with her. He put up quite a fight and wouldn't let her go. A dart got both of them." Someone, Mitchell assumed a nurse, came up next to the colonel and began cleaning his wound. "We're going after them. We know where they took her. It's this lab on a nearby planet. As soon as they stitch me up, we're going. I just wanted to let you know that we won't give up on her." He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, man. We were careful, but obviously not careful enough."

The transmission cut out.

He heard someone come up from behind and place a hand on his shoulder. "Colonel," Landry said in a low voice. "Cameron," he began again. "I'm sorry to hear about Dr. Keller. But don't give up. Those men have performed greater miracles."

Cameron fisted his hand. "Sir, I've never asked anything of you. But I need to be there. Please."

Landry shook his head. "I had a feeling you would ask that. So did Sheppard in his private communication to myself." He sat down. "Son, that's the one thing I can't do right now. For several reasons. Sheppard agreed. But I can promise you this. As soon as we get word about her, we'll send you through. But for now, let them do their job."

Cam was frustrated. He knew he would be a liability if he was to join the rescue mission. He was too close to her.

"You have a few missions coming up. We'll delay any that will take you away from the base for more than 24 hours. Anything else, I would suggest that you go on. It will help as you wait."

Nodding, Cameron walked away. He had already decided to not call her father until they knew. There was no sense worrying him. He just hoped they found her soon.


	16. Chapter 16

He held it together. For a week, there had been no news. Two missions had kept his mind occupied, but he was unable to completely erase the fact that Jennifer was still missing.

His team helped him keep it together. So did his friends. Samantha visited the SGC often, sitting with Cameron at lunch. She talked about Sheppard and Ronon. He asked about the wraith, wanting to know as much as possible. He could tell Sam held back on a few things. But she gave him hope that these men would bring her back.

Another week passed. He was getting desperate for any news. Walter was instructed to contact him off world or if he was off the base if anything came in, direct orders of General Landry. O'Neil kept in close contact with him, trying in his own way to cheer him up and stay positive.

Finally, an off-world transmission alert sent Cameron running full speed to the control room. Fingers flying, Walter patched the message through immediately.

"Colonel, it's ready to play. Landry said he'll be down in a few but to watch it without him." Walter stood up and let Cameron sit down, walking away to give the colonel privacy. Two other SGC members left the room. By this time, the entire base had heard about the colonel's heartache and the situation with Dr. Keller in Pegasus.

Cameron leaned forward, tightly gripping the table as Sheppard came on the monitor. He knew it was taped, like before, but he almost forgot and begged the man to just tell him.

"Mitchell. I have good news, buddy. It took some doing, but we got her back. And Ronon. They're a little banged up, but expected to make a full recovery. Here's the thing." Mitchell's lips tugged upward, despite the cuts on his face. "We're a little understaffed right now with military personal. I'm requesting that Landry send us a few military people until our men can recover from this mission. And I'm going to need a ranking officer to come as well. Landry will be getting our request for you to come, within the hour, as well as a few other personal. Just a short stay. Dr. Keller will be needing to return to Earth soon and will also need you to escort her for further medical recovery." He paused. "That's it. I think you may have some packing to do."

Standing up quickly, he accidentally knocked over the chair. Startling Walter, he ran over to the man, picked him up in a bear hug, and set him down. "She's OK!"

Walter, grinning, tried to compose himself as he saw the general coming towards them. Landry broke out in a grin as soon as he saw Cameron's face.

"I'm guess from the mile wide smile on your face that Sheppard's team came through. How's our doctor?" Landry said.

"Sheppard didn't say much, other than her and Ronon are recovering and expected to be fine," Cameron said. "Sir, you said before that-"

The general nodded. "Of course. Mitchell sent me his request as well. I already watched it from my office. You have a go, and Walter is calling up a few people on base to accompany you to Atlantis."

"Thank you, sir," Cam said, jogging back to his quarters to pack a few things. Noting the time, he saw he had ten minutes, so he quickly sent an email to Sam and O'Neil the news. Composing one more message, he emailed his mom to let him know he would be gone for several days and may be bringing someone home for a visit when he got back.

* * *

Cameron stepped through the gate, looking around immediately at his surroundings. He remembered Atlantis as being more relaxed compared to the SGC. Softer colors greeted him. The sun shone through the windows. Seeing Commander Woolsey walking down the steps, he motioned for the men to follow him as they carried their duffel bags. Some who had never been to Atlantis kept looking around, noticing the differences between here and the SGC.

"Colonel Mitchell, good to see you. Thank you for coming. Sheppard requested you personally. As of right now, Sheppard has placed Major Lorne in charge of military with my agreement. We wanted someone else to assist him should need be. Although you are a higher ranking officer, I'm sure you'll understand we need someone more familiar with this expedition to be in charge as Sheppard recovers," Woolsey said.

Figuring Woolsey had no clue why Sheppard requested him, he nodded. "I understand completely. Lorne will have my full cooperation. How is Sheppard?" Cam wanted nothing else to ask how Jennifer was, but he didn't want to bring that up right now. He figured he needed to stay on Woolsey's good side if he was to stay on Atlantis. He dealt with the man on several occasions; however, the man before him seemed different. It seemed Sheppard's dislike for following the rules at times may have rubbed off on the former stern man.

"He's doing well," Woolsey said, pleased with the news. "Just some bruises, a little sprain of an ankle, and some cuts. He'll heal well as long as he follows doctor's orders."

"Sir, how is Dr. Keller? The SGC members and I become close to her on her recent visit." _Well, it was close to the truth, at least._

Woolsey began walking, showing them to their quarters. "Well, as far as I can tell, she'll be OK. But time will tell. She went through a traumatic event. Medical personal don't have the training or experience in those matters as do military personal like yourself."

Cameron itched to figure out how he was going to not cause a scene and burst into the infirmary.

"I'd like to speak with the colonel, commander, if that's alright with you. Is he in the infirmary?"

Woolsey nodded. "I'll have someone escort you immediately. Your men can settle in their rooms and then report to Major Lorne for their assignments."

* * *

A nurse took him over to Sheppard once he entered the infirmary. John laid there, obviously exhausted and in pain. His eyes were closed, making Cameron wonder if he was asleep. When they opened slightly, he stepped forward.

"Sheppard," Cameron said, reaching over and grasping his hand. Shaking it, he was careful not to hurt the colonel even further. "I owe you big time."

John shook his head. "My fault. Should just keep her on Atlantis the way her luck pans out off world. You see her yet?"

Cameron shook his head.

"She has a slight concussion, they think. They've been telling me she's only woke up once since we got back this morning." Sheppard paused. He lowered his voice. "Ronon filled me in a little on what they went through. He's just now coming out of surgery, but was awake on the trip back."

His fist clenched. "Just tell me."

Sheppard nodded. "They both took a few beatings. Keller has two fractured ribs. Ronon was worse. They tried to get her to cooperate by hurting him. Ronon told her not to, so she held her ground. I guess they pulled out the big guns. A group of locals were captured along with them for a dual purpose- food for them and leverage with Jennifer. When she refused to help them, they began pulling out men, women, and a few kids and feeding on them. Ronon said she couldn't hold it together anymore. But what he didn't know was that when she agreed to help them to stop them feeding on the people, she didn't fully cooperate. They didn't realize she was making planned mistakes in her calculations so that they wouldn't get what they wanted. Luckily, we got there before they discovered it. We would have got out of there sooner, but her and Ronon insisted on rescuing the people as well. It took us days to get off that planet since we had wraith on our trail, injuries. The usual, I guess."

He nodded. "How was she? Afterward?"

Shaking his head, Sheppard looked at him. "Jen saw them feed off two teenaged kids. It devastated her. Ronon convinced her finally that she couldn't blame herself. She was feeling that if she would have come up with a plan sooner, they wouldn't have had to lose their lives. Mitchell, she's going to need time to get over this. As soon as she's cleared, Woolsey and I both feel she should return to Earth for awhile before her next time at the SGC begins. The infirmary won't be the same with her gone for an even bigger time span this time, but she's trained that staff so well, it's a well oiled machine."

Not able to wait any longer, he pleaded with Sheppard. "Where is she?"

Sheppard pointed further back into the infirmary. Nodding, he walked over.

"I'm sorry, you can't come back here right now," a nurse said.

"He's OK, Jane," Sheppard's voice came from around the curtain.

Then she looked up at who it was. "Oh. Colonel Mitchell. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming with the others." She stood. "Dr. Keller's back there, but she's not awake right now. Feel free to take a chair in there and sit."

Looking back to Sheppard, the man shrugged. "It's not much of a secret with her staff. She told a few nurses, but everyone noticed a difference when she returned. Well, except Woolsey. He doesn't know. But most of the infirmary knows. McKay. Ronon." Sheppard smiled. "Go on, see your girl already."

Cameron felt the tension in his lungs as he pulled around the curtain.

There she was. Safe. Walking slowly over to her, he bent low, hating to see the marks on her face. Half was covered in a bruise that looked like it had formed, healed, and then had another one form on top of it. Small cuts littered her face. Unable to resist, he grabbed for her hand and sweezed. Wincing at the coldness of her fingers, he gently warmed them in his own.

"Jen," he whispered near her ear. "I'm here, sweetheart." He caressed her face, trailing his fingers down her cheekbone, her jaw. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

He sat there, for couple hours, just holding her hand and whispering to her. He talked about plans he had for her return to Earth. Warning her that he promised his mom they would visit, he filled her in on the things they could do there. "Your dad will want to see you. We've been keeping in contact. He misses you."

Finally, her eyes began to open slowly. Unsure if he should get a doctor, he stood, watching her and at the same time, holding on to her hand and kissing their joined palms.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Cam?" Jennifer said, confused. "How did you get here?"

He grinned. "Through the gate, like any normal frantic boyfriend." Allowing her to get her bearings, he turned and motioned for the nurse to come over. "She's awake. Does the doctor need to see her?"

The nurse came over, smiling at Jennifer form. "No, she's OK for now. Let me know if she needs anything." Wanting to see for herself that Jen was OK, the nurse came over. "Dr. Keller, I can't tell you enough how happy I am to see you. And in one piece."

Jennifer struggled to raise the bed so she could see. "You and me both, Jane." The nurse left, leaving them alone. Cameron noted the changes in her, aside from the cuts. Her eyes were sad, almost dull. The life was still there. He could see it as she grabbed for his hand. But it was going to take awhile to get there.

Seeing her eyes tear up, he leaned over and gathered her into his arms. Silently, she let them fall down her face, leaving wet marks on her gown. Holding her as tight as he could, he stayed with her until she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mitchell woke up to see Cameron walking over to him. Rumpled clothing, wet in some areas, gave him the indication that Jennifer wasn't handling it as well as he thought. Cam's eyes told him the same thing.

He shook his head, sitting next to Sheppard. "I don't know how to help her. She's blaming herself for those kids who died. I think she knows it wasn't her fault, but the fact that she wasn't able to prevent it is just something she's not able to handle right now."

Swearing to himself, John adjusted his bed to a full sitting position. "That's the problem we have when we go off-world with the teams we make up of scientists and medical people. You and I... we're used to stuff like that. We've seen it on Earth, we see it out there. The suffering, death... it's part of our jobs. She may see it in the infirmary more than others, but Keller doesn't see the violence first hand a lot. And let's face it... we've never trained them to deal with that." Sheppard paused. "Even I have a hard time dealing with it after all these years."

Thinking now, Cameron rose up. "There was something that happened to me... back when I was a captain on Earth. I think it may help her to hear about it. Not tonight. But soon."

"Is she going to be released soon?" Sheppard asked.

"The nurse told me tomorrow, but she can't be left alone. I guess they figured it wouldn't be a problem with me here."

"Good," Sheppard said. "Don't worry about Woolsey- he's not going to send you packing if he finds out the real reason I requested you here."

Grinning for the first time, Cameron waved him off. "I think I could take him." Sheppard barked with laughter.

* * *

He refused to leave her that night. Three nurses tried to order him out, but he stood his ground. He was firm at first. Then he tried other tactics, like pleading with them that he didn't want to leave her side. Seeing their romantic hearts give in, he hid a smile. One brought over a blanket and the other another chair for him to stretch his legs out on. They continued to monitor her through the night. They eventually ruled out a concussion, saying she just needed rest.

Jennifer woke up again during the night. Cameron was half asleep when he heard her stir.

"Cam?" she called out. Looking around for him, she almost began to get frantic.

"Shhh... I'm still here. I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Cam laid her back down gently. "How are you feeling?"

Scrunching her nose, she held her head. "Headache still. No more crying. And someone stuff my throat with cotton while I was sleeping."

He smiled. "Would some water help?"

Nodding, she took the glass with a straw he handed her and took a few swigs.

"You feel like talking?" Cameron said, reaching over to hold her hand again. It seemed like it was all he did since he'd been there. Each line, cut, and mark on her hand seemed to be etched in his brain.

She shook her head. "No." She sighed. "Cam, is it bad of me to not want to be here? I just want to go back to Earth. I don't even know where. Just anywhere but here."

No, it didn't seem odd to him. He remembered being injured, sitting in a place that surrounded him with others suffering from the same battle he had been in. He grew tired of the nurses, the room, the therapy. He didn't want to be constantly reminded about something he wanted to forget.

"They're releasing you tomorrow. The ribs won't heal for six weeks or so, but there's nothing they can really do for that-" he stopped and laughed. "And I'm just now realizing that I'm telling a doctor how long her recovery will be."

She smiled. "That's OK."

"Anyways," he said, stroking her hair, "The consensus with your team and Woolsey is that you need time back home. You're too stubborn to stay away from the infirmary here or back at the SGC, so we'll have to discuss your options soon. My official job here is to provide help if Major Lorne needs it during the next few days while Sheppard recovers and then escort you back to Earth."

"Sheppard's doing?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Have I told you how much I like that man?"

She smiled. "He felt bad. When we were on our way back, I could tell. He felt it was his fault I was captured."

Cameron held on to her hand. "He found you. That's what counts in my book. Now, how about you get some more sleep? I'll be here when you wake up."

Rolling onto her side as close to the side of the bed as possible, she held on to his hand as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next two days dragged on for Jennifer. McKay and Sheppard both sat with her, taking turns with Ronon, who was able to at least be placed next to her bed. While they were there, Cameron helped Major Lorne in several meetings and trainings the new men from Earth who would stay longer than Cam in order to give more numbers to the expedition while some healed in the infirmary.

While Sheppard and McKay visited with her the day she was released to her room, Cameron made his way back to the infirmary. Finding the former Wraith runner, he stood before him. The man was suffering from several major wounds. Gashes covered his hands, arms, and face.

"Mitchell. Keller doing OK?" Ronon said, confused as to why the man was in the infirmary when Jennifer had been released that morning.

"Yeah, she's doing OK," Cameron said. "I wanted to say thank you. For not leaving her. I heard from Sheppard you refused to release her and it was the reason why the wraith picked you up to0. From your history, I doubt being their prisoner was on the top of your to do list."

Ronon studied the man. Over the last few days, he had little chance to talk to him. But it said a lot about a man who refused to leave a woman's side like Cameron did the last few days.

"You know, doc and I almost had a thing awhile back..." Ronon said, almost laughing at Cameron's deadpan expression. "Yeah, guess she didn't tell you about that. Anyways, we both didn't follow up on it. Glad we didn't. She turned out to be a good friend. Something we both wouldn't want to have ruined."

Cameron didn't know how to respond.

"Guess why I'm telling you that is to tell you... take care of her. She means a lot to us here. And when she's on Earth... we're counting on you to watch over her," Ronon said gruffly.

Relaxing a bit, Cameron shook the man's hand. "That's my plan."

* * *

That night, Jennifer laid in her bed. Lorne had a marine discreetly bring in another bed to pull alongside of her own so that Cameron would have a spot to sleep. They lay diagonally across both beds. Because of her ribs aching, she was forced to lay on her back. Cameron lay next to her on his side, arm around her waist.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he murmured, glad to finally be alone with her.

"Not at all," she responded, running her hands over his arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"You're not kidding me. I was about to somehow figure out how to dial the gate myself. I think I may have drove everyone nuts at the SGC."

She smiled. "Well, it's just one of many times we'll probably both give each other minor heart attacks. But we made it through the first one."

"Second. If you count mine before you left."

"Oh yeah," she said. "Almost forgot about that. God, that seems like a lifetime ago." Jennifer stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, just thinking about the last few days. "I feel like so much has changed. Not about us. But about myself. I feel broken, in a way. Like I'm not the same. But I'm still me. Does that make any sense?"

Cameron rolled onto his stomach, looking down at her. The lights were set so low, they could barely see each other. Scanning her face, he nodded. "Yeah, it does. When you go through something like you did, it changes you. Sometimes for the better, but if you let it, it can break you permanently. That's why you need a break. To heal both physically and mentally."

Jennifer took in his words. Looking at him, she brushed her hand across his jawline. "When did you become so wise?"

"I have many hidden talents you don't know about yet," he grinned, brushing her hair out of her face. "Your hair is still a little wet."

"I know," she said. "One of my nurses offered to help me in the shower after the guys left this afternoon. She had to get back to the infirmary, and I can't hold the hair dryer for long. Rib injuries stink."

Her scent washed over him as he continued finger combing her hair dry. "You smell good." He propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over to kiss her. "God, you scared me." Deepening the kiss, he finally broke away when she lost her breath.

"Sorry," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's hard to breathe." When he didn't continue the kiss, she frowned. "I didn't say stop."

Cameron laughed. "Would your doctor approve, young lady?"

Smiling, she tugged him back to her lips. "Probably not. Especially since you're keeping me up." She kissed him, sighing when he gave her a break and rained kisses over her face. "But who ever listens to us doctors?"

Laughing, he laid back down. "Alright, enough of that. You're going to get me in trouble. Get some sleep. We're going home tomorrow."

_Home,_ she thought. Not knowing where that was anymore, she decided it was where he was. Closing her eyes, she fell into a sound sleep for the first time since she had returned.

* * *

_OK, two chapters in one day! Whew! I really cranked these two out. I sincerely apologize for any errors. I edited, but any factual stuff or timeline mistakes may happen when I write this fast. To be honest, I don't remember much about some of the facts and storylines... when I watched the show, I was usually more or less paying attention to the characters and relationships. I think earlier I said Cam had never been to Atlantis, but some of you said he did. (Good excuse for me to rewatch a few seasons, huh?) Anyways, I think I corrected those mistakes and made it sound like he had been there once. I'm going to try and go back tonight and fix anything left I haven't already on previous chapters.  
_

_Thank you for all the kind comments and a few corrections! I appreciate them! Next up, we'll be going back to Earth. Guess where Cam will be taking her for a few days to recover? Can't wait to write that. _

_I'm still planning a few more chapters more to this story. It will be a few days until the next one._

_Can anyone tell me if Cameron has siblings? I've been searching, but can't find any sisters or brothers listed other than the vague reference on _s_.com saying he had at least one sibling. Message me if you know anything for sure, especially if it was a sister or brother. Thanks!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Twelve hours later, Jennifer found herself back on Earth. And just that fact alone made her feel better... well, coupled along with being with Cameron.

The gateroom was empty when they stepped through together, with the exception of General Landry and Samantha. Both of them tried to compose themselves as they saw the cuts and bruises on the young woman's face. Samantha didn't hesitate to jog up to Jennifer immediately and wrap her arms gently around her.

"Hey, you're getting quite the reputation, girl," Samantha said. "Keep this up and there's going to be more than one of us proposing to ban you from going off-world."

Jennifer smiled, turning and giving General Landry a hug as well. Cameron grinned, not sure when he ever saw anyone give the SGC commander such a public display of affection. Only Jen could pull that off.

It was no surprise to Cameron when General Landry said there was a private plane waiting at Peterson for them. He had mentioned before leaving for Atlantis that he was planning on taking Jennifer back to his hometown when they came back. He had hoped she would agree, guessing that she wouldn't want to return to her father's house to have him see her like this. More bruises over her face, her neck and shoulders had risen in the past day. It killed him to see the marks on her. He had a feeling she was sporting several along her ribs due to the fractures as well.

Jennifer was relieved when she told him he hadn't called her father when the word came she had been missing. She would tell her father, eventually. But in her heart, she knew her dad could only be able to take so much. Having him learn about Atlantis, about the Stargate program as well, was enough to handle. Being held hostage by the wraith and watching several people die in front of her, as well as her injuries, may be something to withhold for now.

* * *

As they walked to the elevator, he stopped her before entering the compartment. "Are you sure you're up to going to Kansas? You're still recovering. And I know first hand that meeting the parents can be rough. I just went through it with your dad and I was more nervous than I was when I first stepped through the gate."

"Really?" She asked, smiling a little. "It didn't seem that way to me."

"Well, you only saw what I wanted you to see," he said. "If you only knew..."

Putting her head against his chest, she savored his arms around her. "Kansas sounds about perfect. I can't let my dad see me like this. And I know this sounds terrible, but I don't want to be near a military base for the next few days." She sighed. "I feel like I just need some time away from all of this. Just to clear my head and get a grip on reality."

"Makes sense to me," Cam said. "I've been there before. It's normal to feel like you need time on your own to figure things out."

They walked into the elevator as he pushed the bottom. Landry had ordered their luggage to be taken ahead of them so they wouldn't have to worry about carrying it. It took them a few minutes to get through the hallways. Several men from the base, as well as personal from the infirmary, found themselves seeking out the doctor to assure themselves she was indeed in one piece. Cameron could see she was getting tired and was able to quickly move her along quickly, making the excuse that they had a plane to catch.

Once they got to Peterson, Lt. Powers again came to their rescue and loaded them into a plane.

"No tricks this time, Powers," Cameron warned. "She's injured."

The lieutenant sent a concerned look at Jennifer. Taking in the bruises and noticing her wince as she sat down, he nodded. "Slow and steady, coming right up. Next stop, Kansas!"

* * *

When the reached the nearest air strip to his parents, Cameron hopped down from the plane and turned for Jennifer. She slowly made her way out of the plane with his help. Powers, who had developed a liking towards the young doctor, stepped down from the plane and unloaded the luggage.

"How was the flight?" he asked. "I tried my best to make it as smooth as possible, doc."

She smiled, but her eyes gave away how tired she was. "You did great. I'm going to be spoiled now and expect a personal pilot all of the time now."

"Anytime," he grinned. Sending a salute to Cameron, he made his way back to the plane and waved to both of them.

Cam took both of their luggage, even though Jennifer argued she could at least roll the one on wheels. He shook his head, pretending he didn't hear her. Cameron spotted his mother's vehicle down a ways, seeing her standing next to it.

"Are you OK to walk a little?" Cameron asked.

She nodded even though she felt like falling on her face. Days spent in the infirmary and the lack of sleep during her captivity still hadn't worked her way out of her system. Not to mention the pain pills she was taking for the pain.

His mother met them half way, hugging her son fiercely.

"It's so good to have you home," she said, finally turning to Jennifer. "And Jennifer. I'm just so happy to finally meet you in person." Wendy Mitchell moved to hug the girl but Cameron halted her.

"Easy, mom. She had a few fractured ribs."

"Oh, sweetheart. What mess did you get yourself in?" Hugging her loosely. "Come on, let's get her in the car and home."

Her arm stayed around Jennifer as they walked back to the car. Jennifer was instantly glad they had come. Cam's mother's love immediately surrounded her, making her feel welcome and at ease.

* * *

Within minutes of climbing into the front seat next to Shelby, Jennifer felt herself nodding off. Wendy looked over at her, frowning, and then looked back at her son in the back seat.

"The poor girl is exhausted, Cam," she said, turning onto the road of their family home. Wendy couldn't help noticing the girl's torn finger nails, bruised skin, and the circles under her eyes.

Cam leaned forward, gently grasping his mom's shoulder. "I know. I'm banking on some good 'ole home cooking by the greatest mom in the world will help. And some TLC."

She grasped his hand, smiling. "It's good to have you home, Cam. For how long, though?"

He shrugged. "I have about a week's vacation time stored up that the general said I can take. Jen's off for 4-6 weeks while she heals."

Wendy nodded. "Your father is anxious to meet her. He wanted to come, but your brother stopped by to pick up some boxes. You know, they're moving in a few days. Him and Cheryl bought a new house."

"Really? Well, sounds perfect. I can help."

They caught up with other family and neighbor news as they drove the rest of the way home.

* * *

Cameron carefully scooped her out of the car and carried her up to the house. He was worried that it may hurt her ribs, but she didn't seem bothered by the movements and remained in a deep sleep.

"I put her in the guest room next to your old room," she said, climbing the stairs in front of him to open the door and turn down the covers. Wendy watched her son lovingly set Jennifer down in the middle of the bed, remove her shoes, and cover her gently. Her heart caught in her throat as she realized her baby boy had fallen in love. Tears welled up in her eyes. Not wanting Cam to see, she turned and left the room.

He stayed for a minute, making sure she looked comfortable. Before leaving, he quietly shut the blinds and let her sleep.

His father had wheeled himself at the foot of the stairs. Grinning, Cameron walked down them and hugged his father.

"Hey, dad," he said. Growing up, his father never was the hugging sort of man until his accident which left him without both legs. As a test pilot, he had crashed and almost lost his life. When he returned home, instead of mourning the loss of his legs for long, he rebounded quicker than anyone had expected. He became thankful for every minute he lived, hugging his wife and son without a reason. His father had prosthetics, but only used them occasionally.

Frank Mitchell had become his hero after that. Whenever he was discouraged, he remembered his father's courage and positive outlook on life. Following in his footsteps, Cameron joined the Air Force, making his father proud.

His father beamed. Nothing made him happier than having one of his two boys home. "Son, heard you brought home a girl. Sounds serious if you're going to let us meet her."

Cam laughed. "Well, I figured since her and mom are getting to be good friends, adding you into the equation hopefully won't scare her off." He sat down on the couch while his father pushed himself next to him. "She's banged up a bit right now."

His father sobered. "I heard from your mother."

"She's trying to cover it up with makeup, but it's pretty bad. A few fractured ribs. Add in a broken heart into the mix and she's basically needing some time away from base." Cameron lowered his voice. "She saw a few kids killed in front of her and couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Ah," his father said, immediately drawing the connection. "Well, your grandmother had a saying when she was alive. She used to say the good Lord would bring things into our lives in order to help someone else with the same thing later on that may not be as strong. The woman had a way of making sense of things, that's for sure."

"I haven't told her yet," he said, referring to the time when he faced his own demons. "There hasn't been much time. But I'm counting on this week will help her heal... on the inside and out."

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar setting jarred her. Her heart beat fast, trying to figure out where she was. Jennifer sat up, wincing at the ache in her ribs. It was about time for more of the pain killers she had in her purse. She hated taking them, but the pain was unbearable at times.

It only took her a few seconds to figure out she must be at Cam's house. Embarrassed, she thought back and figured she must have fallen asleep while in the car with Cam's mom. Groaning, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Forgoing the shoes, especially since it killed her to bend still, she made her way towards the bathroom off to the side of the room.

The makeup she had painstakingly did this morning on Atlantis did little to cover the purple, blue, and yellow marks across her face. Her mascara had smeared under her eyes. Sighing, she decided to just wash it off entirely.

Afterward, she winced at her appearance. It was bad. But not knowing where her bag was, there was little she could do to hide the marks. Jennifer made her way out of the room and walked down the staircase towards the voices she heard murmuring downstairs.

She found them all in the kitchen, all pitching in with the meal. The smell made her stomach growl. Cam, who was closest to her when the door swung open, laughed.

"Hungry?" he asked, watching her tell-tale blush cover her face.

Jennifer shyly walked towards him, talking in a low voice. "Sorry. I must have conked out in the car. Your mother must think I'm rude."

Just then, Wendy spun around, hearing her enter. "Jennifer! There you are. How are you feeling? Better after a good nap?"

"Much better, thank you. I'm sorry for falling asleep like that."

"Nonsense," his mother wiped his hands on a towel. "Here, come over and meet Cam's father. Jennifer, this is Frank. He would shake your hands, but I have him dipping the chicken right now before I fry it up."

Frank Mitchell studied the woman, clearly nervous, standing next to his son. She looked tired still, despite her two hour nap, and hurting.

"It's nice to finally meet you, doctor," Frank said, pulling out a chair next to him. "How about you come over here and sit. Cam said you're still not fully recovered. Can we get you something to drink?"

She nodded, walking over to him. "I'd love a glass of water," she said, turning to Cameron. "Would you mind getting my purse? I'm overdue for a pain pill." As Cam left the room, she tried to hide her pain as she pulled the chair out and twisted while she sat.

Wendy brought her a glass of water as Frank continued to study her. "Alright, now that Cam's gone, how about telling us how you really feel?"

Jennifer looked up, surprised. "Terrible. I never could understand how a minor fracture in the rib cage could be this painful. It hurts to do about anything."

"Well, we don't plan on having you do much while you're here with us, that's for sure." Wendy sat down, patting her hand. "It will give us a good chance to get to know you."

Frank nodded sympathetically. "Did that twice myself. Back then, they used to wrap you up nice and tight for healing, but I hear nowadays they don't do that."

"No, you're right. Studies have shown that by binding the rib cage, it can lead to a patient not taking enough deep breathes, leading to pneumonia."

Cameron came back, handing her the pills. Relieved, she swallowed them. "I hate taking these. As soon as I can, I'll half them. They just make me so tired." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I usually don't complain this much. Doctors make the worst patients."

Coughing to cover a laugh, Cameron sat down. Looking up innocently, he smiled at her. "What? I didn't say a word."

She smiled as her eyes glared at him. "OK, who was the crabby one when I had to stitch you up a few months back?"

His parents couldn't help laughing at the couple. Jennifer told them how Cameron made a terrible patient, leading to talking about when he had food poisoning another time.

"Oh, you're brave when you know I can't bring up classified mission reports about you," Cameron teased. "How I would love to fill in my parents on all the scrapes you get into. This woman is a magnet for trouble."

Wendy laughed, moving to finish frying the chicken while Frank continued shucking the corn husks. Feeling like she needed something to do, Jennifer asked Wendy for a job. Cam's mom refused to give her anything. Instead, she found herself enjoying the three of them working together on dinner. An hour later, they sat down, enjoying the meal.

Later on, Wendy climbed the stairs with Jennifer, showing her where Cameron had stowed her belongings. She bent and unzipped the case for Jennifer, knowing it would be hard for her to do. Setting a few towels out, she turned to see the poor girl almost half asleep on the bed.

"OK, young lady, I think you're about done in for the day. Can I help you with anything?"

Jennifer felt as ease with the woman, part from their emails but also because she was incredibly warm and compassionate towards Jennifer from the moment they touched ground on the plane.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," Jen said. "If you could grab my pajamas from the top and hand them to me, that would be wonderful."

Wendy found the pale rose colored sleep shirt and matching pants, handing both to Jen. Closing the door, she didn't even ask but helped Jennifer out of her shirt and into the pajama tops.

"Thank you," Jennifer said, slightly embarrassed. "Between trying to dress myself and washing my hair, it's been a challenge."

"Don't even mentioned it," Wendy said, setting her shirt down. "You just call me if you need anything. In fact, I wanted to ask you something." She sat down next to Jennifer, placing a hand gently on her arm. "My good friend gives me a huge discount at her salon and spa. I basically just pay for the products. She just opened a few weeks back and the place is booming, but she's still has a few slots open for tomorrow during the day. Would you feel up to going?"

Jennifer laughed. "Sounds like Heaven. Would they be offended if I end up falling asleep while they work on me?"

Wendy smiled. "Actually, they would probably would take it as a compliment. I'll call her tonight and get us in. Cam and Frank may want to go help his brother finish packing for their big move anyways like we talked about at dinner, so it would give us a chance to do something while they're out."

As soon as she left, Jennifer stepped out of her pants and gingerly put on her sleep bottoms. Stretching out on the bed, she didn't even get the covers on before falling to sleep.

* * *

_Just some more domestic stuff, but thought it was good to see her comfortable with Cam's family. Next chapter is half done, but needs more work. Wait until you read about their spa visit... hilarious at times. Some Cam/Jen cuddling in there as well, talks about the future. Hope I'm not boring you with the slow progress in this chapter, but thought it was necessary to see her healing process as well as interaction with his family. _


	18. Chapter 18

She awoke in the middle of the night, feeling an arm wrapped around her own. On her back, she glanced over and saw Cameron's sleeping form. Not expecting to see him there, she smiled as he slept. With his eyes closed, she was able to study him without him knowing. When he was awake, his face portrayed such a strong presence. Sleeping, though, he had the look of a little boy. Especially with the ragged condition of his hair.

Jennifer jumped as one of his eyes opened, studying her. "Laughing at me in my sleep, are you?"

"Cameron Mitchell, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Technically, it is my bed. It's my old one my mom took from me when I got my new one."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. What if your parents find out?"

Raising up on his elbow, he brushed her hair out of her face. "My mom doesn't care about our sleeping arrangements. And I'm behaving. Besides, I wouldn't be here, knowing it would embarrass you, but I wasn't sure if you would need me during the night."

The sheet fell from his shoulder, revealing his toned, bare arms. Spying the black tank top he always wore under his BDU's, she couldn't resist tracing his muscles with her fingers. His skin was smooth, with an exception of a few scars, contrasting the firmness of the muscles she knew that lay underneath.

"Keep that up and I may have to take back that good behavior I talked about a second ago," he grinned, then switching the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Feeling her ribs not as tender, she felt relieved. "Actually, much better. But I feel wide awake now."

"Hmmm..." he said, tugging down the blanket. His hands roamed down her shoulders, to her arms. Gently rolling her towards him, he began kissing her neck just in the spot that drove her completely insane. "I think I can fill in some time, then."

She giggled. "Cam, you're terrible." He grinned boyishly, allowing her to reach up and run her hands up and down his arms. "And very persuasive."

They were memorized in each other, feeling relaxed for the first time since she returned home. She loved just looking into his eyes, still amazed she had found someone so incredible to share her life with.

"Care to talk about a heavy topic?" Cameron said, caressing her cheek, looking into her eyes.

Jennifer was surprised. Considering they were laying down in the same bed and assuming it dealt with that, she felt her cheeks blush, making Cameron laugh.

"Ah, actually, not about that. If I'm guessing what you're thinking correctly," he grinned, brushing her mouth with a kiss. "What I wanted to talk about was if you're happy about us. And with being with me. And maybe about the future, if that's something you would want to happen."

She smiled. "If you're asking if I'm up for the long haul, then yes. I am. You should know that by now."

Smugly, he kissed her nose. "Well, I had a feeling, but just wanted to double check."

"So why the questions?" She asked, continuing to lazily draw invisible lines across his shoulders and chest.

"Because," he said, leaning back to see her reaction. "I'm considering asking for a transfer. And I wanted to know what you felt about that before I can see if it's possible."

Nothing could have shocked her more. "You mean, to Atlantis, right?" Waiting for him to nod, her eyes widened, hopeful. "You would leave the SGC? Do you think they would let you do that?"

Relieved that she seemed happy about it, he felt his heart lighten a bit. "Well, hopefully that means you're OK with it. And yes, I would never make you leave Atlantis."

"OK with it? Why wouldn't I want you there with me? And to see you more than a few months out of the year." Grinning widely, she forgot her rib injury and pulled him over to hug him. "Ouch. Forgot about that."

Frowning, he glanced up at the clock. "You're overdue for a pill. I put them in the bathroom for you and brought up a few small bottles of water. Hold on..." He stood up, walking over and grabbing the items for her. Watching her take it, he set the water and pills down on the nightstand and pulled the covers back once again, grinning as she snuggled up to him.

"So you're OK with me asking for that? I mean, you know that we would be seeing each other practically all of the time. Unless they have me going off-world on missions."

She laughed. "Cam, now who has the insecurities? Don't you realize how I feel about you?"

Nuzzling her head, he smiled. "Maybe, but why don't you remind me?"

"Well," she said, tracing her fingers down his face. "There's a lot to consider. First, I admire your loyalty... to the people you work with and the people you come into contact with. Your courage is incredible and it shows on your mission reports and from a few reviews I read on you. Hmmm..." she trailed her finger tips down his back, sending tiny shivers up and down his spine. "You're kind. Very intelligent. A very good caretaker, as I'm experiencing that right now. You're a honorable gentlemen, in more ways than one. Anyone would tell you to your face that you're off the charts in the looks department." She laughed when his face warmed slightly. "And I finally got you to blush. Anyways, most importantly," she stretched out the last part. "I'm incredibly in love with you. And I don't plan on that changing anytime in the future."

Moved by her words, the smile fell off of his face and he carefully gathered her against him, kissing her softly on the lips. Whispering in the dark for another hour, Cam finally settled her on her side while he laid on his back, arms around her, and felt her finally go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was similar to dinner the previous night. As if he had lived there still, Cameron worked on setting the table while his mother grilled some ham. His father, set up on a stove on his level that he could reach from his chair, began the eggs for the omelets they planned on cooking. Jennifer snagged some forks from the drawer Cam opened, rolling her eyes when he almost protested having her do something.

"Jennifer, we're set for the salon. I got us appointments at 10, so we still have over an hour. And I invited my daughter-in-law. Cam's brother's wife. I hope you don't mind," Wendy said as she worked.

"Not at all. It will be nice to meet more of the family," Jennifer said, surprised to hear a few snickers. "What? What did I say?"

Cam grinned. "You haven't met Mags. You'll understand in a few hours."

"Mags?" she asked.

Laughing, Frank cracked a few eggs into the cast iron pan. "Short for Magdalena. Or Maggie, as most call her. Her folks named her after a great-grandmother on her mom's side from Poland."

"Don't scare her," Wendy said, hitting Cameron with a spatula. Looking to Jennifer, she smiled. "Maggie is a sweetheart. But she's a talker. And sometimes quite unpredictable. Her and Josh have two kids- both boys."

Later on, Jennifer discovered exactly what they meant. Maggie flew into the salon a few seconds before their appointment time. Hugging Wendy, she turned and practically grinned a smile off her face at the sight of Jennifer.

"Well, you are a little black and blue. Wendy warned me. But besides that..." Maggie sat down, bursting with energy. "It's about time Cam brought home someone. And I'm liking what I've been hearing."

Raising her eyebrows at Wendy, the woman shrugged. "I may have told her a thing or two from your emails."

The owner, whom Jennifer remembered was a close friend of Wendy's, came out just then and waved them on back. After introductions, the woman approached Jennifer and gently inspected her face.

"OK, young lady. I heard you had a close call. Shouldn't a doctor like you be shielded from stuff like this?" Lori, the woman's name Jennifer found out, guided Jennifer to a room. "Those girls will be getting massages, but Wendy said you have a rib injury that won't allow for that. So, we're going to do an extensive facial on you to draw out some of that bruising and help the swelling to go down."

Minutes later, Jennifer sighed as a woman came in, turned on a peaceful CD with chirping birds and running water, and began brushing different things over her face. Wrapping her neck and hairline with a warm towel, the woman smiled as Jennifer struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Close your eyes and rest. You need to let that sit for 20 minutes. I'll wake you." Hearing the door close, Jennifer happily let herself fall asleep.

* * *

After a few more separate treatments, the woman were each wrapped in luxurious towels. Both manicures and pedicures were completed. They were moved into another room before getting their hair done, with reclining massaging chairs. Wendy had ordered sandwiches to be delivered from the place down the street. After eating, they lounged back in the chairs. Jennifer set hers to massage her neck only and felt herself melting back into the chair.

"I seriously need to get one of these," she said, closing her eyes.

Maggie grinned at her from across her, enjoying her full back massage. "It's nice, but didn't compare to the one Wendy and I just had. I need to pick up that oil they use. I'll be needing it soon." Looking sideways at Wendy, she lowered her voice slightly. "Josh always gives me amazing massages, especially when I'm pregnant."

Silence greeted the statement. Jennifer, a little shocked the woman would really bring up the topic to her mother-in-law, heard Wendy gasp.

"You're expecting again!" Leaping up in her robe, she rushed over and hugged Maggie. "When? How far along are you?"

Hearing the excitement from the women, Jennifer felt herself relaxing even more. The celebration of a new life was much better than endless battles and violence that constantly surrounded her on the job. Maggie told her she was only ten weeks along, but was hoping for a girl this time. Barely knowing this woman, her heart was happy for her.

"It was actually unexpected," Maggie said, stopping her massage and putting up her feet. "Remember that last vacation we took without the kids? Well, your son swore he packed my birth control pills, but when we got there, guess what was missing? I figured since it took us so long to get pregnant with the boys, what would the chance of us getting pregnant over the course of a weekend would be?"

Jennifer couldn't believe how easily Maggie was with her mother-in-law. It must have shown on her face.

"Oh, don't worry," Maggie said, giggling at Jennifer. "Wendy's used to my bluntness. And speaking of bluntness... Wendy's in grandma bliss right now so she can't hear. How are you and Cam doing in that department?

Choking on her drink, Jennifer coughed, turning red. "Ummm... Cam and I..."

Understanding dawned. Maggie grinned. "Really? Not yet, huh?"

"Maggie, hush," Wendy chided after coming back to the conversation, laughing at her daughter-in-law. "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

"Oh, please. Like you haven't wondered. Well, at least you know that she's a good girl now. Not like those skanks who sniff around Cam whenever he comes on leave."

Jennifer covered her face with her hands, wishing she could just disappear.

"If it's a girl, we're going to have a lot of shopping to do. Pink dresses. Little Mary Jane shoes," Wendy said, returning to her daydreaming of more grandchildren.

Maggie laid back in her reclining chair after polishing off her sandwich. "And she's off again. Well, it's good that you're taking is slow. Most girls I know are so quick to jump from bed to bed. Besides, it builds the anticipation. And if he's anything like his younger brother," Maggie said, grinning while fanning her face, "then it's worth waiting for. And I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about in that area with Cam. He seems like he would be just as amazing as Josh."

Figuring she wasn't going to let up, Jennifer finally laughed. "Well, the man can kiss. And make me forget about anything." Heat flooded her face. "I'll never forget the first time I saw him without a shirt..."

Maggie laughed, leaning forward. "Go on...

"I few of the team got the food poisoning, so I was stranded at his place without a ride. That morning when he felt better, I accidentally walked into his room to put something away when he walked out in just a towel." She couldn't help fanning her face. "The doctor and woman in me just couldn't help admiring that picture."

"Well," Maggie said. "I'm telling you. If you think your brain cells stop at a kiss, wait until you experience the real thing. I'm sure Cameron ranks just as high as Josh when it comes to... ummm..."

They looked at each other, surprised to see Wendy watching them with an amused expression.

"Of course they would be... if they take anything after their father," Wendy remarked, closing her eyes.

Maggie bolted upright. Speechless, she looked at Jennifer. Not able to help herself, Jennifer burst out laughing.

"Really?" Maggie said, still in shock. "Even after..."

"Please," Wendy sighed. "The man just lost his legs..."

Giggling, Maggie looked at Jennifer. "Go, momma Mitchell..."

Jennifer's phone rang just as the laughter died down. Cam's number displayed on the caller ID. A few minutes later, she hung up, looking at them. "He wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow night and asked if I had anything to wear. I didn't think to pack a dress. Could we make a quick stop somewhere?"

"Spa day and a shopping trip? And no kids? This is turning out to be the perfect day. You need to come to town more often," Maggie said, turning to Wendy. "We can make a stop on our way back."

As they gathered their stuff for their next treatment, Wendy looked at Jennifer. "There's the perfect women's boutique at the edge of town. You can get something there easily. Anything else you think you'll need?"

Jennifer nodded. "Actually, yes. I didn't pack myself and whoever took care of my luggage didn't account for this injury."

* * *

Washed, waxed, curled, and utterly pampered, the women entered the women's clothing store. Maggie zeroed in on the dress department, pulling random dresses off the rack. Knowing Jennifer was struggling with the pain of her injury, she didn't even ask but entered the dressing room with her to help. Embarrassed, but grateful for the help, she let Maggie zip and unzip everything without having to struggle.

They decided on a spaghetti stripped black dress. It fell just above Jennifer's knees. Wendy went over and brought a pair of dressy sandals over to them in Jennifer's size.

"Perfect," Maggie said. "Now you just need to get a strapless bra."

Jennifer removed the dress and Maggie helped her with her shirt. "Good. And I want to see if they have anything with a front hook too. You wouldn't believe how hard it is for me to put a bra on without hurting, between the ribs and the cuts."

Sympathetically, Maggie inspected Jennifer sides and back. She still had several bad gashes from being thrown against a wall by the wraith during her captivity. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you seriously are in bad shape."

They traveled to the bra area, picking up a strapless as well as a few front hook comfortable bras. "Jen, those are plain. And boring. At least get something with color."

"Who's going to see them but me?" Jen said practically, immediately knowing Maggie would have something to say about that. The girl just grinned back at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, that won't always be the case. Besides, I'm sure Cam won't behave too well and will sneak in to your room at some point."

Both women didn't realize Wendy had approached them from behind. "He already did," she said, inspecting a few nightgowns for herself. "I checked on her before going to sleep. Cam had already slipped in her bed, arms wrapped around her. Wish I had a camera. It was cute."

Maggie burst out laughing at Jennifer's shocked expression. "Nothing gets by this woman."

* * *

Controlled chaos greeted them when they returned home. Cam's younger brother Josh raised the surrender flag a few hours earlier and drove the boys over to see grandpa and Uncle Cam. Collapsing on the couch, the younger man moaned about his sanity getting lost sometime between breakfast and lunch.

The boys dove for Cam. Thrilled to see them, Cameron grabbed each of them to his side and began dragging them around the living room. The boys were full of endless energy. Looking up at Josh, he grinned. "Feed them energy drinks for lunch, Josh?"

His brother closed his eyes. "I don't know how that woman does it every day."

Frank was next. The boys flew at them, talking a million words a minute about a new puppy their neighbors got. They climbed over his wheel chair, hanging on him.

He took pity on his brother and corralled the kids outside. They began a game of cops and robbers, screaming as they ran around the house. An idea formed in Cam's head. An hour later, he brought the kids back inside.

"Josh, how about you take Maggie out for an early dinner? Jen and I can watch the kids," Cam said.

Raising one eye open, Josh nodded. "I would feel bad about taking up your offer, seeing that you're on a vacation, but I think I'm going to need a few hours to recharge. Are you sure that's OK with Jennifer?"

Nodding, Cam sat the kids down with one water. Gabe, the youngest of the two, obviously needed a sippy cup and was spilling water everywhere. Both boys began to look a little tired. Picking up on that, Cam pulled them both onto the floor and placed a few books down there to settle them down. "She loves kids," Cam said. "They'll just have to be careful with her." Filing in his brother on her injuries, Josh's look darkened.

"I know you can't say how she got that, but I hope whoever did it is no longer breathing," Josh said. "No woman should have to go through all of that."

Cam agreed. "It was hard to hear about it. I wasn't with her at the time. Luckily, she had a few military guys who wouldn't give up on her. It took over a week to get her out."

They talked for a few more minutes before realizing the boys had fallen asleep on the floor. Josh looked down, sighing with relief. "The monsters are down."

Minutes later, the three girls walked into the kitchen. Frank was already in there, cleaning from lunch. Tiptoeing out of the room, Josh held up his fingers to his mouth to the women.

"Whoever wakes them, gets them," he warned. Then he warmed up. "And you must be Jennifer. I'm Cam's younger brother, Josh." He tried not to stare, as others tried not to today, at her injuries.

Cam thought she looked better today, despite the deeper coloring of the bruises. She looked a little more rested and a little less haunted. He could tell they tried their best to cover everything with makeup, but the bruises were too deep.

"Hey," he said, moving over to capture her lips. Knowing full well his family was watching, he drew out the kiss, making her flush. "I'm liking the hair." He turned to the other girls. "What did you do to my girl?"

Maggie leaned on her husband, grinning. "Oh, the usual. And thanks to you, we got a shopping trip into the journey as well. And wait to you get a load of..."

Swatted by his mother, Maggie laughed. Then she turned to Josh. "Did you tell them?"

He shook his head. "Was I aloud to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Tell us what?" Frank said, eyes curious. Then it dawned on him. His face split in a smile. "Don't tell me I'm about to be a grandfather again?" Waiting for them to confirm, he slapped his son a congratulations hand shake and went over, waiting for Maggie to bend for a kiss.

"And this one better be a girl," Wendy warned. "Or else I'm counting on Cameron to fulfill that void for me."

"Hey, Josh is doing a great job in that area. We'll let him take lead for awhile," he said, arms around Jennifer's waist as he stood behind her. "And I'm also rooting for a girl. Just to get mom off my back."

Cameron murmured in her ear about his offer for babysitting. Knowing the boys would be down for a few hours, he talked her into a half of pain pill and a short nap. Telling the others goodbye, she made her way up to the room. Sinking into the bed, she sighed. It had been a wonderful day. Thinking over the events, she grinned. Jennifer was falling fast for his family. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Is she awake, Unca Cam?" Jennifer heard an exaggerated whisper. Waking up and smiling, she pretended to still sleep.

Cam hushed the boy. "Shhhh.... remember, we're just here to check on her while grandma and grandpa are making dinner."

"What do we have to check?" she heard the older boy ask.

"Probly to make sure she's still here. Daddy said mommy may scare her away," the younger one said, earning a laugh from Cam.

"Why would mommy scare her, Uncle Cam?" the older one asked.

Cam laughed, seeing that Jennifer was awake from the laughter she was trying to hold. "Your mom didn't scare her. Your dad was joking. And I think sleeping beauty is almost awake."

"Sleeping beauty?" The older one said. "Yuck. Don't wake her with a kiss. That's gross."

Keeping her eyes shut, Jennifer smiled. Cameron walked into the room, sitting on the bed. "I'm afraid we're going to have to. She won't wake up otherwise. Who wants to do it?"

Both boys stood behind him, shaking their heads. "You do it, Unca Cam," the young boy said. "We'll watch from back here."

He sighed as if he didn't want to. "Alright, I'll do it." Leaning over her, he gently placed a kiss on her lips. Watching with humor as her eyes opened, she smiled. "Why, thank you, prince Cam."

Gabe climbed into bed with her, pulling back the covers. "Unca Cam said you got hurt. And that we have to be careful with you."

Turning on her side to face the boy, she nodded. "But I'm feeling better now. Cam has been taking good care of me."

"Uncle Cam said your ribs hurt really bad," Steven, the older one, said. "I learned body parts on Sesame Street. Ribs protect our heart and other stuff inside us, right?"

Impressed, Jennifer nodded. "That's a really good answer."

"Did your heart get hurt?" Josh asked innocently.

Melting, Jennifer reached over and brushed the young boy's face with her hand. "Yes, it did. But not like you think. I saw someone just older than your brother get hurt, and it made me sad."

Cam watched the exchange, amazed she was opening up more to the kids than she had with himself over these last few days. She turned to him. "But it hurts less, now. Your uncle Cam knows how to make it feel better."

"Like kissing you?" Steven asked. "I think he likes kissing you and just pretended not to want to do it."

Cam tickled the boy, sending him into a fit of giggles. "Let me tell you, boy. One day you'll like it to. And maybe you'll get a pretty girl like Jennifer to kiss."

"Ew, gross," he said. "I'm never kissing a girl."

Cam looked down at Jennifer. "Trust me, Steven. One day, you'll change your attitude on that." Sealing the statement with a quick kiss to Jennifer, he shuffled the boys out of the room. "Oh Auntie Jen? Candyland awaits downstairs. Hurry up."

Laughing, she threw back the covers and followed them downstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Jennifer thought life on Atlantis was always frantic. After getting through dinner with a three and five year old, she decided that nothing compared to life with kids. In the end, Josh ended up with half his spaghetti mashed on his face and some in his hair. Steven and Cameron had a meatball eating contest, leaving both covered with red sauce on their white t-shirts. Cam had taken off his sweater, yet shrugged when the end result was a splattering of food over his crisp white t-shirt.

Her ribs ached from laughing so much. She found herself having a hard time eating between cleaning up the boys as they ate, watching them slurp up their noddles so that the noddle would hit their noses, and listening to their chatter. And that included Cam, as well. It turned out he was just as big of a kid as his nephews.

Picking up her dish and handing it to Wendy, she helped Frank gather the rest of the dishes while Cameron began cleaning up the aftermath.

Candyland lay half complete in the family room. Frank and Wendy scooted the boys and them out of the kitchen so they could finish faster. The boys ran into the room, screaming for Jennifer and Cameron to hurry up.

"To have that much energy," Jennifer said, laughing. "I can only wish."

Cam grabbed her hand, sneaking in a kiss before returning to the game. "I take everything back I've said about Maggie. She's a saint." Raising his voice, he took a deep breath. "OK, monsters, get ready to be beat by the reigning Candyland champion of the world!"

Screaming, the boys were thrilled to be chased by their uncle Cameron around the room. Jennifer finally got them settled at the table to resume their playing.

The game didn't last long before the boys got bored. Wendy came in, with sheets and pillows, suggesting that the boys make a fort. Bounding to their grandmother, they tore into the items and had Cam stacking sofa cushions and chairs into a fort. They built a huge one in the middle of the room, leaving an opening to see the TV. Spying the clock, Frank had Jennifer pop in a Disney movie, which settled the boys down immediately.

"Auntie Jen, come down and watch it with us," Josh asked, peeking his head out.

"Buddy, I don't know if she can lay like this. It may hurt her ribs." Cameron smiled as the boy pouted. Auntie Jen was obviously a hit with his young nephews.

"But we can make her a soft bed," Steven said. Running out of the fort, he found more pillows and a comforter in the chest, tripping over the items as he walked back. "Here. Lay these down." He turned to her. "There, now you can come in and watch the movie with us. We'll be careful, promise. No jumping or bumping into you."

Feeling like she was losing her heart to these two young kids, she couldn't turn down their offer. "OK, but I can't lay on my tummy. I can just sit up."

"Here, I'll lay on my side and you can lay propped up against me," Cam said. He got her settled comfortably propped up against him.

He saw Steven watching him. Frowning, he looked at Cam. "But no kissing in the fort." Scooting over to be by them, he laid against Cameron's leg next to Jennifer. Josh crawled in next, snuggling next to Jennifer. She put her arm around the young boy and he rests his head against her hip.

"You hurting at all?" Cam asked.

"Nope, this is perfect." She sighed, stroking the young boy's head.

The boys were caught up in the movie, so much so they didn't notice Cameron landing a kiss on Jennifer's temple. "Well, this is a change of pace from our usual jobs, huh?" His voice was low enough for her to hear but not loud enough to disturb the boys.

She laughed softly. "You're telling me." Smiling as the boys started giggling when Pinocchio's nose began growing, Jen leaned back. "I'm developing a little crush on your nephews, Unca Cam."

Caught up in the moment, he looked down at her. The picture in front of him made Cam realize something that had been missing in his life. Seeing Jennifer's arm around his nephew and the other snuggling closer to her by the minute, he could almost imagine having this life. A beautiful wife, two or three kids... but the reality of their situation made it hard to visualize the details. _One thing at a time_, he thought. It had only been a few months since they began seeing each other. But if he was honest with himself, he knew exactly what he wanted.

Her. The women half laying in his arms was one in a million. He couldn't deny what he was feeling.

And maybe it would be hard working out the details as their relationship got more serious. He had the feeling that both of them wouldn't give up until they found a solution.

He had made the first step, which was the call he put in earlier to Landry. Cameron thought back to how the general was a little surprised by his request, but was willing to talk to Cameron about the possibility of a transfer to Atlantis. Landry said he would need a few days to think about it as well as contacting Sheppard's team on Atlantis to discuss it with them.

Getting back to the present, he ran his hands down her back. "I think they feel the same way," he said. "And so does their uncle."

Smiling, she reached her head up to get a kiss from him, only to have Steven glare at them. "You promised. No kissing in the fort!"

At that moment, they all heard Maggie and Josh return from their dinner.

"Kissing?" Maggie said, leaning down to see them. "Who's kissing?"

Cameron sent his sister-in-law a look. "It's Jen. She can't keep her hands off me."

Giggling, Jennifer smacked him in the head. "You wish, fly boy."

* * *

Later that evening, Jennifer fell asleep before Cam came upstairs. She fell into a deep sleep for several hours until a nightmare plagued her rest.

A scene from her captivity played before her. She was pleading for the wraith not to attack the kids, but her cries fell useless to the unfeeling creature before her. Jennifer stared at their lifeless bodies, sobbing for two your lives who lay cast aside before her.

She awoke as she heard someone calling her name. Cameron. Sobbing, she looked around the room, figuring out where she was. Looking at him, she unleashed the tears that had long built up within her. Between sobs, she told him everything that had happened. Even though he got a brief report from Sheppard, he was horrified to hear what she had endured in that week of captivity. Each time a tear feel from her cheek, his heart ached even more for the woman in his arms.

As the sobs subsided, he held her tighter, murmuring to her that it was over. That she was safe.

Wiping her face with his t-shirt, she sighed. Her breath kept on catching from her sobs. Trying to calm herself with a deep breath, she held on to Cameron as tight as she could.

"I know that probably nothing I did could have changed the outcome, but it doesn't make it hurt less," she whispered. "When will it stop hurting so much?"

Cameron thought back to his own demons. "It doesn't. But the nightmares... the memories... they'll begin to fade. But the senseless loss of life never stops hurting." Kissing the top of his head, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He told her of his time as an Air Force captain, flying above the dessert of enemy territory in a F-16 Falcon. A radio transmission reported a group of insurgents riding in a convoy. His orders were to destroy it immediately before it reached its destination. Following orders, he was stunned to find out minutes later that the report was false. The convoy contained refugees, many of them women and children.

Jennifer grabbed his hand and squeezed. "It's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I've come to terms that it wasn't my fault, but it doesn't make the loss of life any less tragic. And it's impossible to forget about."

He talked more about how he had to deal for months with the anger, the depression, over that one particular mission that had gone so wrong. When he finally returned to the states, his superior forced him to attend therapy. After several sessions, he came to terms with event.

"Jen, at least I didn't see their faces," Cam said. "For you to witness that up close, and being the person you are and the profession you hold... It's going to take time. But never lose hope. The Wraith are on their last legs in Pegasus. From what I'm hearing, between the internal struggles they're having, Atlantis seems to be in their reach of riding Pegasus of them. And what you do every day there gets them one step closer."

* * *

The next day, Jennifer and Wendy took another day together and spent a few hours shopping in town. Meanwhile, back at home, Cameron and his father began finishing the dishes from breakfast.

Frank had been watching his son all morning. He was never one to hold in his emotions. Maybe on the job, but never at home. He could tell his son has something serious on his mind.

"Allright, Cam," he said, drying off his hands. "How about we sit down with some coffee. And then you can tell me what's on your mind."

Nodding, Cameron wasn't a bit surprised that his dad had picked up on his mood. "Sorry, dad. I'm not much company this morning. I just have a lot on my mind."

Wheeling himself to the table, he leaned back. "Any of them focused on a pretty doctor, possibly?"

Cameron sighed. "Dad, so when did you know. I mean, when did you know that mom was it?"

His father grinned. "I think it was on our second date. Your mom was walking towards me and it was as if she didn't see anyone else in that restaurant. We locked eyes, and i think I felt that I never wanted to have her out of my sight again."

"So it happened that quick?" Cameron asked.

Frank laid a hand over his coffee, feeling the warmth from the cup. "Yes, it did. I know in my heart that at that moment, I began to fall in love with her. But let me tell you this, son," he paused. "No matter what anyone says, falling in love is a gradual process. When I got married to your mother, I thought I was fully in love with her. Then you came along, and I stood there next to her in the delivery room. That moment made me realize that my love could grow even deeper. It happened again when Josh was born. After that, I felt that no man could love his wife more than I did. But life proved me wrong again. I lost my legs, and she stayed. And she loved me even more after it happened." He smiled at his son. "So if you're asking me if what you're feeling is love towards this woman, I would say it is. It doesn't matter how long you've been together. But is it the deepest love you'll feel for her. No. That will come in time."

Cameron nodded. "Dad, she's the one. Jennifer's the one I want forever with. And it scares the daylights out of me."

Frank's heart skipped a beat for his son. "Then I'll say this, Cam. Don't let anything come between you. Whatever has you scared, just know that real love can conquer just about anything."

Smiling, Cameron looked at his father. "Well, then I think we have some shopping to do ourselves. Is that jewelry store still open in Topeka that mom likes?

Frank laughed. "Of course. Your mother sees to that."

* * *

After a long good-bye, Jennifer and Cameron loaded up on the plane back to Peterson. Saying farewell to his family had been difficult for both of them. After a week, Jennifer felt more welcomed there than most places she had lived for years. For Cameron, it was hard not knowing the next time he would be able to visit, especially since Landry had given him the news that the transfer had been approved.

He had yet to tell Jennifer. Cam wasn't sure what was causing him to withhold the good news. Part of him wanted to tell her at a special time. But after going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant in town, he found himself not wanting to talk about work. Especially work off Earth. It seemed to remind him that this relationship would be difficult and unusual. In the end, he just wanted to enjoy the semblance of normalcy while they could. Instead, he enjoyed drinking in the sight of her sitting across the table from him, wearing a beautiful dress and looking more incredible than he had ever seen her. They ended the evening wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor, swaying slowly to the music until the late hours of the night.

It would still be a few weeks until Jennifer could return to her normal schedule at the SGC. Until then, she was permitted to assist in training sessions as long as she was sitting down the majority of the time. Email and reading reports in addition to the training sessions was the extent of exertion Dr. Lam allowed her to have.

On their second week back, Cameron finally couldn't deny that he was an idiot for keeping in the news of his transfer. He knew she would be happy to hear about it, but somehow he felt nervous telling her. The official paperwork had arrived on his desk that morning.

Knocking on her door, he heard her and opened the door.

Her lap top lay open before her. Notes scattered the floor. She was wearing her uniform from Atlantis. Her hair was caught up in a ponytail that had seen its better days. Stray hairs fell out of each side of her head. Impatiently brushing one aside, she looked up.

"Cam!" she said, getting up only to stumble a little before him.

"Whoa," he said, catching her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Pins and needles," she complained, hanging on him. "Give me a minute. I must have been sitting too long like that."

Enjoying having her in his arms so quickly, Cameron pulled her against him. "No complaints, here." He had just left a post-mission debriefing with SG-2 and Landry. Since the mission had been uneventful, the meeting had been short.

"OK, I think I'm good."

"Well," swooping down and picking her up. "Just in case, maybe I better assist you back to your bed." Grinning down at her, he kissed her before she could protest. "No arguments, doctor. You're on my turf now."

He set her down on the bed, not disturbing the papers. "So, what's going on here?"

She shuffled some to the side so he could sit. "Just some research I've been looking at from Atlantis. I have a hard time finding the time to go through stuff like this back there, so I'm catching up on some findings we haven't entered into the system yet."

He nodded. "Do you have time to take a walk? Maybe up top?"

"Yes! Thank God. I hate not having windows in this place!" Jennifer jumped and put on her shoes, waiting for him at the door. "Hurry up!"

Cam laughed at her enthusiasm. Once they got to the top, he led her to a place where someone had placed a picnic bench a few years back. Sitting down, they felt the sun beat on their skin.

"So, there's something we need to talk about," Cameron said. Since he looked nervous and serious, Jennifer immediately got worried.

"It's something bad, isn't it?" she said, frowning.

"Actually, no," Cameron said. "I guess I'm just nervous how you'll react. It's a pretty big step." He began to realize that he sounded like he was proposing and immediately shifted gears. "Do you remember me asking you about me possibly transferring to Atlantis?"

"Yes?" she said, hopeful. Her hands gripped the table, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, it went through." He gauged her reaction. She just sat there, not saying anything.

"Went through? As in, they're letting you come back with me?" Jennifer asked, still barely moving. "Permanently?"

He nodded. Cameron barely blinked before she leaped into his lap. "Seriously? This is for sure?"

"Yes," he said, laughing. "And I guess I don't have to ask if you're still OK with it?"

Hugging him as hard as she could, she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Yes! Are you kidding? I've been dreading the day that I go back. I mean, I love it there. But last time, it just wasn't the same. It was as if I left something special behind and part of me was missing."

Heart swelling, he kept his arms around her. "Well, I can tell you this. Several months in between seeing each other wasn't something I was looking forward to either. And even though the main reason was to be able to stay closer to you, I have to admit... I'm excited about the move. Atlantis felt pretty homey when I visited. Even with working with a few of the guys there, I felt like I can easily fit in."

"Plus, you have the perk of being the boyfriend of the CMO," Jennifer said.

Laughing, he looked up at her. "And before my thoughts turn a little dirty, tell me what perks you're thinking about?"

Blushing, she laughed. "Well, Sheppard and his bunch think they run that place. But it's really the doctors and nurses who have the upper hand."

"Really?" he asked. "I'm sure Sheppard would love to hear your thoughts on that."

Growing serious, she leaned into him. "Hmmm... I have something else better on my mind."

Raising his eyebrows, he smiled. "And what's that?"

She tugged him to her. "Let's start with kissing me the way you do that makes every brain cell in my head temporarily stop working."

Granting her wish, he fisted her hair in his hand and hungrily met her lips.

* * *

_Sorry about the delay. FF site wouldn't upload documents for me for a few days. Regarding the father/son name, little Josh is Josh Jr. Not sure if anyone picked that up, but it was actually a mistake on my part, but we'll just consider little Josh as named after his father =)_

_The end is near. Planning on writing a few more chapters, possibly an epilogue.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

He was almost packed. After a phone call to home, explaining he requested a transfer to be closer to Jennifer, his family assured him they understood they would hear from him less often. He promised to send back letters as often as possible.

Before he joined Jennifer on their trip back to Atlantis, he had one more phone call to make. He knew Jennifer was still finishing up medical inventory in the infirmary with Dr. Lam for items they would be bringing back to Atlantis.

He was nervous. Cam fully admitted that this was probably one of the most nerve-wracking calls he had ever placed. Twice he had picked up the phone only to hang it up. _OK, get it together, man. _Dialing the number, he sat with a pencil in his hand, taping it against the desk in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Hello?" Don Keller answer the phone.

Cameron didn't answer right away. He cleared his throat.

"Hello?" Her father asked again into the receiver.

"Don? Hey, this is Cameron." His palms began to sweat. Rubbing them on his black BDU's, he tried to breath evenly. "Just wondering how you are doing? How's the leg healing up?"

Her father filled him in on the physical therapy and the cast coming off soon. Cameron told him it was good to hear. Then there was an awkward amount of silence.

"Cameron, you're making me nervous. How's my girl? You haven't heard anything, have you?"

"No, she's OK. Well, I know she'll kill me if I tell you this, but she did have a run in a few months back. She's OK now." Cameron paused. "Actually, I have some news for you. I requested a transfer. You know I can't say much over the phone, but let's just say I'm transferring to her neck of the woods."

Don paused. "Really? Well, can't say I'm not happy to hear about that. It will make me feel better knowing you're out there looking after her."

"Well, sir, that's another thing," Cameron started. Trying to figure the words, he rolled his eyes at his inability to just come out and ask. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure when I'm going to be back, but there's something that's been on my mind. Well, I'll just come out and say it," Cameron said, taking a deep breath. He lowered his voice just in case someone came into the conference room without him hearing the door open. "I'd like to ask permission to ask Jennifer to marry me."

There was silence for a few moments on the other line. After almost twenty seconds came by, Cameron began to panic a little.

"Sir, it would help if you would say something. I'm young, but even my heart can't take that."

"Sorry," Don said. "It's not that I wasn't expecting that sooner or later, but I just still can't prepare for a question like that." He sighed. "OK, so you want to marry my daughter? I guess this is my turn to ask questions." He stopped for a minute. "But you know what? I think I know the answer to most of them. It doesn't take a genius to know you love her. And will take care of her even better than I could."

"I know it's happening pretty fast, but I don't plan on asking her right away. I'd like for us both to get adjusted to the transfer and take it from there."

"Well, then, young man... you have my blessing. I'd be happy to have you as a son-in-law. Just don't deprive me of a wedding. Her mother would have wanted her married with family around her, and seeing that won't happen where Jen's stationed, I'd hope you both will want to come back home for that."

"That's a promise, sir," Cameron said, elated.

"And grandkids," Don said, smiling over the phone. He knew this would make the boy go white in the face. He had to give him some sort of hard time. "I want grandkids, Mitchell."

Cameron choked. "Uh, yup. Kids would be good. Eventually."

"Well, don't make me wait too long," Don said, laughing. "Cameron, you know I'm just giving you a hard time. I'll expect a phone call from you both when you're back in the area."

"Yes, sir. And thanks. For the approval."

* * *

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief. She was home. Looking at Cameron, he squeezed her shoulder. And life on Atlantis was sure to be sweeter.

As soon as she stepped through the gate, Sheppard and his team were there. Hugs were exchanged between them. Cam sat back a little, watching the interaction. This was her family. And he was glad she had this kind of support. Woolsey came forward, shaking his hand and congratulating him on the transfer.

"Sir, it's glad to be here," Cam said. "I'm looking forward to working with everyone."

Sheppard came over, nodding to Cameron. "So, couldn't stay away, Mitchell?"

Cameron grinned. "Nope. Fell in love with the place on my last visit."

"And maybe with one of our own, huh?" Sheppard said knowingly. "How's she really doing?" His voice lowered.

Cameron looked over at Jen, who was laughing over Ronon's complaints of missing her stitches. He looked back at Sheppard. "Better. Nightmares are still there, but the guilt is gone. Ribs are healed. I'd keep her on base for awhile yet. Let her get her bearings and make sure she's recovered. But I think you'll find you have your CMO back as before. Thanks to some good 'ol family TLC." Cam filled him in on their trip to his hometown for a week.

"So this is getting serious?" Sheppard said. "Each of you have met the parents." He walked Cameron from the Gateroom to the infirmary, where a doctor was waiting for the group. "Well, it's good to have you. Lorne and I have been struggling lately. It will be good to have another man on board."

"Can't wait to start, Sheppard. Just put me where you need me."

* * *

"I kinda miss Vala," Cameron said during their first week on Atlantis. "It's going to be quiet around here." He picked up his fork and dug into the food. "Well, at least I'll get some more time alone with you without Vala trying to get you to do something crazy."

Jennifer spied the crew coming over to their table. SGA-1 had returned from their mission. They had been gone since the day after Jen and Cam returned to Atlantis. Chucking, she looked at Cameron. "You were saying something about alone time?"

Ronon slapped down his tray and sat next to Jennifer. He sent a brief smile to Jen. Grunting at Cameron, he began shoveling food into his mouth. "Sorry... just got back. Mission. Long time, nothing good to eat."

Sitting down next to Ronon, both Sheppard and Rodney pulled out chairs.

"Those post-mission briefings are just killing me," Sheppard said, rubbing his temples.

"I vote we at least have the kitchen staff supply us with food and beverages," Rodney said, also looking ravenous.

Cameron met Jennifer's eyes and grinned. Wiggling his eyebrows, he winked at her. Turning toward Sheppard, he asked about their mission.

Jennifer watched her friends interacting with Cameron. It didn't surprise her that he fit in. Smiling, she felt happy. Not only was she back to the place she called home, but she felt complete now that Cam had now carved his own place into her world.

* * *

Two months went by. If anyone asked him, Cameron was having the time of his life. When he had first read mission reports on SG-1, he was envious of the team that started it all. SG-1. But when he arrived to the SGC, the team was spread out throughout the galaxy. And on Earth. He knew it wouldn't be the same, but he had always hoped to reform that bond with another group of people. But nothing seemed to compare to the legacy left behind by Jack O'Neil.

But to his amazement, Cam found that same bond on Atlantis. Sheppard somehow had patched together a crew that bonded together like a family. If you were privileged to be involved in the inner core circle of Atlantis, it was an amazing experience.

Cam spent his first few months on Atlantis mostly in the training room. Sheppard had enlisted him to stay stationed on Atlantis helping Lorne train the new recruits for battle. With his training, he was vital to assisting both Lorne and Ronon in this area.

Sheppard also enlisted him in picking a team to command. Cameron knew his rank would technically give him the second-in-command role, but he was just as happy that Woolsey and Sheppard decided to keep Lorne there based on his experience over Cam on Atlantis. And Cam was just fine with that. His hope was just to find a team that he could easily work with on Atlantis to begin going on off-world missions. It didn't take him long to find a group of men; two military and one scientist, whom he felt would be a good team for him to command.

During their off time, Jennifer and Cam strolled around Atlantis. Much of the city had yet to be discovered, despite their years stationed there. They talked about everything and anything; from what happened during their days to things they wanted to do in the future. Cam took advantage of the sunsets and pulled her into corners, kissing her soundly on the lips whenever he had the chance.

The ring he had brought back to Pegasus never left his vest pocket. He always had it with him. Several times, he felt tempted to ask his question. But it never seemed like the right time. Before long, he realized what was holding him back. The next morning, he scheduled a meeting for a few people who would help him take that next step. Cameron figured he had one more hurdle to cross before getting down on one knee. He got permission from her father back home, but he knew he couldn't forget about her extended family on Atlantis. More specifically, the brotherly group of men that watched over her when he couldn't.

* * *

He watched each of them trickle into the conference room. Sheppard. Lorne. Ronon. He even invited Rodney, who even though wasn't the rescuing kind in the physical sense, Cam knew full well the brainy scientist felt responsible over Jen and watched over her in a non-physical way. In fact, if it hadn't been for Rodney, the rescue on the last mission wouldn't have happened. Rodney had figured out how to board the Wraith ship and got the men in there before it was too late.

"Mitchell, what's the problem?" Sheppard said, not liking the prospect of another meeting. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with our new recruits that came back with you. I'd like a weekend without any catastrophes, especially those that involve your girlfriend or those baby-faced men the SGC continues to send us."

"This won't take long," Cameron said. "And it's nothing work related."

Ronon leaned forward. "What's on your mind, Mitchell? I've got Marines to break in."

Lorne snorted. "And I have bets to be won. I can't wait to see how that hot-headed new one handles the big guy here."

Rodeny winced. "Do you ever not take pleasure in beating those poor guys up their first days on Atlantis?"

"Of course not," Ronon said. "Sheppard tells me to give them Hell the first few days. It roots out the weak ones and then we can ship them back before they get settled here."

They all looked at Sheppard. "What?" He shrugged. "It gets me out of paperwork. You all know how I hate paperwork." John looked at Cameron. "So spill it, Cameron. What's up?"

Cameron reached into his pocket. He held the box in his hands under the table. "I figure that you guys have some sort of brotherhood code when it comes to family around here. And I knew that running this by you may make me less likely to be the target of one of Ronon's initiations." Cam placed the box on the table. "I got her father's permission. And now I would like yours. The four of yours."

"Is that what I think it is?" Sheppard said, eying the box grimly.

Lorne's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Well, let me look at it first," Rodney said. "Can't saw I'm all shocked as they are about this."

Ronon just sat confused, waiting for Rodney to open the box. "Why am I the only one not going crazy over a fuzzy box?"

Sheppard looked at Ronon. "It's a ring, man."

"That's a ring?" Ronon said. "Oh. Inside it. What's it for?" He eyed the box, not understanding the significance. "Well, open it."

Rodney opened it. The four men peered inside, holding it just far enough back for the others to see.

Cameron laughed. "It's not going to bite you," he said. "So, let me ask you all again. Any objection if I ask your CMO to marry me?"

As it began to sink in, all four men began to look at Cameron. Ronon, especially, got quiet. The significance of the ring finally got through to the man.

Sheppard's head tilted up slightly. "What makes you think you're good enough for her?"

He should have known this would be harder than asking her father. "I'm not. And that's the truth. But I think you know I'll try my best."

Then it was Lorne's turn to narrow his eyes at him. "This life is hard. It will harder to as a married couple."

Cameron shook his head. "No harder than it is right now. And show me a relationship that doesn't have complications."

Turning to Rodney, he lifted his eyebrows. "Well, McKay?

"Hmm... well, I'm just trying to imagine one of us married. I mean, there are a couple support personal that are married, but none of us core members. Especially a department head. I guess I'm also still figuring out how in the world Jennifer ended up with you. I mean, statistically speaking, a woman with a brain like that would be more apt for falling for someone in a position like me, or at least Radek or another doctor."

"McKay, please," Sheppard snorted. "She would be bored stiff with someone like you. Cam's good for her." He looked back at Cameron. "You have my blessing. Just don't make me regret it."

"And mine," Lorne said. "I saw her with you when she got back. You'll take care of her."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Well, OK, if she says yes, then my answer is yes."

The men looked at Ronon. He was hard to read. Sitting there, unsmiling, he just stared at Cameron. Finally, he leaned forward. Lowering his voice, he stared holes into Cameron's eyes. "Jen means a lot to me," he growled. "To us. Hurt her... even make one second of her life miserable... and no spot on Earth or on Pegasus will be safe for you. Got it?"

Nodding, Cameron stood up. "Well, that was fun."

"Not so fast, Cam," Sheppard said. "So when you going to pop the question?"

He sat back down. "I don't know," he fingered the ring. "I guess I'll just know when the right time comes up. So keep this quiet for me, will you?"

* * *

_Almost done! Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I had a long week that didn't allow me to write at my usual pace. Hoping the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for staying with me with this story! I never thought it would end up this long!_


	21. Chapter 21

Ronon and Cameron headed up several trainings his third and fourth month on Atlantis. Between that, and going off world, Cameron was quickly becoming a valuable member of the team.

Most of the city knew about Jennifer and Cameron's relationship. However, when the occasional new recruit talked about the sweet doctor in the infirmary they couldn't wait to see again, Ronon got a kick out of Cameron setting the men straight.

"Used to be my job," Ronon said, standing back to observe another new Marine getting escorted to the infirmary. "You know, she's going to wise up to you soon. And be ticked."

"You saying that from personal experience?" He laughed, shrugged. "I figure I can blame some of it on you... but you're right. I'll have Sheppard somehow slip it into his 'welcome to Atlantis' speech that the CMO is off limits."

Ronon grunted. "Yeah, she'll just love that. Like Jen really enjoys the attention."

"Then I guess I'm stuck with giving them a welcome beating." Cameron sailed off, whistling. "You'd do the same, big guy."

Watching Cameron leave, Ronon chuckled.

* * *

Jen was working late again. Cameron strolled through the infirmary, nodding at a couple of nurses. It was becoming a familiar place to him since he came in to visit her at least a few times a day.

The maintained physical distance from her when he visited, at least. He respected that she wanted to maintain some sort of professionalism in front of her people. But sometimes Cameron had to restrain himself from kissing her frown off her face as she sat in front of her desk, half buried in paperwork. Or the time she looked absolutely sexy in her white lab coat, hair piled on top of her head in every direction.

Today, he could tell she had yet to eat dinner. Her shoulders sagged, obvious signs of a long hard day. She worked so hard, yet he knew she did it because she loved her job. It was what made her tick. Day in and day out, he was amazed at the pace she ran at in this corner of Atlantis. Cam saw a glimpse of it at the SGC and now realized why Dr. Lam ordered her off base on the weekends.

"Alright, Jen. It's time to call it a night," Cameron said, coming up from behind her. "Shut down the lap top and let's see if the kitchen staff will sneak us some dinner."

She looked at the clock. "Wow, how did that happen? Sorry. I know I promised to eat with you today."

Giving her a hand up, Cameron looked down at her, squeezing her hand. "All's forgiven if you go on a walk with me tonight."

"Hmmm... " she said, unable to resist resting her head onto his chest. There were only two nurses left in the infirmary, and both looked like they were oblivious to anything going on in her office. "Sounds like a plan."

"Come on," he said, guiding her out of the office. "Let's get some food into you."

The two nurses waved at her when she left.

"Take care of her, Colonel," one called out after her. "She's working too hard again."

"I promise you, ladies," he smiled, grabbing her hand. "Have a good evening."

* * *

The night wind blew off the south observatory balcony. It had gradually become their favorite spot on Atlantis. Tucked away from most of the population, it was seldom that they saw anyone remotely near the area.

Jen looked over at the sky. The sun had just disappeared. Most of the frenzied activity in the city was hauled for the day. Lights began to dim in each area of the city. She shivered when a gust of wind picked up over the balcony. Instantly, Cameron came at her from behind and wrapped his arms loosely around her. Jennifer smiled, leaning back into his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear. "You're lost in thought tonight, Dr. Keller."

She placed her hands on his arms, sighing. "Just wishing I could freeze this moment." She stood there, silently taking in the magnificent city. "After a long day, it's just nice to come up here with you and be still."

"Couldn't agree more with you," Cameron murmured. "Which is why I think this is the perfect moment for me to give you something I've had on me for the past four months." He turned her slowly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the small box out of his vest. Looking at her face, he sobered.

"Jen, I know some people take years to realize they want forever with someone," he began. "But I don't think we fall into that category. I've never felt anything like this for someone. You've made me realize what love is... and without a doubt in my mind, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He got down on one knee. Opening the box, Jennifer saw the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. The diamond looked warm, cut in a circle, with two side diamonds on either side of it. It was stunning. It took her a moment after the shock wore off of the significance of the ring.

Looking up at her, he saw her eyes widening. "Jennifer Keller, I'm asking you if you would do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife. I can promise you that I'll spend every second of the rest of my life loving you." He held on to her hands, kissing them. "I don't want to wait another day to ask you."

She stood there, still speechless. Gripping on to his shoulders, she knelt down next to him. "Cam, I can't believe..."

He interrupted her. "I spoke with your dad before I left. He told me he gave me his blessing. And the guys here. Lorne, Sheppard, Ronon. Even Rodney all said they gave their approval."

Smiling for a second, she looked at him. "You even asked Rodney?"

Embarrassed, he looked down at her. "I thought I would cover all the bases."

The two of them made a picture, each rocking back on their heals as they keeled in front of each other... just starring at one another. Finally, Jennifer spoke.

"A year ago, if someone would have said this would happen to me, I would have laughed," she said. "The man that has helped save Earth countless times somehow decided to be interested in me. But here we are. And then there's this gorgeous ring."

Cameron smiled. "My dad helped pick it out while we were visiting them."

Running her hand over the ring, she looked up at him. "Did you think I would even hesitate to say yes?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," he grinned. "So is that your answer?"

Laughing, she tumbled into his arms, sending them both backwards onto the ground. "Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything in her.

* * *

Much later, they walked back towards the living quarters. Their hands were tightly clasped together. Jennifer couldn't help staring at the ring on her left finger.

"You know, that ring is going to become a hazard," Cam teased her. "If you don't stop looking down at it, you're going to walk into a wall. Or worse, mess up in the middle of stitching up some poor guy."

She elbowed him. "I will not," she said, grinning as she looked down again. "It's just so unreal."

Since Cam was still laughing at her, neither one of them saw Sheppard and Lorne walking down the hall. Sheppard spotted the ring immediately, as well as Jennifer's wide smile.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds," John called over to them. Eyebrow raised, he looked at Jennifer. "Anything you want to tell us, Dr. Keller?"

Practically dancing, she skipped over to him and held her hand up. John grinned at her excitement, even though he had already seen the ring. "Nice, doc," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'm happy for you. And that goes to both of you."

Lorne wasn't as restrained. Picking her up off her feet, he spun her in a circle. Jennifer laughed as he set her down and gave her a kiss as well. "Figure I won't be getting away with that as much anymore. Seeing that you're an engaged woman."

"Yeah, even though these guys gave their permission, you should have heard them afterward. Ronon issued a death threat should I ever make you unhappy," Cameron said, leaning back on the wall. "I guess I should count my blessings that she doesn't have any real brothers."

Lorne snorted. "Don't worry... we'll make up for that."

The two men watched them walk away. Sheppard got an idea. Radioing the kitchen, he opened a private channel to his favorite cook. "Hey, Ken. I have a favor to ask."

* * *

The news of their engagement spread like wildfire in the infirmary. Jennifer came in, unable to take off the smile from her face. Throughout the day, each person who walked through the infirmary had to check out her engagement ring.

Cameron came to get her for dinner. He was surprised to see her ready when he arrived. It didn't get past him that something was up when he passed by a few people, all shushing each other as they left.

When they walked into the mess hall, they walked and were greeted by practically every person on Atlantis.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. 'Congratulations" was yelled out from every table. Sheppard was in the middle of the chaos, with Lorne and Ronon at his side. They wheeled out a large sized cake, complete with the message 'Congratulations, Cam and Jen.'

The crowd settled as they made their way through. Although Cameron was a newcomer, Atlantis had embraced him since he was a part of Jen's life now. Men patted him on the back while the women hugged Jennifer, gushing over the ring.

At one point, Jennifer looked at him. "Remember saying how quiet it would be here compared to Cheyenne Mountain?" She laughed.

He shook his head. "What was I thinking?"

All of a sudden, a chant began growing in the crowd. Cameron made it out first. Everyone began banging their fists on the table, yelling "kiss, kiss, kiss."

Whistles and cheering sounded as Cameron grabbed hold of her, grinning like crazy as his mouth descended on her lips. Deepening the kiss, he dipped her low like the TV greats did in the movies. Finally, bringing her back on her feet, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, life seems like it will be pretty dull here," he joked, kissing her again. Pulling her closer, he whispered. "I love you, Jennifer."

Staring back into his eyes, not caring how many people were staring at them, Jennifer touched her lips with hers. "And I love you even more, Cameron Mitchell."

* * *

_All done! Thanks for sticking around for the end! It was hard to finish and maybe one day I'll write a SUPER short sequel, but after a break. My next plans are for an Evan/Jen story again, hopefully by Easter. Can't get enough of shipping her, I guess!  
_

_Glad many of you enjoyed the story as much as I have. Hope it inspires a few more to write a Cam/Jen story! Thanks for all of the kind reviews, encouragement, and story alert requests. It was humbling!  
_


End file.
